MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL - BTS FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Dua pria muda mengalami kecelakaan tiba-tiba dan terdampar di sebuah rumah sakit yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan. Bighit Hospital. Kisah apa yang menanti mereka disana? Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku sudah bersiap mengikuti acara kampus hari ini.

Menginap tiga hari dua malam di Busan! Acara berkemah yang diadakan klub pencinta alam di kampusku.

Akhirnya aku bisa ke kampung halamanku setelah hampir dua tahun aku tidak sempat mengunjungi Busan.

Aku sudah berdandan sangat rapi.

Busan, here i come!

 **TING TONG.**

Terdengar bel berbunyi.

Itu pasti Taehyung~

"Sebentar!" teriakku.

Aku merapikan rambutku, lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan kamar kosanku.

Benar dugaanku. Si tampan Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan sana dengan kemeja hawai berwarna merah dan putih, celana pendek putih, sepatu puma putih, dan kacamata hitam di kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak kau pakai kacamatanya, masukan saja ke tasmu, pabo ya." sahutku. "Ayo masuk."

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Taehyung sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Sebentar lagi~" sahutku.

Setelah aku siap untuk berangkat, aku menghampiri Taehyung. "Kajja~"

Kami segera berjalan keluar dari kamar kosanku dan berjalan kaki menuju kampus kami.

Kosanku terletak sangat dekat dari kampusku, jadi aku bisa menghemat biaya transportasi, hehehe~

Setibanya di kampus, aku dan Taehyung berbaur dengan teman - teman sekelas kami.

Kami tertawa bersama, sesekali saling memukul dan menendang satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian, tim panitia mengumumkan bahwa bus akan segera berangkat.

"Ayo, Jimin ah! Cepat naik ke bus." sahut Taehyung.

Aku dan Taehyung bergegas naik ke bus dan duduk bersebelahan.

Aku dan Taehyung sudah berteman sejak dua tahun lalu, ketika kami sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa baru di Daegu Arts University.

Taehyung yang memperkenalkanku akan Daegu karena ia tahu aku berasal dari Busan dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Daegu.

Makanya, ketika kami tahu trip kali ini adalah ke Busan, kami sangat antusias.

Saatnya bagiku untuk mengajak Taehyung mengenal Busan lebih dekat! Hehehe~

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus bernyanyi dan sesekali membuat kehebohan dalam bus.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja cuaca berubah menjadi tidak kondusif.

Hujan lebat turun tiba-tiba, dan langit menjadi gelap..

Suara petir bergemuruh di atas sana.

"Mengapa cuacanya jadi begini?" gerutuku.

"Nikmati saja. Semoga cuaca di Busan cerah ya." sahut Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

Bus kami tergelincir ke sebuah jurang kecil.

Kehebohan terjadi di dalam bus.

Aku panik.

Sangat panik.

Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apapun.

Setelah beberapa lama tak sadarkan diri, aku membuka kedua mataku.

Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Darah sudah membasahi wajahku.

Aku terpekik ketika melihat tubuh Taehyung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di hadapanku.

Aku berusaha bangun namun kakiku terjepit kursi.

Setelah mati-matian berusaha, akhirnya kakiku terlepas dari jepitan kursi itu.

Nyeri seketika menjalari tubuhku.

Para mahasiswa lainnya terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Hanya aku yang sadar.

Aku berusaha membopong tubuh Taehyung agar kami bisa keluar dari bus itu.

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya kami bisa keluar juga dari bus itu.

Namun, aku tercengang.

Kami berada di tengah hutan!

Apakah ini... Akhir dari nyawa kami?

Tubuhku terasa semakin lemah.

Dan aku masih harus terus membopong tubuh Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Aku harus melangkah kemana? Aku harus meminta tolong kepada siapa?

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

Aku pun terjatuh, tergeletak di atas rerumputan, bersama dengan tubuh Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Semua berwarna putih.

Aku ada dimana? Apa ini surga?

Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, begitu juga dengan sekujur tubuhku.

"Kau sudah sadarkan diri?" sahut sebuah suara.

Aku menatap ke asal suara itu.

Seorang pria bermata kecil dengan wajah pucat, mengenakan jas putih. Kurasa itu seperi jas yang biasa dipakai oleh para dokter.

"Hwanja nim, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya pria itu.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Rumah sakit." sahut pria itu. "Bighit Hospital. Kami menemukanmu dan temanmu tergeletak di tengah hutan."

"Ahhhh.. Aku belum mati rupanya?" tanyaku.

"Hanya kau dan temanmu yang berhasil kami selamatkan.. Bus itu sudah meledak ketika tim medis kami tiba. Hanya tubuhmu dan temanmu yang kami temukan tergeletak di tengah hutan." sahut pria itu.

Aku terdiam seketika itu juga.

Apa maksud ucapan pria itu?

Apa maksudnya dengan bus kami meledak?

Semua... Yang berada dalam bus itu? Mati terbakar?

Hanya aku... Dan Taehyung? Yang selamat?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NOTE: JENG JENG JENG~ FF MYSTERY TERCIPTA LAGI...**

 **KARENA READERS-NIM PADA REQUEST MINTA BANTAN BLOODY SCHOOL SEASON 2 DAN SAYA SEPERTINYA BELUM TERPIKIR BIKIN SEASON 2 NYA, MAKA SAYA MEMUTUSKAN BIKIN FF INI SEBAGAI PENGGANTI REQUEST KALIAN :) SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA :)**

 **Kira-kira, apakah misteri yang kali ini terjadi di Bighit Hospital?**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapternya! Love u all, readers-nim :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Perasaan apa ini?

Mengapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit?

Seluruh anggota tubuhku juga terasa sangat nyeri dan sakit untuk kugerakkan?

Aku menatap sekitarku.

Kamar bertembok putih, dengan gorden putih di jendela.

Semua serba putih.

Aku berusaha mengingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, ingatan itu terputar di benakku.

Ketika aku dan Jimin sedang bersemangat untuk menaiki bus itu.

Ketika aku, Jimin, dan teman-teman lainnya tertawa bersama di dalam bus itu.

Dan...

Ketika bus kami terjatuh ke jurang...

Setelahnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Argggghhhh..

Rasa sakit di kepalaku benar-benar membuatku kesakitan!

Apa ini rumah sakit?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekatiku.

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kau sudah sadar, Taehyung ah? Dahengiya!"

Suara yang sangat tak asing di telingaku.

Suara milik Park Jimin, sahabat terbaikku.

Tubuh Jimin kini terlihat berdiri tepat di samping kasurku.

"Jimin ah... Kita ada dimana?" tanyaku, masih dengan nada lemah.

"Bighit Hospital." sahut Jimin. "Rumah sakit.."

"Ahhhh..." sahutku pelan. "Jadi.. Kita belum mati?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Mana teman-teman lainnya?" tanyaku.

Jimin terdiam.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau tak menjawabku?" tanyaku.

"Hanya kita... Yang selamat." sahut Jimin.

 **DEG!**

Apa aku salah dengar?

Apa pendengaranku terganggu?"

"Mwoya? Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan? Ya kan?" tanya ku.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga mengetahui hal itu awalnya karena dokter disini memberitahuku ketika aku sadar.. Aku juga tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak percaya! Namun, setelah melihat beritanya ditayangkan di televisi, aku baru percaya bahwa itu benar."

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana bisa hanya kita yang selamat?" tanyaku.

"Bersyukurlah kau memiliki teman seperti Park Jimin hwanja, Jika tidak, kau juga sudah ikut terbakar di dalam sana." sahut sebuah suara yang asing di telingaku.

Sesosok pria yang mengenakan seragam perawat berjalan menghampiriku dan Jimin.

"Ah.. Hoseok ganhosa..." sahut Jimin.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin hwanja." sapa pria yang dipanggil Hoseok ganhosa itu kepada Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, perawat itu menatapku. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri... Selama kau koma, Jimin hwanja selalu berdoa sambil menangis, memohon agar kau membuka kembali kedua matamu."

"Aku? Koma? Berapa lama?" tanyaku.

"Hampir satu minggu kau tidak membuka matamu, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin.

Aku bisa melihat, kedua bola mata Jimin sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Kau menangis?" tanyaku. "Untukku?"

"Tentu saja, imma!" sahutnya sambil menghapus air mata di bola matanya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." sahutku sambil menatap perawat itu. "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Kalau bukan karena Jimin, aku sudah terbakar? Apanya yang terbakar?"

"Bus yang kalian tumpangi sudah meledak ketika tim medis kami tiba di lokasi. Tubuhmu dan Jimin hwanja kami temukan terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Ternyata Jimin hwanja sempat sadarkan diri sebelum bus itu meledak, lalu ia membopong tubuhmu dan membawamu keluar dari bus itu. Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan bersama tubuhmu di tengah hutan." sahut perawat bernama Hoseok itu.

Aku terbelalak.

"Jin... Jinjja?" sahutku.

Perawat itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu yang Jimin hwanja ceritakan pada kami."

"Untung saja aku sempat sadar saat itu, Taehyung ah! Kalau tidak.. Kita juga akan ikut terbakar di dalam sana..." sahut Jimin. Ekspresinya bergidik ketakutan.

Seolah membayangkan bagaimana panasnya tubuh kami jika kami ikut terbakar di dalam sana.

"Jadi.. Maksudmu... Mereka semua mati terbakar?" tanyaku, masih dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Jimin dan perawat itu menganggukan kepala mereka.

Aigoo...

Mengapa acara kami yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini justru berakhir tragis?

Aku menatap Jimin.

"Gumawo, Jimin ah.. Karena sudah membawaku keluar dari bus itu..." sahutku.

"Dweso, imma! Bukankah kita sahabat? Sudah sewajarnya bagiku untuk menolongmu selama aku bisa." sahut Jimin.

Aku tersenyum. "Gumapta, jinjja..."

"Aigoo~ Persahabatan kalian ternyata sangat erat.. Aku terharu melihatnya.." sahut perawat itu.

"Gumawo, ganhosa.." sahut Jimin.

Setelah mengecek kondisi tubuhku, perawat itu pun berjalan keluar dari kamar kami.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Jimin ah?" tanyaku.

"Sudah jauh membaik, tapi luka jaitan di kaki dan kepalaku masih sering terasa sakit..." sahut Jimin. "Untung kau sudah sadarkan diri, Taehyung ah! Kalau tidak, aku bosan berada disini sendirian."

"Berapa lama kau tak sadarkan diri disini?" tanyaku.

"Kata dokter, dua hari. Dua hari setelah kita ditemukan, aku sadarkan diri." sahut Jimin.

"Berarti, empat hari ini kau selalu menangisiku?" tanyaku.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar akan membencimu jika kau tidak bangun-bangun juga, imma!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aigoo... Hehehehehe.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah Taehyung sadarkan diri pagi tadi, siang harinya Jimin mulai membantu Taehyung belajar berjalan.

Kaki Taehyung mengalami patah tulang akibat kecelakaan itu. Untung saja para dokter sudah menyambung kembali tulang-tulang yang patah, namun selama pemulihan Taehyung harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat bantu.

Jimin yang kondisinya sudah cukup membaik, walaupun luka jahitan di kepala dan kakinya belum pulih total dan masih butuh pemulihan juga, berusaha membantu Taehyung membiasakan diri untuk sementara waktu menggunakan tongkat bantu berjalan itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Tae. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan... Nanti juga terbiasa." sahut Jimin, berusaha menyemangati Taehyung.

"Ne.." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat itu.

Setelah mereka tiba di taman belakang rumah sakit, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak disana.

"Orang tuamu belum datang juga." sahut Jimin.

"Mereka hanya akan membayar biaya rumah sakit dari sana. Percayalah, mereka baru akan mengunjungiku jika aku sudah menjadi mayat. Untuk sekedar mengadakan pemakaman sederhana." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan pilu.

Hanya Jimin satu-satunya yang tahu betul keadaan Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah tinggal sendirian sejak SMA di Daegu.

Kedua orang tuanya pindah ke German dan menetap disana, tanpa berniat membawa Taehyung sama sekali.

Alasannya? Karena mereka menganggap, Taehyung membunuh Taesoon, adik wanitanya.

Waktu itu Taehyung kelas 3 SMP. Ia mengajak adiknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah mereka.

Rumah mereka dekat dengan rel kereta api.

Sore itu Taehyung mendadak ingin buang air kecil, jadi ia menyuruh adiknya diam di tempat, sementara Taehyung mencari semak-semak untuk buang air.

Tiba-tiba saja, ketika Taehyung sedang buang air, suara kereta terdengar melintas di rel itu, diiringi jeritan nyaring Taesoon.

Dan Taehyung langsung jatuh pingsan ketika melihat...

Tubuh Taesoon yang sudah hancur terlindas kereta itu.

Sejak saat itu, kedua orang tuanya sangat sangat membencinya.

Karena menurut kedua orang tua Taehyung, semua ini terjadi karena kelalaiannya. Karena Taehyung lah, Taesoon harus meninggal dengan tragis seperti itu.

Kedua orang tua Taehyung memutuskan pindah ke German, tanpa mengajak Taehyung.

Bahkan, sejak kepergian orang tua Taehyung lima tahun yang lalu itu, sekalipun orang tuanya tidak pernah menghubungi Taehyung, apalagi mengunjunginya.

Mereka hanya mentransfer uang bulanan untuk kebutuhan Taehyung di setiap tanggal 1 di awal bulan.

"Pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi keluargamu, dan masalah administrasi sudah selesai. Tapi, mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak berniat menjengukmu? Bukankah kau anak mereka?" tanya Jimin.

"Mereka sudah tidak menganggapku anak mereka. Kau lupa?" sahut Taehyung.

"Tetap saja... Bagaimanapun kau kan anak mereka.." sahut Jimin, lirih.

"Lalu, orang tuamu bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mereka juga sudah menyelesaikan administrasi dengan mentransfer ke rekening rumah sakit. Kau kan tahu, ayahku stroke. Mana mungkin eomma meninggalkan appa untuk menjengukku kesini?" sahut Jimin.

"Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung. "Padahal mereka sudah sangat senang ketika mendengarmu akan ke Busan ya..."

"Mungkin takdir belum mengijinkanku menemui mereka..." sahut Jimin. "Aigoo... Bogoshipda, jinjja... Eomma... Appa..."

"Setelah kita keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku janji akan mengantarmu ke Busan..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Gumawo, Taehyung ah..."

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tatapan Taehyung tiba-tiba terarah ke seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi taman itu, tak jauh di belakang Jimin.

Wanita itu sejak tadi menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya mengenakan bahu pasien.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?" gumam Taehyung.

"Kenapa, Tae?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aniya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan tertatih menggunakan tongkat itu

Jimin sedang melakukan pemeriksaan dengan Yoongi, dokter yang mengoperasi Jimin, di ruang praktek Yoongi.

Karena itu, Taehyung sendirian di kamarnya dan ia ingin berlatih berjalan agar ia bisa secepatnya pulih dan tidak perlu merepotkan Jimin lagi.

Taehyung perlahan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Lorong itu terlihat sepi.

Entah mengapa, Taehyung juga bingung, tapi di lantai 6 memang terlihat sangat sepi, tidak seperti di lantai bawah yang cukup ramai.

Ketika sedang berusaha melangkah dengan bantuan tongkat di tangannya itu, dari kejauhan Taehyung melihat ada seorang perawat wanita berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Tidak seperti perawat yang dilihatnya di lantai bawah tadi, perawat yang berjalan menuju ke arah Taehyung itu terlihat sangat pucat. Seolah tidak menggunakan make up apapun di wajahnya.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, menyapa perawat itu, ketika mereka berpapasan.

Taehyung bisa membaca nama yang tertera di seragam perawat itu.

Jang Heejin.

Perawat itu tersenyum balik ke arah Taehyung.

Namun, anehnya, entah mengapa senyuman itu terlihat lebih seperti sebuah seringai daripada senyuman.

Dan tiba-tiba, hawa dingin menjalari sekujur tubuh Taehyung.

Ada bau semerbak bunga yang tercium di hidung Taehyung seketika.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Perawat itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Ia kemana?" gumam Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung akhirnya memilih lanjut untuk belajar berjalan lagi.

Dan tak jauh di hadapan Taehyung, Taehyung bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Ada seorang anak kecil tengah berdiri di ujung lorong itu.

Rambutnya panjang, namun karena posisinya membelakangi Taehyung, Taehyung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tapi.. Entah mengapa... Sosok itu sangat tidak asing di mata Taehyung.

Langkah Taehyung kembali terhenti.

Tubuh Taehyung terasa beku seketika.

Kakinya seakan tidak mau digerakan.

"Tae... Taesoon?" sahut Taehyung pelan.

Sosok anak kecil itu mulai berjalan, menjauh dari Taehyung. Menikung ke kanan tepat di ujung lorong itu.

"Taesoon? Itu Taesoon?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung ingin melangkah namun tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat kaku.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift di ujung lorong itu terbuka.

Jimin berdiri disana dan melangkah keluar dari lift.

Ada seorang dokter juga di lift itu.

Dokter itu melangkah mendahului Jimin, menuju ke arah Taehyung.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Mengapa kau berkeliaran?" pekik Jimin ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri disana.

Jimin berlari kecil dan nyaris menabrak dokter yang tadi keluar dari lift bersamanya itu.

"Park Jimin! Jangan berlari! Kau akan menabrak dokter itu!" teriak Taehyung.

Langkah Jimin terhenti seketika.

"Mwoya? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Jimin.

"Kau nyaris menabrak dokter di depanmu, imma!" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri Taehyung. "Dokter? Kau mengigau?"

"Uh?" Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Disini hanya ada kau dan aku, imma." sahut Jimin.

Dokter itu melintas di samping Taehyung sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Seketika itu juga, hawa dingin kembali menyerang sekujur tubuh Taehyung.

"Lalu... Siapa yang lewat disampingku barusan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin melihat ke sekitar Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada siapapun selain aku dan kau, Taehyung ah!" sahut Jimin.

 **DEG!**

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang.

Dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga.

Sosok dokter yang baru saja melintas di sampingnya itu berdiri tepat di belakang Taehyung.

Menatap Taehyung dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Namun... Wajahnya kini tidak lagi seperti tadi.

Wajahnya hancur separuh seperti habis terbakar.

Seluruh tubuhnya juga gosong penuh luka bakar seperti habis terbakar api.

Jas dokter yang dikenakannya juga gosong terbakar.

"Kau... Bisa melihatku rupanya?" sahut dokter itu dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Taehyung langsung terduduk lemas di atas lantai.

Tongkat yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh.

"Kim Taehyung! Kau kenapa?" Jimin langsung berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung dan memegang kedua pundak Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **MINAL AIDIN**

 **MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA, READERS-NIM KESAYANGAN TAE-V {} /PELUK SATU2/**

 **MAAFKAN TELAT UPDATE CHAPTER :(**

 **ASLI, GEDEG BANGET SAYA, TETHERING WIFI DARI HP KE LAPTOP SINYALNYA SUSAH BANGET -_-**

 **MAU UPDATE DARI HAPE, SAYA KUDET :(**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN MASIH BETAH STAY SAMA ABANG YA {}**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **HanaChanOke : HANAAAA :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **iymyhzxx : AAAAAAAAAA WIDYAAAA {} DARIMANA AJA? (ups? saya nya ya yg darimana aja? wkwkw) SEMOGA SUKA SAMA FF INI YA {}**

 **ichikawa haru : HERE, HARUMAN {}**

 **Habibahjeon : HABIB AAAAAAAAAA ABANG RINDU LOH :')**

 **Sugabias : HERE LANJUTANNYA, SAYANG :)**

 **Vn RM09 : INI LANJUTANNYA SAYANG :) MAAF LAMA UPDATE :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya setelah Jimin meminta bantuan perawat di lantai 6.

"Taehyung ah! Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Mengapa bicaramu melantur?" Jimin cemas melihat kondisi Taehyung.

"Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne?" tanya Jimin.

"Coba lihat ke arah jendela." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Kenapa dengan jendela itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa kau.. Melihat seseorang berdiri disana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau bercanda? Tidak ada siapapun di kamar ini selain kita!"

"Aku... Melihat.. Seorang pria dengan baju pasien seperti kita. Berdiri disana, menatap ke arahku sambil tersenyum..." sahut Taehyung.

Dari ekspresi Taehyung, Jimin bisa melihat betapa ketakutannya Taehyung.

"Wajahnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil mulai meneteskan air mata. "Hancur dipenuhi luka sayatan..."

"Mwoya, Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kakinya hanya ada satu... Tangannya buntung keduanya, tepat di pergelangan tangannya..." sahut Taehyung.

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Taehyung. Bibirnya mulai gemetaran.

"Kim Taehyung!" bentak Jimin. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Ia... Seolah tengah menertawaiku... Karena hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil terisak.

Dan sosok mengerikan itu menghilang seketika itu juga.

Taehyung langsung meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya, sambil terisak.

Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung dan memeluk Taehyung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, imma?"

"Kurasa... Setelah kecelakaan itu... Aku jadi bisa melihat penampakan, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus terisak dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja, efek pasca operasi, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin, berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini, sejak kejadian di lorong itu, Taehyung jadi aneh.

Sangat aneh!

Ia seringkali ketakutan secara tiba-tiba.

Menurutnya, sejak kecelakaan itu, ia jadi bisa melihat para hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Apa itu masuk akal?

Jujur saja, aku merasa aneh dan tidak percaya.

Ia bahkan bercerita padaku, ia sempat beberapa kali melihat sosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang adiknya, berkeliaran di rumah sakit.

Apa itu masuk akal?

Tadi pagi ia tiba-tiba menyapa lorong yang kosong.

Kata Taehyung, ada dua perawat lewat disana, tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun saat itu!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taehyung?

Aku jadi sangat cemas...

Apa... Otaknya bermasalah karena kecelakaan itu?

Makanya ia jadi sering berhalusinasi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu aku berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan.

Salah satu hal yang kusukai dari Bighit Hospital ini adalah, mereka menyediakan perpustakaan!

Jadi, untuk para pelajar yang sedang menjaga orang tua atau keluarga mereka disini bisa sambil belajar juga.

Aku cukup suka membaca buku.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan sambil menunggu Taehyung yang sedang berada di ruang fisioterapi untuk berlatih berjalan dengan bantuan dokter dan perawat.

Ketika aku sedang menghadap ke arah rak sambil mencari buku apa yang ingin kubaca, tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin melintas di leherku.

Mwoya igo?

Aku melihat ke sekitarku.

Tidak ada jendela di dekat sini.

Tidak ada orang juga di sekitarku.

Apa aku hanya terkena angin dari AC?

Aku kembali mencari buku apa yang ingin kubaca.

Kali ini, dengan sangat jelas aku bisa merasakan seperti ada orang yang lewat tepat di belakangku.

Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang, namun tidak ada siapapun disana!

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menatap rak buku itu sambil membaca judul - judul buku tersebut.

Buku apa yang harus kubaca?

Tiba-tiba saja...

Aku merasakan..

Dengan sangat jelas!

Ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangku.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Seketika itu juga tubuhku mulai merinding.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang.

Namun, tetap saja sama.

Kosong!

Tidak ada siapapun di belakangku!

Ada apa denganku?

Aku segera mengambil sebuah buku secara acak, lalu berlari kecil menuju meja tempat petugas perpustakaan itu berada.

Kurasa, wajahku terlihat agak pucat. Karena petugas itu bertanya padaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hwanjanim?"

"Ne?" Aku menatap petugas itu.

Jeon Jungkook. Nama itu tertera di seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Wajahmu agak pucat... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria bernama Jungkook itu.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau mau membaca disini atau dibawa ke kamarmu? Kalau dibawa ke kamarmu, maksimal dua hari lagi harus kau kembalikan kesini.." sahut petugas itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membaca disana.. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa takut.

"Aku bawa ke kamarku saja." sahutku.

"Araseo.. Jamkkanman.." sahutnya sambil meregistrasikan peminjaman buku itu di komputernya.

Tubuhku masih merinding ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu dan berapa nomor kamarmu?" tanya petugas itu.

"Park Jimin. Kamar 613." sahutku.

Setelah selesai meregistrasikan peminjaman buku itu, ia menyerahkan buku itu kepadaku.

"Ini.. Jangan lupa kembali dua hari lagi.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Gumawo.." sahutku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat masih muda. Apa kau bekerja disini?"

"Panggil saja aku Jungkook. Aku baru lulus sekolah di Busan dan butuh biaya untuk melanjutkan ke universitas. Makanya aku memutuskan bekerja dulu selama setahun ini, dan baru akan masuk kuliah tahun depan." sahutnya.

"Kau dari Busan?" tanyaku, terkejut.

"Majjayo.." sahutnya.

"Aku juga berasal dari Busan!" sahutku penuh antusias.

"Ah jinjja?" Ia tercengang.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo! Kenalkan, aku Park Jimin. Berapa usiamu?"

"Aku kelahiran 1997. Kalau kau?" tanya Jungkook.

"1995. Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku hyeong~ Hehehe.." sahutku.

"Ah... Araseo, hyeong.." sahutnya.

"Lalu, mengapa dari Busan kau bisa jauh-jauh kesini?" tanyaku.

"Kenalan ayahku seorang dokter disini. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini atas bantuannya.." sahutnya. "Kalau kau sendiri, hyeong? Mengapa kau bisa berada di Daegu?"

"Ahhh.. Koneksi rupanya? Hahaha~" sahutku. "Aku kuliah di Daegu Arts University dengan jalur beasiswa, makanya aku stay disini sementara keluargaku semua ada di Busan."

"Ahhhh.. Kita sama-sama perantauan ternyata, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook.

"Majjayo.." sahutku.

"Lalu, apa penyakitmu sampai harus dirawat disini, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bus yang kunaiki dengan temanku mengalami kecelakaan.. Hanya aku dan temanku yang selamat namun kami mengalami luka yang cukup parah, makanya aku dan temanku masih harus berada disini sambil menunggu kondisi kami pulih.." sahutku.

"Kecelakaan? Aigoo... Itu pasti sangat mengerikan.." sahutnya sambil bergidik.

"Majjayo.. Aku terkadang bermimpi akan kejadian itu, dan aku selalu terbangun dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat..." sahutku.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak, aku pun berpamitan dan kembali ke kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung tengah berjalan ke kamarnya sore itu setelah keluar dari ruang fisioterapi.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha berjalan, masih dengan bantuan tongkat di kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja kakinya menginjak lantai yang masih basah karena baru selesai dipel beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kyaaa!" pekik Taehyung.

Untung saja, ada seorang pasien yang berada disana dan dengan sigapnya menahan badan Taehyung sehingga Taehyung tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Aigoo!" sahut pria bertubuh tinggi itu sambil menahan tubuh Taehyung.

"Gumawo.." sahut Taehyung setelah ia bisa berdiri dengan baik.

Pasien itu membantu Taehyung agar bisa menggenggam tongkatnya lagi dengan baik.

"Jinjja gumawo.. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah terjatuh..." sahut Taehyung.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati.. Kakimu kenapa?" tanya pasien itu.

"Aku? Ah... Aku mengalami kecelakaan minggu lalu.. Kakiku patah dan sudah dioperasi, sekarang sedang dalam masa pemulihan makanya aku butuh bantuan tongkat ini.." sahut Taehyung.

Pasien itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Aaahhhhh..."

"Kalau kau? Apa penyakitmu? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kim Namjoon. Panggil saja Namjoon. Aku mengidap anemia akut.. Makanya aku sering dirawat disini setiap anemiaku kambuh..." sahut pasien bernama Namjoon itu.

"Ah... Kenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung. Panggil saja Taehyung." sahut Taehyung. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku barusan..."

"Ne!" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Lain kali lebih hati-hati ya!"

"Araseo.. Gumawo..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa perlu kubantu ke kamarmu? Dimana kamarmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Lantai 6.." sahut Taehyung. "Kalau kamarmu?"

"Lantai 5.. Satu lantai di bawahmu.." sahut Namjoon. "Apa aku perlu membantumu ke kamarmu?"

"Gwenchana.. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri asalkan tidak ada lantai yang licin lagi, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Malam itu aku tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil.

Taehyung sudah terlelap di kasurnya.

Aku pun perlahan turun dari kasurku, kemudian mendorong tongkat tempat infusanku digantungkan itu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 00.23 AM.

Aku, masih setengah mengantuk, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, seperti ada yang lewat tepat di belakangku!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa!

Taehyung masih terlelap di atas kasurnya.

"Mwoya igo?" gumamku sambil kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ketika aku buang air kecil, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita bersenandung.

Bulu kudukku bergidik seketika.

"Apa itu suara perawat yang sedang patroli di lantai enam ini?" gumamku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja, hawa dingin itu terasa di leherku.

Tubuhku merinding tiba-tiba.

Mwoya igo?

Aku mematikan keran wastafel dan menatap ke cermin di hadapanku.

Seketika itu juga aku nyaris pingsan!

Ada sebuah wajah terpantul di cermin itu!

Wajah seorang pasien wanita berambut panjang.

Wajahnya rusak. Hancur akibat banyak luka bakar di wajahnya!

Sosok itu menatapku dengan tatapan sangat mengerikan.

Aku ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar!

Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa kugerakkan.

Ada apa ini?

Ada apa denganku?

Ada apa... Dengan rumah sakit ini?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review :  
**

 **HanaChanOke : jimin bisa kaga ya? :)  
**

 **Babibubebo : WHOAAAA THX A LOT DEAR! ini pertama kali review ff saya ya? makasih ya {}  
**

 **iymyhzxx : wkwkw maapin euy asli gedeg saya juga, sinyal ngajak kemusuhan mulu heran mau apdet aja susah banget :(  
**

 **flwrshy : nih lanjutannya nih :) wkwkw  
**

 **Guest : here! :)  
**

 **bities : waeyo?  
**

 **Habibahjeon : jono aja kalo gt? wkwkw  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Tubuh Jimin menjadi kaku, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Jimin.

Ia sangat ketakutan, namun mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun!

Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

" _Tolong aku, jebal!_ " teriak batin Jimin. " _Siapapun, tolong aku!_ "

Tiba-tiba saja, ketika sosok hantu itu semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin, sebuah suara terdengar di luar sana.

Suara seseorang membuka pintu kamar 613.

Sosok hantu itu menghilang seketika.

Tubuh Jimin kini kembali bisa digerakkan, namun karena kakinya terasa lemas, ia terjatuh duduk di dalam toilet itu.

 **BUK!**

Suara tubuh Jimin yang terjatuh duduk terdengar cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menjerit kecil, "Jimin hwanja! Kau kenapa?"

Jimin menatap orang itu.

Jung Hoseok.

Jimin langsung merasa lega setelah melihat Hoseok.

"Syukurlah kau datang kesini..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lemas.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Hoseok segera membopong tubuh Jimin dan membawanya ke kasurnya, lalu Hoseok segera menghubungi Yoongi untuk segera datang memeriksa keadaan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 07.15 AM, Jimin sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau kenapa, Jimin ah?" tanya Taehyung ketika Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

"Semalam Hoseok ganhosa menemukanmu terbaring di kamar mandi, lalu Yoongi ssaem bergegas kesini dan memeriksa kondisimu." sahut Taehyung. "Aku sampai terbangun dari tidurku."

"Mianhae karena telah mengganggu tidurmu semalam, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana... Aku justru jadi mencemaskanmu.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sangat serius.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah... Mengenai semua yang kau ceritakan padaku itu.. Apa semua itu memang benar? Bukan khayalanmu belaka?" tanya Jimin.

"Mengenai apa? Penampakan itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kupikir, kau tidak percaya akan ucapanku.." sahut Taehyung.

"Awalnya memang tidak... Tapi kurasa kini aku harus percaya..." sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa bisa begitu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Tubuhnya masih bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat apa yang menimpanya semalam.

"Waeyo, Jimin ah?" tanya Taehyung.

"Semalam... Aku melihat penampakan yang sangat mengerikan di dalam kamar mandi... Aku ketakutan, Taehyung ah! Mulutku bahkan tidak bisa bersuara! Tubuhku terasa kaku saat itu..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja? Karena itu kau pingsan?" Taehyung terbelalak.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Aigoo... Ada apa dengan rumah sakit ini sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Molla..." sahut Jimin. "Aku sangat takut, Taehyung ah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Siang itu perpustakaan sepi seperti biasanya.

Sejak tadi pagi, baru ada dua pasien dan seorang dokter yang berkunjung kesini sejenak.

Aku terkadang tidak mengerti mengapa rumah sakit ini menyediakan perpustakaan jika pengunjungnya sepi begini.

Selama aku bekerja disini, hampir tidak ada hari dimana perpustakaan ini ramai. Selalu saja sepi.

Dan aku... Seringkali merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

Karena sedang sepi, aku berjalan ke rak buku untuk memilih buku untuk kubaca.

Salah satu keuntunganku bekerja disini adalah, selain mendapat bayaran yang lumayan dari pihak rumah sakit, aku juga bisa membaca buku secara gratis, hahaha.

Aku berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku itu untuk mencari buku yang ingin kubaca.

Namun tiba-tiba saja.

 **DUG!**

Terdengar suara buku terjatuh tak jauh di depanku.

Aku mengintip dari rak yang ada di depanku.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku melihat ke lantai di depan sana. Ada sebuah buku yang terjatuh.

Apa angin menjatuhkannya?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, lalu berjalan menghampiri buku itu dan memungutnya.

Aku meletakkan buku itu di raknya, lalu kembali berjalan mencari buku yang akan kubaca.

 **DUG!**

Suara buku terjatuh kembali terdengar.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Ada apa kali ini?

Aku melihat, tidak ada siapapun disana, dan ada sebuah buku lagi yang terjatuh disana.

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin kurasakan.

Aigoo.. Aku paling benci setiap hal-hal seperti ini terjadi!

Aku kembali memungut buku itu.

Dan ketika aku berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu, aku merasakan...

Ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku segera bangun dan menoleh ke belakang.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aku refleks berteriak dan terjatuh duduk di atas lantai perpustakaan.

Ada sosok yang sangat mengerikan di belakangku!

Sesosok hantu yang mengenakan jas dokter berdiri disana. Wajahnya sebagian hancur dan kepalanya retak serta berlumuran darah, sepertinya akibat luka ketika terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Aku ini sebenarnya bukan penakut, tapi siapa yang tidak takut jika dihadapkan dengan penampakan semengerikan ini?

Hantu itu menatapku dan semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Pergilah! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku!" sahutku dengan penuh rasa ketakutan.

Hantu itu seolah menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan artinya.

Apa ia... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku?

Atau... Ia hanya sekedar ingin menggangguku saja seperti hantu-hantu lainnya?

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang perpustakaan terbuka.

Dan sosok hantu itu langsung menghilang dari hadapanku.

Dari belakangku terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing.

"Uh? Jungkook ah! Kau kenapa duduk disana?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan.

Jimin hyeong berdiri disana dengan buku di tangannya.

Aku segera bangun.

"Ah, hyeong.. Sudah dua hari rupanya?" tanyaku.

Jimin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Waktunya aku mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam... Kau sedang apa barusan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Gwenchana, hyeong..."

Jimin hyeong terlihat curiga. "Yakin tidak ada apa-apa?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo.. Jinjja ya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Suasana malam seperti ini adalah suasana yang sangat ku benci!

Aku paling benci kalau harus masuk shift malam... Karena aku tahu betul betapa mengerikannya rumah sakit ini.

Jangankan di malam hari! Siang hari saja banyak hantu yang usil, apalagi di malam hari.

Cih!

Kalau bukan karena harus bekerja disini, sudah sejak lama aku mengundurkan diri dari posisi perawat di rumah sakit ini!

Aku melihat jarum jam.

Pukul 10.47 PM.

Yoongi hyeong terlihat berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Pulang, hyeong?" tanyaku.

Yoongi ssaem menganggukan kepalanya. "Waktunya aku beristirahat, Hoseok ah.."

Kalau sedang tidak ada pasien di sekitar kami, kami selalu berbicara dengan non-formal karena aku sudah menjadi assisten Yoongi hyeong sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan ia merasa cukup dekat denganku makanya ia sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, hyeong. Sudah larut malam.." sahutku.

"Kau shift malam minggu ini?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Ingat! Jangan buat keributan lagi, araseo?" sahutnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Araseo, hyeong.. Aku juga trauma mendapat teguran dari atasan tertinggi..."

Yoongi hyeong tertawa kecil. "Baguslah kalau kau sadar akan kesalahanmu.. Aku duluan ya!"

Yoongi hyeong pun berjalan menuju lift dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kali aku bekerja shift malam di rumah sakit ini.

Malam itu aku benar-benar sendirian karena perawat yang seharusnya bertugas jaga malam denganku mendadak sakit dan ijin pulang awal.

Ketika aku sedang menatap layar komputerku untuk menginput beberapa data, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melintas tepat dihadapanku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Aku kembali menginput data itu, dan hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyerangku.

Dari ujung lorong sana aku mendengar suara sepatu berlarian, diiringi suara tawa anak kecil.

Padahal, saat itu aku bertugas di lantai 4.

Lantai 2 sampai lantai 3 adalah lantai yang kamar-kamarnya dikhususkan untuk anak kecil, sementara lantai 4 sampai lantai 6 dikhususkan untuk pasien dewasa!

Aku berjalan mendekat ke asal suara itu, namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Aku kembali ke mejaku.

Lalu suara sepatu berlarian itu terdengar dari arah belakangku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, sesosok anak kecil berwajah sangat pucat tengah tertawa sambil menatapku.

Hanya saja, tidak ada bola mata di kedua liang matanya. Darah mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya yang bolong itu.

Kulitnya berwarna putih sangat pucat.

Aku refleks berteriak sangat kencang karena ketakutan dan akhirnya membuat kehebohan terjadi di lantai 4 karena beberapa pasien mendengar teriakanku.

Keesokan harinya aku dipanggil oleh pimpinan rumah sakit dan mendapatkan teguran.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali aku diganggu para hantu sialan itu, aku harus menahan mulutku agar tidak terjadi keributan lagi.

Cih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku bisa merasakan hawa yang tidak enak ketika kakiku melangkah ke parkiran menuju mobilku.

Untung saja aku bukanlah seorang penakut seperti Hoseok.

Jadi, aku tetap melangkah menuju mobilku dengan tenang.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki tepat di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Kosong.

Hanya ada aku seorang diri di parkiran itu.

Aku kembali melangkah menuju mobilku, dan langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar di belakangku.

Cih!

"Pargi! Jangan ganggu aku. Toh, aku tidak takut." sahutku dengan nada dingin.

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki itupun menghilang.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan masuk ke dalam.

Ketika aku menyalakan mesin mobilku, tepat ketika lampu mobilku menyala, sesosok hantu wanita dengan wajah berlumuran darah berdiri tepat di depan mobilku.

"Yaishhh! Kkamjakiya!" gerutuku.

Walau bukan penakut, aku ini masih manusia normal yang bisa terkejut juga!

Hantu wanita itu mendekat ke arah mobilku.

"Cih.. Kau pikir aku akan lari ketakutan melihatmu?" gumamku.

Aku langsung menginjak pedal dan melajukan mobilku, membuat hantu wanita itu langsung menghilang ketika mobilku melaju ke arahnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang Hoseok takutkan dari penampakan-penampakan itu?" gumamku sambil menyalakan radio dan menyetir mobilku menuju apartementku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Kurasa, aku terlalu banyak tidur di siang tadi...

Aku menatap jam di dinding kamar rumah sakit. Pukul 11.03 PM.

Aku melihat Jimin. Ia sudah terlelap sejak jam sepuluh malam tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan...

Ada angin pelan berhembus di sekitarku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Hawa di ruangan kamar berubah menjadi tidak enak.

Ada apa lagi kali ini?

Jujur saja, aku ini bukan pria yang mudah ketakutan. Tidak seperti Jimin yang memang penakut.

Namun tetap saja.. Melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia lainnya sangat menyebalkan untukku!

Apalagi sosok mereka sangat mengerikan!

Siapa juga yang tidak merasa takut jika dihadapkan dengan sosok-sosok mengerikan seperti itu?

Angin itu kembali berhembus pelan, menyeka wajahku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat...

Sesosok hantu mengenakan seragam dokter rumah sakit tengah berdiri tepat di dekat jendela kamar.

Sosoknya berdiri membelakangiku.

Dari belakang, aku bisa melihat kepalanya retak dan bersimbah darah.

Jas putih itu juga penuh bercak darah berwarna merah kehitaman.

Aku awalnya terdiam sambil menahan rasa takut yang kurasakan, namun sosok itu tetap saja berdiri terdiam disana.

"Haruskah aku menyapanya?" gumamku sambil mengumpulkan keberanian.

Aku sering menonton drama tentang hantu, dimana biasanya sang pemeran utama bisa berkomunikasi dengan sang hantu.

Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau... Siapa? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

Seolah ia sadar aku tengah bertanya kepadanya, sosok hantu berjas dokter itu menoleh ke arahku.

 **DEG!**

Aku nyaris menjerit ketika ia menatapku.

Sebagian wajahnya... Hancur... Dan kepalanya benar-benar retak parah dengan dipenuhi darah di wajah dan pakaiannya..

Kurasa.. Ia meninggal setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian...

Dan ketika aku tengah menahan nafas karena merasa ketakutan dan kaget melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan itu, hantu itu dengan ekspresi terkejut justru bertanya padaku.

"Kau... Bisa melihatku?" sahutnya dengan suara yang pelan namun terdengar memilukan.

Kurasa, ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku bisa melihatnya sejak tadi...

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

Aku pun membaca nama yang tertera di jas dokter yang dikenakannya.

Kim Seokjin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **Habibahjeon : A A AISYAH MAU NYLEDING KE KE KE WAKANDA XD saya mah klo dirawat disana langsung kabur XD  
**

 **iymyhzxx : INI LANJUTANNYA :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku nyaris menjerit ketika ia menatapku.

Sebagian wajahnya... Hancur... Dan kepalanya benar-benar retak parah dengan dipenuhi darah di wajah dan pakaiannya..

Kurasa.. Ia meninggal setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian...

Dan ketika aku tengah menahan nafas karena merasa ketakutan dan kaget melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan itu, hantu itu dengan ekspresi terkejut justru bertanya padaku.

"Kau... Bisa melihatku?" sahutnya dengan suara yang pelan namun terdengar memilukan.

Kurasa, ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku bisa melihatnya...

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

Aku bisa membaca nama yang tertera di jas dokter yang dikenakannya.

Kim Seokjin.

"Kau... Benar-benar bisa melihatku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku perlahan menganggukan kepalaku.

Ada apa dengannya? Ia terlihat sangat terkejut karena aku bisa melihatnya.

"Kau.. Tidak takut padaku?" tanya hantu itu lagi.

"Uhmmmm... Sedikit..." sahutku sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Hantu itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Aku terbelalak.

"Ah.. Kau.. Takut?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, membaca situasi, ada apa ini sebenarnya.

Hantu itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat sedih.

Melihatnya sedih seperti itu, aku tiba-tiba tidak ketakutan lagi.

Aku justru menjadi iba.

Apa ia... Kesepian?

Apa hantu juga bisa kesepian? Sepertiku yang terbuang dari keluargaku ini?

Aku bahkan kini bisa melihat.. Bahwa hantu itu pastilah sangat tampan sebelum tubuhnya hancur seperti itu.

Aku bisa melihat, masih tersisa ketampanan di wajahnya walau wajahnya sudah hancur sebagian.

"Duduklah... Gwenchana..." sahutku sambil menepuk pelan kasurku, memintanya duduk di sebelahku.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Silakan.. Asal kau tidak berniat melukaiku, aku tidak akan takut padamu.."

"Aku janji aku tidak akan melukaimu!" sahut hantu itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kujelaskan. Antara senang dan sedih. Entahlah.

Menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sesosok hantu saja sudah membuatku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri!

Hantu bernama Seokjin itu duduk tepat disampingku.

"Ini pertama kalinya.. Ada manusia yang bisa kuajak berkomunikasi..." sahutnya dengan eskpresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Selama ini jarang manusia yang bisa melihatku. Kalaupun ada, atau aku secara sengaja menunjukkan wujudku kepada mereka, mereka pasti akan berteriak dan ketakutan..." sahutnya.

Tentu saja mereka ketakutan! Siapa juga yang tidak akan takut jika melihat wajah dan tubuhnya yang setengah hancur begitu?

"Kurasa wajar saja... Sosokmu sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Wajar jika mereka takut. Aku juga sempat takut melihatmu barusan..." sahutku.

Hantu itu menatapku. "Sekarangpun kau masih takut?"

"Uhmmm.. Sedikit?" sahutku.

Siapa juga yang tidak takut melihat penampakan seperti itu? Apalagi, melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini... Jujur saja itu sangat mengerikan. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sangat mengerikan!

Hantu itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Mian..."

"Gwenchana.." sahutku.

Kurasa, ini pertama kalinya aku menghibur hantu. Jalhaeseo, Taehyung ah...

"Namamu... Kim Seokjin?" tanyaku.

Hantu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla.. Tapi jika melihat nama yang tertera di jas dokter yang kukenakan ini, kurasa itu namaku..."

"Kau... Lupa ingatan?" tanyaku, terbelalak. Apakah hantu juga bisa hilang ingatan?

"Majjayo.. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun... Karena itu... Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa keluargaku dan mengapa aku meninggal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab aku meninggal. Aku tidak tahu apa aku dibunuh atau bunuh diri atau kecelakaan. Kurasa, karena itulah aku masih bergentayangan di rumah sakit ini..." sahutnya.

"Jinjja?" Aku semakin terbelalak.

Hantu itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena itu, aku butuh bantuan dari manusia yang bisa melihatku... Namun tak ada satupun yang mau mendengarkanku. Baru melihatku saja mereka sudah ketakutan..."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Hantu itu menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maksudmu... Kau ingin aku mencari tahu tentangmu disini?" tanyaku.

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Sampai aku bisa mengetahui aku siapa dan apa penyebab kematianku..." sahutnya dengan memelas.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika itu berat..." sahutnya.

Aku luluh pada akhirnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Araseo.. Aku akan membantumu, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak boleh mengganggu sahabatku yang penakut itu..." sahutku sambil menunjuk ke arah Jimin yang masih terlelap.

"Ia sahabatmu?" tanya hantu itu.

"Kami sama-sama kecelakaan ketika dalam bus..." sahutku.

"Araseo! Aku tidak akan mengganggunya!" sahut hantu itu dengan antusias.

"Dan jangan pernah berniat mencelakaiku ataupun Jimin!" sahutku.

Hantu itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku janji!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Hoahmmmmmm..." Hoseok menguap.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.55 AM.

Sudah sejak jam dua belas malam tadi Hoseok mulai merasa mengantuk, namun ia tentu saja tidak boleh tertidur karena sedang bertugas shift malam.

Malam itu Hoseok bertugas bersama perawat lainnya yang bernama Woo Dohwan yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Hoseok.

Dan mereka biasanya pasti saling bertukar waktu untuk memejamkan mata sejenak.

Dohwan tengah tertidur di atas meja perawat tepat disamping Hoseok, sementara Hoseok hanya bisa menahan kantuknya karena ia baru boleh tertidur setelah Dohwan terbangun pukul 02.30 AM nanti.

"Aigoo.. Dohwan hyeong,, Enaknya kau... Sedang terlelap begini.. Ckckckck..." gumam Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Dohwan yang terlelap di atas meja disebelahnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus sepintas namun terasa sangat dingin saat itu.

"Aigoo..." gumam Hoseok. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

Tak lama kemudian, sekelebatan bayangan berwarna hitam melintas tepat di depan meja perawat itu.

Hoseok mulai merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Andwe, jebal..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada memelas.

Bayangan hitam itu kembali melintas cepat di depan meja perawat itu dan hawa ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin.

"Geumanhae, jebal..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada semakin memelas.

Benar saja firasat buruk Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara anak kecil wanita tengah bersenandung dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Haruskah aku membangunkan Dohwan hyeong?" gumam Hoseok. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok hantu anak kecil wanita berusia sekitar 5 tahun berjalan mendekat ke arah Hoseok.

Hantu anak kecil itu membawa sebuah boneka dalam pelukannya.

Wajahnya tidak mengerikan, persis seperti manusia, hanya saja kulitnya pucat. Putih sangat pucat.

Hoseok terdiam. Jangankan untuk membangunkan Dohwan, untuk menggerakan jarinya saja ia tak bisa!

Tubuh Hoseok kaku seketika. Mulutnya tak bisa bersuara seolah suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Hantu anak kecil itu berjalan sambil tersenyum, mendekat ke arah Hoseok.

"Ahjussi... Ayo bermain! Hihihihihi~" sahut hantu itu sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok masih kaku, tak bisa bergerak.

Hantu itu semakin mendekat ke arah Hoseok. "Ayo main, ahjussi! Ayo main bersamaku..."

Dan seketika itu juga wujudnya berubah, menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

Dari kedua bola matanya, mengalir darah sangat banyak. Wajahnya dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ayo main denganku! Ayo!" sahut hantu kecil itu dengan nada penuh amarah.

Air mata Hoseok mulai mengalir karena ketakutan, tubuhnya masih belum juga bisa digerakkan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Dohwan terbangun. Tepat ketika Dohwan bersuara menggumam sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sosok hantu itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Hoseok.

Seketika itu juga Hoseok bisa berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dohwan refleks menatap Hoseok. "Yaishhhh! Kau kenapa, imma?"

"Hyeong! Hyeong, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" sahut Hoseok sambil memeluk tubuh Dohwan dan menangis.

"Yaish.. Kau kenapa lagi? Untung teriakanmu tidak kencang sekali! Bagaimana jika ada pasien yang mendengar teriakanmu lagi? Kau belum kapok ditegur Yoongi ssaem?" sahut Dohwan.

"Hantu anak kecil, hyeong! Barusan ada hantu anak kecil yang menggangguku!" sahut Hoseok dalam isak tangisnya.

Dohwan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hoseok, menenangkannya. "Aigoo... Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini dan kau masih juga takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Kau kan pemberani jadi tidak takut. Sementara aku? Aku ini kan penakut, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok, masih dalam isak tangisnya.

"Kalau penakut mengapa memutuskan menjadi perawat..." sahut Dohwan.

Hoseok tak menjawab, ia terus menangis di bahu Dohwan.

"Aigoo..." sahut Dohwan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi yang cerah, Taehyung ah~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis pagi itu ketika ia menatap ke luar jendela. "Pemandangan di luar sana sangat indah! Kapan kita akan keluar dari sini?"

Taehyung menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Sama sekali tidak indah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Lihat, mataharinya bersinar sangat cerah! Bunga-bunga di pohon itu juga indah..." sahut Jimin.

Apa yang Jimin lihat jelas saja berbeda dengan apa yang Taehyung lihat.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ke arah luar jendela sana." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Waeyo?"

Ternyata, apa yang tengah Taehyung lihat adalah sesosok hantu wanita dengan seragam perawat tengah berdiri di depan jendela.

Wajahnya penuh darah dan dipenuhi luka-luka yang diakibatkan oleh hantaman tinju dan bekas pukulan benda tumpul.

Baju perawat yang seharusnya berwarna putih itu juga dipenuhi banyak bercakd arah.

Rambutnya acak-acakan tidak karuan, dan sekujur tubuhnya pun dipenuhi banyak luka akibat dipukul oleh sesuatu.

Dan yang mengerikannya lagi, sosok perawat itu tengah tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" sahut hantu itu sambil menyeringai dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Taehyung ah. Apa yang kau lihat?" Jimin mulai bergidik melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Taehyung.

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lihat. Dan sesuatu itu jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak indah seperti apa yang tengah kau lihat di luar jendela saat ini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah! Geumanhae, jebal... Aku takut..." Jimin mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

Hantu itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku..." sahut hantu itu dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Taehyung ingin berlari rasanya namun kakinya belum bisa digerakkan dengan sempurna! Ia masih butuh bantuan tongkat itu!

Dan ketika hantu itu semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung, tiba-tiba hantu bernama Jin itu muncul.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak Jin.

Hantu perawat itu menatap Jin. "Jangan campuri urusanku!"

Hantu bernama Jin itu langsung mencekik hantu perawat itu dan setelah mengerang kesakitan, hantu perawat itu menghilang.

"Kau... Menolongku?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap hantu berjas dokter itu.

Jin itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu semalam? Itu artinya, aku akan menjagamu dari para hantu yang sangat ingin mengambil nyawa manusia itu..."

"Mengambil.. Nyawa manusia?" tanya Taehyung.

"Banyak hantu yang berkeliaran disini sangat haus akan darah manusia. Mereka akan mencari mangsa untuk mereka bunuh agar mereka memiliki kekuatan yang semakin tinggi. Berhati-hatilah..." sahut Jin.

"Lalu.. Mengapa kau tidak mengambil nyawa manusia seperti mereka?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kurasa.. Karena aku hilang ingatan... Jadi aku lebih fokus untuk mencari ingatanku dan tidak memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh seperti mereka..." sahut Jin.

"Ahhhh... Begitu rupanya?" sahut Taehyung.

Sementara Jimin ternganga melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah... Kau.. Bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Jin menoleh ke arah Jimin sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Ah... Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatku? Haruskah aku menampakkan wujudku kepadanya agar ia tahu kau tengah berbicara dengan siapa?"

Taehyung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Andwe! Ia bisa pingsan seketika..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengunjungi perpustakaan siang itu.

Taehyung sedang menjalani perawatan kemoterapi lagi dengan Yoongi sehingga Jimin merasa bosan sendirian dan bermaksud menemui Jungkook, sahabat barunya.

Lorong yang menuju ke perpustakaan itu sepi seperti biasanya.

Jimin berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berlarian.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Jimin melihat ke sekitarnya. Kosong, Hanya ada dirinya di lorong itu.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu lanjut berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki berlarian itu kembali terdengar, kali ini bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara seorang anak kecil yang tengah tertawa sambil berlari.

 **DEG!**

Jimin mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Namun akal sehatnya kembali berpikir, mana mungkin ada hantu di siang hari begitu.

Jimin kembali melangkah, namun suara tawa anak kecil dan suara langkah kaki berlarian itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Jimin nekat membalikkan badannya, dan sosok anak kecil itu pun tengah berdiri disana. Tepat di belakangnya.

Hantu anak kecil yang tengah membawa sebuah boneka dalam pelukannya. Kulitnya putih sangat pucat.

Jimin refleks membeku. Mulutnya tak bisa berteriak, kakinya pun tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ayo main, ahjussi.. Ayo temani aku main~" sahut hantu anak kecil itu dengan nada mengerikan.

Hantu anak kecil itu melangkah mendekati Jimin. "Ayo main..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok hantu anak kecil itu berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan, persis seperti apa yang dilihat Hoseok tadi sekitar jam dua pagi.

Dari kedua bola mata hantu anak kecil itu mengalir darah sangat banyak. Wajahnya dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ayo main denganku, ahjussi! Ayo!" sahut hantu kecil itu dengan nada penuh amarah.

Jimin ingin berteriak dan berlari namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Untung saja tepat saat itu, Jungkook membuka pintu perpustakaan.

 **KLEK~**

Ketika pintu itu berbunyi, hantu itu menghilang seketika.

Tubuh Jimin langsung terduduk lemas di lantai dan berteriak sambil menangis ketakutan.

Jungkook refleks berlari menghampiri Jimin.

"Hyeong! Kau kenapa, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil berjongkok dan memegang tubuh Jimin.

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab saking takutnya, Jimin hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Jangan disini nanti ada yang melihat malah jadi ramai.. Ayo kita masuk saja ke perpustakaan, tidak ada siapapun disana selain aku saat ini.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin pun berdiri dengan bantuan Jungkook. Kedua kaki Jimin masih terasa sangat lemah sampai tubuhnya harus dibopong Jungkook agar bisa berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, Jimin duduk di salah satu meja di tengah ruangan, sementara Jungkook membuatkan teh hangat untuk Jimin.

Di dalam perpustakaan memang disediakan sebuah dispenser untuk Jungkook minum.

Jungkook pun menghampiri Jimin sambil membawa segelas teh hangat.

"Minum dulu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook. "Lalu ceritakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

Setelah meminum teh itu dan merasa lebih tenang, Jimin menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya barusan di lorong itu.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Jimin.

"Mengapa... Ada hantu disini, Jungkook ah? Aku bahkan pernah diganggu juga kemarinan di kamar mandi di dalam kamar rawatku..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Jungkook masih terdiam sambil menatap Jimin.

"Mengapa kau diam? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Jimin.

"Jujur saja, aku juga sering diganggu disini.. Kau lihat sendiri kan betapa sepinya perpustakaan ini? Jarang ada pengunjung disini dan aku sering sekali sendirian disini... Setiap sedang sendirian itulah, aku sering diganggu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja?" Jimin terbelalak.

"Apa kau ingat? Ketika pertama kali kau datang kesini, hyeong? Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat ketika mendaftar padaku akan meminjam buku." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. "Aku ingat."

"Makanya waktu itu aku bertanya kan padamu apa kau baik-baik saja? Karena kupikir kau juga diganggu sepertiku.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin pun teringat akan kejaidan aneh yang dirasakannya waktu itu.

"Ah! Majjayo! Waktu itu aku juga seperti diganggu makanya aku asal mengambil buku dan segera berjalan cepat ke mejamu!" sahut Jimin.

"Makanya aku bertanya, karena aku sudah sering merasakan hal-hal aneh disini. Bahkan seringkali mereka menampakkan wujudnya padaku..." sahut Jungkook. "Terakhir kali kemarin itu, waktu kau bertanya padaku aku kenapa. Ketika kau mengembalikan buku yang kau pinjam."

"Ah! Waktu kau terduduk di lantai itu?" sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat itu? Kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa." sahut Jimin.

"Aku pernah ditegur kepala rumah sakit waktu pertama kali aku diganggu dan aku berteriak ketakutan." sahut Jungkook. "Berita ini tidak boleh sembarangan tersebar karena akan merugikan pihak rumah sakit katanya..."

"Jinjja?" sahut Jimin.

"Kurasa, kau juga lebih baik tidak bercerita kepada siapapun selain padaku dan teman sekamarmu itu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo, Jungkook ah..." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkembanganmu cukup pesat, Kim Taehyung hwanja." sahut Yoongi.

"Gumawo, ssaem." sahut Taehyung. "Kira-kira, kapan aku dan Jimin bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Melihat kondisi kalian, sepertinya kurang dari dua minggu kalian sudah bisa pulang."

"Dua minggu? Araseo, ssaem..." sahut Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak betah disini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Apakah ada yang betah tinggal di rumah sakit, ssaem?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Hahaha... Majjayo. Mana ada yang betah tinggal di rumah sakit ya..."

Taehyung ikut tertawa.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung.

"Syukurlah kau dan Jimin hwanja tidak mengidap trauma." sahut Yoongi.

"Ne?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Biasanya, pasien seperti kalian akan disertai rasa trauma akibat kecelakaan. Apalagi... Hanya kalian yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Sejujurnya.. Aku dan Jimin sering bermimpi buruk sejak kecelakaan itu. Hanya saja, ketakutan kami tidak parah... Sedikit trauma itu ada, untung saja tidak sampai mengganggu mental kami.." sahut Taehyung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Oke, kita sudah selesai. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Sohyun ganhosa yang akan mengantarmu ke kamar.."

Taehyung berjalan pelan dengan tongkat itu dan keluar dari ruang fisioterapi.

Seorang perawat berwajah manis bernama Kim Sohyun sudah menunggu disana.

"Ayo, Taehyung hwanja.. Akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu.." sahut Sohyun ganhosa.

"Kurasa, aku akan belajar berjalan sendiri... Toh, aku hanya perlu menaiki lift itu kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk lift yang terletak tak jauh di depannya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kau yakin bisa sendirian?" tanya Sohyun.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Araseo.. Hati-hati ya, hwanjanim..." sahut Sohyun sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam lift itu dan pintu lift itupun tertutup.

Selama di dalam lift dari lantai 2 menuju ke lantai 6, perasaan Taehyung sangat tidak enak.

Untung saja sebelum ada penampakan yang mengganggunya, pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai 6.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan keluar dari lift itu.

Dan tepat tak jauh di hadapannya, Taehyung melihat sesuatu.

Ada sesosok anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun tengah berdiri membelakangi Taehyung.

Sosok itu sosok yang sangat tidak asing di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan dengan tongkatnya mendekat ke arah sosok itu berada.

Ketika Taehyung sudah berdiri dekat dengan sosok anak kecil itu, Taehyung memanggil nama seseorang.

"Kim.. Taesoon?" sahut Taehyung pelan.

Sosok itu pun berbalik dan menatap wajah Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung terbelalak seletika itu juga ketika melihat sosok kecil dihadapannya itu.

Sesosok anak kecil wanita kecil yang sangat manis, dengan warna kulit yang putih, sangat pucat.

"Taehyungie oppa?" sahut anak kecil itu pelan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NOTE : MAAF BANGET ASLI SAYA LAMA UPDATENYA :( SINYAL INI NGAJAK KEMUSUHAN TERUS HUWEEEE :(**

* * *

 **reply for review :**

 **HanaChanOke : kemaren jungkook ya hantunya? sekarang jin wkwk XD INI LANJUTANNYA :)**

 **iymyhzxx : SEKALI2 HANTUNYA GANTENG GITU AH/? XD**

 **Habibahjeon : mending sekarat? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Ketika aku sudah berdiri dekat dengan sosok anak kecil dihadapanku itu, aku memanggil nama seseorang yang selama ini selalu kurindukan.

"Kim.. Taesoon?" sahutku pelan.

Sosok di hadapanku itu pun berbalik dan menatap wajahku.

Seketika itu juga aku terbelalak ketika melihat sosok kecil dihadapanku itu.

Sesosok anak kecil wanita kecil yang sangat manis, dengan warna kulit yang putih, sangat pucat. Wajah anak kecil itu adalah wajah yang sama sekali tidak asing bagiku!

"Taehyungie oppa?" sahut anak kecil itu pelan sambil menatapku. "Kau kini bisa melihatku?"

Aku terjatuh dalam posisi duduk. Tongkat itu terkatuh di sampingku.

"Kau... Benar-benar Taesoon?" sahutku, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Sosok taesoon dihadapanku itu menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo, oppa... Ini aku..."

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku, masih dalam posisi duduk dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku sudah lama mengikutimu, oppa... Hanya... Kau tidak bisa melihatku..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

Aku terdiam.

Jadi... Selama ini... Arwah Taesoon selalu mengikutiku? Ia... Selalu ada bersamaku?

Mengapa... Aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Setiap oppa menangis sendirian setelah aku pergi dan eomma serta appa meninggalkanmu, aku selalu ingin memelukmu, oppa... Hanya saja.. Kita sudah berbeda dunia. Aku.. Tidak bisa lagi memelukmu... Kau saja bahkan tidak bisa melihatku..." sahutnya lagi.

"Jinjja?" sahutku dengan terkejut.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jinjja, oppa..."

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Ternyata, selama ini aku tidak sendirian!

Ternyata, selama ini arwah Taesoon selalu ada disampingku dan menemaniku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihatnya!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakangku, yang membuat arwah Taesoon menghilang seketika.

"Taehyung hwanja! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak suara itu sambil berlari ke arahku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Hoseok ganhosa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terjatuh? Apa tubuhmu terasa sakit? Mengapa kau menangis?" Hoseok ganhosa terlihat sangat panik melihatku terjatuh di atas lantai dengan berlinang air mata.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menghapus air mataku. "Aniya... Geunyang..."

Hoseok ganhosa membantuku berdiri dan memberikan tongkat itu kepadaku, lalu membantuku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, hwanjanim?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne..."

"Beristirahatlah.. Kau habis fisioterapi kan? Pasti lelah... Tidurlah.. Jika ada apa-apa, langsung tekan bel ini dan aku akan segera mendatangimu, araseo?" sahutnya.

"Ne, ganhosa!" sahutku sambil menganggukan kepalaku

"Dimana Jimin hwanja?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa sambil menatap kasur Jimin yang kosong.

"Molla..." sahutku. "Perpustakaan mungkin? Ia suka membaca, dan ia pernah bilang disini ada perpustakaan. Apa benar ada perpustakaan disini?"

"Majjayo... Ada perpustakaan di lantai tiga.." sahut Hoseok ganhosa. "Jimin hwanja sering kesana rupanya? Araseo..."

Hoseok ganhosa pun berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang sangat mengerikan duduk di atas kasur Jimin.

Menatap tajam ke arahku.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian pasien sepertiku.

Wajahnya baik-baik saja, hanya terlihat sangat pucat.

Namun... Pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya bersimbah darah, sangat banyak.

Aku baru sadar, perutnya sobek!

Ada luka menganga di perutnya.

Aku langsung merasa mual seketika ketika melihat isi di dalam perutnya yang menganga itu.

Beberapa usus terjuntai keluar.

"Hoekssssssssssssssssss..."

Aku benar-benar ingin muntah rasanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Dan sosok hantu mengerikan itu segera menghilang.

Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah selesai, Taehyung ah?" tanya Jimin sambil menatapku.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Wajahmu pucat, Taehyung ah! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin.

Aku masih terdiam, rasa syokku akibat melihat sosok mengerikan itu belum hilang.

"Jangan bilang... Kau melihat yang aneh-aneh lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Aku juga... Tadi ketika menuju perpustakaan... Aku melihat hantu yang sangat mengerikan..." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Malam, Hoseok ah..." sahut Namjoon ketika berpapasan dengan Hoseok di lantai 3.

"Ah! Malam, Namjoon ah..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Habis dari lab?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Seperti biasa. Cek darah."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Nanti Seunggi ssaem yang akan memberitahukan hasilnya padaku ke kamarku kalau hasilnya sudah keluar." sahut Namjoon.

Lee Seunggi adalah dokter yang bertugas di lab Bighit Hospital.

"Yeokshi... Kim Namjoon..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo... Jangan begitu, aku jadi tidak enak." sahut Namjoon.

"Hehehehe..." Hoseok tertawa kecil.

"Kau shift malam?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ne~ Dengan Dohwan hyeong... Seminggu ini kami shift malam."

"Himnae, Hoseok ah!" sahut Namjoon. "Kudengar, ada banyak penampakan di rumah sakit ini setelah kebakaran waktu itu... Untunglah sejauh ini aku tidak pernah diganggu."

"Sssst! Jangan bicara begitu! Bagaimana jika mereka mendengarmu, lalu mulai mengganggumu?" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon hanya tertawa.

"Kau sungguh aneh, Kim Namjoon.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau sangat lucu, Jung Hoseok.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku boneka? Cih..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Himnae, chinggu ya!" sahut Namjoon.

"Gumawo, chinggu!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon pun kembali ke kamarnya di lantai 5.

Ingatan Hoseok kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kali ini bergabung di Bighit Hospital.

Namjoon lah pasien pertama yang dijaga oleh Hoseok. Dan Namjoon memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan.

Kebetulan mereka seumuran dan kepribadian mereka cocok untuk saling bertukar pikiran. Hoseok satu-satunya perawat yang bisa diajak bicara oleh Namjoon secara nyaman.

Makanya, sejak tahun lalu, Namjoon mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menganggap Hoseok seperti sahabatnya dan meminta Hoseok untuk tidak bersikap formal kepadanya.

Ketika Hoseok tengah melamun mengingat awal - awal pertemuannya dengan Namjoon, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Hoseok.

"Kkamjakiya!" teriak Hoseok pelan.

"Yaishhhh.. Kau melamun lagi? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan mudah berteriak, nanti para pasien bertanya-tanya!" sahut Yoongi, yang sudah berdiri di samping Hoseok.

"Ah, Yoongi hyeong! Kau mengangetkanku!" gerutu Hoseok.

"Kau sih penakut sekali. Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau sih enak, hyeong. Tidak mudah takut pada hal-hal gaib..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau saja yang terlalu penakut, Jung Hoseok." sahut Yoongi.

"Ajari aku, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Hoseok dan duduk disana.

"Agar tidak mudah takut sepertimu." sahut Hoseok.

"Bagaimana aku mengajarkanmu? Aku ini sejak kecil sudah tidak takut, dan kau sejak kecil sudah penakut." sahut Yoongi.

"Cih..." gerutu Hoseok. Hoseok paling benci setiap melihat sikap arogan Yoongi keluar seperti ini.

"Dohwan ganhosa kemana? Bukankah kau satu shift dengannya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Berkeliling mengecek pasien di lantai dua dan empat.." sahut Hoseok.

"Lalu nanti kau akan mengecek para pasien di lantai lima dan enam?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dohwan hyeong memang menyebalkan." sahut Hoseok. "Aku kan takut kalau harus berkeliling ke atas sana!"

"Lagipula, bukankah di setiap lantai sudah ada perawat yang bertugas jaga. Mengapa kalian berdua masih harus berkeliling mengecek pasien? Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sistem di rumah sakit ini." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau kan sudah empat tahun bekerja disini, hyeong. Masa kau masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sistem manajement rumah sakit ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Entahlah... Aku masih sering bentrok dengan kepala rumah sakit." sahut Yoongi.

"Karena kau dokter terbaik di Daegu, makanya pihak rumah sakit masih terus mempertahankanmu disini ya, hyeong? Padahal kepribadianmu tidak bagus, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok.

 **PLAK!**

Pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala Hoseok. "Diam kau, Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Yoongi barusan.

Tak lama kemudian, Dohwan kembali kesana.

"Ah.. Ada Yoongi ssaem." sahut Dohwan, menyapa Yoongi.

"Kau sudah kembali? Aku sedang menemani temanmu yang penakut ini." sahut Yoongi.

Seunggi pun berjalan melewati meja perawat di lantai 3 itu.

"Seunggi ssaem, apa itu hasil lab Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok.

Seunggi menghentikan langkahnya. "Majjayo. Waeyo?"

"Anemianya bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ia masih perlu dirawat beberapa hari lagi. Kondisinya belum banyak membaik." sahut Seunggi.

"Katanya, sejak kecil ia sudah mengidap anemia itu. Dan bertambah akut seiring bertambahnya usianya." sahut Yoongi.

"Majjayo." sahut Seunggi. "Baiklah, aku ke atas dulu ya, ke kamar rawat Kim Namjoon."

"Ne, ssaem!" sahut Hoseok dan Dohwan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Sejujurnya, hari ini aku agak malas pulang ke apartementku.

Eomma sedang menginap di rumahku, dan aku paling kesal setiap harus mendengarkan semua celotehan eomma yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Apakah aku menginap saja di rumah sakit ini? Aku kan bisa berkata kepada eomma kalau aku ada banyak kerjaan sampai tidak sempat pulang!

Baru saja aku memikirkan ide ini, handphoneku berdering.

Eomma meneleponku.

Cih!

Aku malas menjawab panggilannya.

Tapi kalau tidak kujawab, ia bisa saya langsung menaiki taxi dan mendatangiku kesini!

Terpaksa, aku menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ne, eomma? Waeyo?" sahutku setelah menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya eomma.

"Hmmm... Aku akan pulang agak malam..." sahutku. "Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Pulang, Yoongi ya. Jebal... Eomma kesepian sendirian disini." sahut eomma.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Nada bicara eomma begitu lemas dan memelas.

"Jangan lupa, segera pulang... Temani eomma.. Araseo?" sahut eomma dengan nada semakin memelas.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ne... Araseo.." sahutku.

Panggilanpun terputus.

Cih!

Haruskah ia memelas seperti itu? Aku paling tidak tahan kalau sudah mendengarnya memelas seperti itu.

Aku akhirnya merapikan ruanganku dan bersiap untuk kembali ke apartementku.

Setelah aku mengunci ruanganku, sebelum pulang aku tiba-tiba ingin buang air.

"Hyeong! Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hoseok ketika melihatku mengunci pintu ruanganku.

"Ne.. Tapi aku akan ke toilet dulu sebelum ke mobil." sahutku.

"Perlu kutemani? Kau tidak takut sendirian ke toilet pada jam segini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Memangnya aku ini kau?" sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Cih! Kau memang menyebalkan, hyeong." gerutu Hoseok. "Berhati-hatilah."

Aku pun masuk ke dalam toilet khusus pria di lantai 3 itu.

Hawanya memang sudah terasa tidak enak.

Tapi, aku kan bukan penakut. Jadi aku dengan santainya masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan buang air kecil disana.

Tiba-tiba, lampu mulai meredup. Aku bisa merasakan, cahaya lampunya meredup.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku tidak takut." sahutku sambil menaikan resleting celanaku setelah selesai buang air.

Tiba-tiba.

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu tertutup di bilik sebelahku.

Hoseok kah?

Aku berjalan keluar dari bilik itu dan melihat ke bilik di sebelah kanan dan kiriku.

Kosong.

Mwoya igo? Cih!

Ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku untuk maju, tiba-tiba saja seperti ada tangan yang mencengkram kakiku sehingga kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku mengguncang-guncangkan keras kakiku agar terlepas.

"Lepaskan aku, imma!" bentakku.

Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat ke arah kakiku.

Sebuah tangan yang gosong terbakar tengah mencengkram erat kakiku.

Hanya itu. Sepotong tangan yang gosong terbakar. Tanpa ada kepala atau anggota tubuh lainnya disana.

Aku memang bukan penakut, jika mereka hanya menampakkan wujudnya.

Namun, kali ini aku merasa keamananku terancam karena tangan itu mencengkram erat kakiku sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak!

Aku terus meronta agar kakiku terlepas, dan tiba-tiba saja di cermin di depanku terpantul sosok seorang pria yang wajah dan tubuhnya nya sudah hancur terbakar sampai aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah sebenarnya dari sosok itu.

Pakaiannya, tubuhnya, wajahnya.. Semuanya hitam gosong terbakar.

Sosok itu terlihat menyeringai ke arahku.

"Geumanhae, jinjja!" bentakku. "Berhenti menggangguku atau aku akan berteriak!"

Sosok itu justru menyeringai semakin lebar.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah bersiul berjalan mendekat ke toilet ini.

Dan sosok mengerikan serta tangan yang mencengkram kakiku itu menghilang seketika.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Dan Dohwan ganhosa pun berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet itu.

"Ah! Yoongi ssaem! Kupikir, kau sudah pulang." sahutnya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang." sahutku.

Ia menatapku sejenak.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Kau terlihat agak pucat. Kau tidak apa-apa, ssaem?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah sejak dulu kulitku memang sudah pucat?" sahutku sambil tersenyum, berusaha agar ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sedikit ketakutan barusan.

Harga diriku lebih penting ketimbang rasa takutku, ya kan?

"Ah, majjayo... Hehehe.." sahutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku pun segera berjalan keluar dari toilet itu dan segera menuju parkiran mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Malam itu Taehyung terbangun pukul 01.23 AM.

Dan tepat ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, sosok Taesoon tengah duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut, kemudian terduduk di atas kasurnya dan menatap ke arah Taesoon.

"Oppa? Kau terbangun? Waeyo?" tanya Taesoon dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk lagi, Taesoon ah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Bermimpi apa? Kecelakaan yang membunuhku? Atau kecelakaan yang menimpamu, oppa?" tanya Taesoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uhmmm... Sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpaku, hampir setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan kejadian di rel kereta api itu, Taesoon ah..." sahut Taehyung. "Namun, setelah kecelakaan bus itu menimpaku, aku lebih sering bermimpi buruk dengan memimpikan kecelakaan bus itu..."

"Mianhae, oppa... Karena aku, eomma dan appa jadi membencimu..." sahut Taesoon dengan wajah sangat sedih.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Gwenchana... Toh, ini memang kecerobohanku..."

"Mianhae..." sahut Taesoon lagi.

Saat itu juga, Taehyung sangat ingin mengusap kepala Taesoon untuk menenangkannya, namun ia tidak bisa menyentuh arwah Taesoon di hadapannya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat satu hal.

"Taesoon ah! Mengapa wujudmu tidak mengerikan? Padahal tubuhmu hancur ketika kau meninggal.." tanya Taehyung.

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut, oppa.." sahut Taesoon.

"Jadi kalian bisa merubah bentuk kalian sesuka kalian? Mengapa ada hantu yang oppa kenal, ia tidak bisa merubah bentuknya? Ia selalu mendatangi oppa dengan wujudnya ketika meninggal, padahal ia tidak berniat jahat pada oppa.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apakah dokter yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu oppa?" tanya Taesoon.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ia lupa ingatan. Ia tidak tahu ia siapa dan mengapa ia meninggal. Makanya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa dengan wujudnya.." sahut Taesoon.

"Arwah penasaran? Seperti itu maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Taesoon menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Taehyung menatap Taesoon.

"Waeyo, oppa?" tanya Taesoon.

"Lalu... Kau mengetahui kau siapa, kau mengetahui dengan jelas apa penyebab kematianmu.. Mengapa kau masih disini dan tidak pergi ke alammu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku... Ingin menemani oppa... Eomma dan appa membuang oppa, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan oppa juga?" sahut Taesoon.

 **TES~**

Air mata Taehyung langsung menetes saat itu juga.

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata selama ini ketika ia merasa sendirian, Taesoon selalu ada disampingnya. Ia tidak sendirian. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Taesoon itu.

"Uljimma, oppa... Kalau oppa menangis, aku juga akan sedih..." sahut Taesoon.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Araseo..."

Dan malam itu, Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang malam bersama Taesoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong yang gelap itu.

Keringatku sudah menetes dengan deras, membasahi pakaian yang kukenakan.

Aku terus berlari, namun sosok itu terus mengejarku.

Sesosok hantu wanita dengan pakaian compang camping, Tubuh dan pakaiannya itu penuh dengan bercak darah merah kehitaman.

Wajahnya dipenuhi luka akibat pukulan benda tajam dan benda tumpul.

Luka memar kebiruan dan luka-luka sayatan benda tajam menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah terang.

Tangan dan kakinya juga dipenuhi banyak luka memar yang disertai beberapa luka yang mengalirkan darah.

Aku terus berlari dengan secepat mungkin hingga nafasku terengah-engah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu muncul dihadapanku.

Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang sangat pucat dan penuh luka itu ke leherku, lalu mencekik leherku dengan kuat.

Aku mulai meronta.

Nafasku mulai terasa sesak.

Tak ada suara yang bisa kukeluarkan dari tenggorokanku.

Cengkraman itu semakin menguat di leherku, membuat nafasku semakin sesak.

Apa aku... Akan mati saat ini?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review :**

 **iymyhzxx : saya klo jadi taehyung pasti udah pingan XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : ngetik "SAYA CINTA TAEV" aja XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong yang gelap itu.

Keringatku sudah menetes dengan deras, membasahi pakaian yang kukenakan.

Aku terus berlari, namun sosok itu terus mengejarku.

Sesosok hantu wanita dengan pakaian compang camping, Tubuh dan pakaiannya itu penuh dengan bercak darah merah kehitaman.

Wajahnya dipenuhi luka akibat pukulan benda tajam dan benda tumpul.

Luka memar kebiruan dan luka-luka sayatan benda tajam menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah terang.

Tangan dan kakinya juga dipenuhi banyak luka memar yang disertai beberapa luka yang mengalirkan darah.

Aku terus berlari dengan secepat mungkin hingga nafasku terengah-engah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu muncul dihadapanku.

Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang sangat pucat dan penuh luka itu ke leherku, lalu mencekik leherku dengan kuat.

Aku mulai meronta.

Nafasku mulai terasa sesak.

Tak ada suara yang bisa kukeluarkan dari tenggorokanku.

Cengkraman itu semakin menguat di leherku, membuat nafasku semakin sesak.

Apa aku... Akan mati saat ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara samar-samar memanggil namaku.

"Hoseok ah.. Jung Hoseok! Kau kenapa?"

Suara itu...

Dohwan hyeong!

Aku tersentak dan membuka kedua mataku.

Dahengiya!

Ternyata, barusan aku hanya bermimpi!

Nafasku masih terengah-engah ketika terbangun.

"Kau kenapa, Hoseok ah?" tanya Dohwan hyeong sambil menatapku. "Kau berkeringat dingin dan nafasmu terengah-engah dalam tidurmu barusan."

Aku mengatur nafasku hingga agak tenang.

"Aku bermimpi buruk, hyeong..." sahutku setelah nafasmu agak tenang.

"Bermimpi apa?" tanya Dohwan hyeong.

"Ada hantu wanita yang mencekik leherku.." sahutku.

Dohwan hyeong tertawa. "Aigoo! Ada-ada saja mimpimu! Hahahaha..."

"Aku sangat takut, hyeong.. Jinjja..." sahutku.

Dohwan hyeong menepuk-nepuk pelan bahuku. "Gwenchana... Itu hanya mimpi..."

Aku menatap jam di dinding.

Sudah pukul 03.18 AM.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kan selama aku tertidur, hyeong?" sahutku.

"Semua aman-aman saja." sahutnya.

"Aigoo... Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang rasanya..." sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Siang itu matahari bersinar cukup terik.

Namjoon segera menutup jendela kamarnya karena pandangannya berkunang-kunang setiap melihat cahaya matahari akibat anemia akut yang dideritanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara kotak tissue terjatuh.

 **DUG!**

Namjoon menoleh ke sampingnya.

Kotak tissue yang berada di meja di samping kanan kasur Namjoon tiba-tiba terjatuh padahal hanya ada Namjoon seorang diri di dalam kamar itu.

"Apa angin yang menjatuhkannya?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon pun turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil kotak tissue yang terjatuh itu, lalu meletakkan kembali kotak tissue itu di meja.

Tiba-tiba saja gorden di kamar Namjoon mulai bergeak pelan, padahal tak ada angin yang bertiup di siang hari yang terik itu.

"Angin dari AC kah yang meniupnya?" gumam Namjoon lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuh Namjoon.

"Mwoya igo?" gumam Namjoon.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Apa karena semalam aku berkata kepada Hoseok aku tidak pernah diganggu?" gumam Namjoon. "Apa ini ulah para hantu yang katanya bergentayangan di rumah sakit?"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Namjoon terasa sangat lemas.

"Aku rasa anemiaku kumat lagi..." gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **TUK! TUK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kuku mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

"Geumanhae, jebal... Aku sedang sangat lemas dan tidak bisa merasa ketakutan saat ini..." sahut Namjoon. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Tiba-tiba saja mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat ke arah Namjoon.

"Jebal... Jangan ganggu aku..." pinta Namjoon dengan nada memohon.

Dan suara langkah kaki itu terhenti seketika.

Namjoon membuka kedua matanya karena menganggap sudah tidak ada apapun disana.

Namun, Namjoon justru terlonjak ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri disana.

Sesosok hantu wanita berwajah sangat pucat. Dari kedua bola matanya menetes darah. Dari dahinya juga mengalir darah.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sementara kedua tangan dan kakinya bengkok, tidak berada di posisi yang seharusnya, seolah kedua tangan dan kakinya itu patah dari rusuknya sehingga tidak berada pada posisi seharusnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Namjoon refleks berteriak, membuat dua orang perawat langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon tak lama setelah teriakan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

"Ada apa, Namjoon hwanja?" tanya salah seorang perawat yang bernama Kim Sejeong.

Namjoon mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hwanjanim?" tanya perawat lainnya yang bernama Jung Chaeyeon.

Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne.. Gwenchana... Kurasa, aku bermimpi buruk barusan..."

"Aigoo.. Syukurlah.. Kupikir kau terjatuh, Namjoon hwanja..." sahut Sejeong.

"Gwenchana.. Aku hanya merasa sangat pusing. Apa aku bisa meminta obat penambah zat besi, ganhosa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Araseo. Tunggu sebentar, akan kami bawakan segera." sahut Chaeyeon.

Sejeong dan Chaeyeon pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar itu untuk mengambilkan obat penambah zat besi.

"Igo mwoya?" gumam Namjoon, masih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Jimin tengah mengunjungi perpustakaan lagi. Untuk meminjam buku dan sekaligus untuk mengobrol dengan Jungkook.

Di perpustakaan siang itu hanya ada Jungkook, Jimin, dan 2 orang lain yang mengenakan pakaian biasa. Sepertinya kedua orang itu adalah anggota keluarga dari pasien.

Salah seorang dari kedua orang itu tengah terlihat mencatat beberapa hal di buku catatannya, sepertinya mahasiswi yang sedang belajar sambil menunggu keluarganya yang dirawat di Bighit Hospital.

Seorang yang lainnya terlihat hanya sedang membaca sebuah buku novel tentang kehidupan.

Jimin tengah menatap buku-buku di rak dihadapannya untuk memilih buku mana yang akan dipinjamnya untuk dibaca di dalam kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin mendengar suara ketukan di rak kayu di belakangnya.

 **TUK.. TUK...**

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya.

 **TUK.. TUK... TUK..**

"Mwoya?" gumam Jimin.

 **TUK.. TUK...**

Jimin menahan nafasnya.

Hawa dingin mulai menyerang leher Jimin.

Detak jantung Jimin mulai berdegup kencang.

Jimin terus menatap buku-buku di rak dihadapannya dan tidak berani menoleh ke belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan dari meja di tengah ruangan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jimin refleks berlari dari tempatnya berdiri menuju meja Jungkook, sementara Jungkook menghampiri wanita yang berteriak barusan.

Jimin menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di kolong meja Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

Wanita itu terlihat agak pucat wajahnya. Nafasnya terlihat sangat cepat.

Pria yang tengah asik membaca novel tentang kehidupan itu juga terkejut dan bertanya ada apa dengan wanita itu.

"Aku.. Barusan... Melihat... Ada hantu yang sangat mengerikan... Merangkak di kolong mejaku... Dan memegang erat kakiku..." sahut wanita itu sambil menangis karena ketakutan.

"Jinjja?" Pria yang berdiri disitu terbelalak. "Benar ternyata gosip yang beredar! Bahwa ada hantu di rumah sakit ini!"

Jungkook menatap pria itu. "Ini kan rumah sakit. Ada banyak korban kecelakaan dan juga kematian yang terjadi disini. Kurasa, wajar jika ada hantu di rumah sakit. Bukankah di rumah sakit lain pun pasti juga terjadi hal-hal menakutkan seperti ini?"

"Benar juga katamu.." sahut pria itu.

"Aku... Sangat takut..." sahut wanita itu, masih sambil menangis ketakutan.

Jungkook memegang kedua bahu wanita itu untuk menenangkannya.

Sementara di kolong meja Jungkook, Jimin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya karena ketakutan tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara.

Suara nafas yang terdengar agak berat. Mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Jungkook? Itu kau?" sahut Jimin pelan.

Suara nafas itu semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Ketika Jimin menoleh ke samping, tepat di sampingnya ada sesosok hantu yang tengah merangkak menuju ke arahnya.

Hantu wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Separuh wajahnya yang terlihat itu sudah hancur, hangus akibat luka-luka bakar. Bola mata kanannya yang terlihat itu menggelantung keluar, nyaris copot dari liang matanya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya juga nyaris hangus terbakar dan di sebagian kulit yang tidak terbakar itu terlihat banyak luka memar dan luka sayatan kecil.

Dan sosok mengerikan itu terus merangkak perlahan mendekati Jimin.

Untung saja kali itu tubuh Jimin tidak menjadi kaku.

Ia bahkan bisa berteriak. Sangat kencang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jimin hanya bisa meringkuk dan berteriak.

Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berlari menghampiri mejanya dan berjongkok.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ada hantu... Yang merangkak ke arahku!" sahut Jimin sambil menangis.

Jungkook langsung menarik tubuh Jimin agar keluar dari kolong meja itu dan memeluk Jimin agar Jimin menjadi tenang.

Pria yang ada disana segera berlari keluar. "Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini sebelum hantu itu juga mendatangiku!"

Wanita muda itu juga berjalan tertatih menuju pintu keluar.

"Cih... Hantu itu lagi-lagi mengusir pengunjung perpustakaan! Apa mereka suka melihatku sendirian saja disini?" gerutu Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh Jimin dan menenangkan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung kembali menahan nafas ketika baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin di dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Sesosok hantu pria mengenakan seragam perawat tengah menatapnya lewat cermin dihadapannya itu.

Wajahnya sangat putih pucat dan dipenuhi luka memar serta luka goresan yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kedua bola matanya berwarna putih semua, sama sekali tidak ada bulatan hitam kecil di dalamnya.

Dan... Wajah itu tidak memiliki kedua telinga. Telinganya hilang dan darah mengalir keluar dari tempat dimana seharusnya kedua telinganya itu berada.

Dan tubuhnya hanya ada sampai pinggang saja. Buntung. Bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang ke bawah sama sekali tidak ada. Sementara baju pasien yang dikenakannya penuh dengan darah.

Sosok itu menyeringai menatap Taehyung.

"Kudengar.. Kau bisa melihat penampakan disini... Itu berarti.. Kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas kan?" tanya hantu itu dengan suara mengerikan.

"Pergilah.. Kumohon..." pinta Taehyung sambil menahan rasa takutnya.

Hantu itu menyeringai dan melayang mendekati punggung Taehyung.

"Aku... Akan mengajakmu bersamaku... Kau tidak perlu dirawat lagi disini.. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku..." sahut hantu itu dengan suara yang mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Taehyung merinding.

Sosok itu terus melayang mendekat ke arah Taehyung, namun tiba-tiba saja sosok hantu bernama Jin itu muncul tepat di belakang hantu itu dan mencekik hantu itu hingga menghilang dari sana.

Taehyung refleks jatuh terduduk di depan wastafel kamar mandi itu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Banyak hantu mengerikan seperti mereka di rumah sakit ini!" sahut Jin.

'"Gumawo.. Karena sudah menyelamatkanku..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengatur nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendapatkan ijin oleh perawat yang bertugas untuk naik ke roof garden yang berada di atap rumah sakit.

Di atas sana ada sebuah taman kecil dan beberapa bangku kayu panjang untuk para dokter dan perawat melepaskan penat mereka setelah mencium bau obat-obatan sepanjang hari.

Taehyung terduduk di atas sana sendirian.

Ah, tidak sendirian. Bersama hantu bernama Kim Seokjin itu tepatnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui informasi mengenaiku?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum menemukan perawat atau dokter yang bisa kutanyai mengenaimu... Aku takut bagaimana jika aku salah bertanya..."

Jin menatap Taehyung.

"Aku takut.. Bagaimana jika kasus kematianmu.. Justru adalah sesuatu yang ingin ditutup-tutupi oleh rumah sakit ini? Makanya kau lupa akan identitasmu... Karena kematianmu adalah sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh pihak rumah sakit." sahut Taehyung.

"Masuk akal. Ucapanmu masuk akal." sahut Jin.

"Karena itu, aku akan sangat berhati-hati dalam menanyakan mengenai identitasmu dan penyebab kematianmu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana... Jika ucapanmu benar?" sahut Jin. "Bagaimana jika... Kematianku adalah sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah sakit ini secara disengaja?"

"Aku takut.. Bagaimana jika kematianmu bukanlah kecelakaan. Namun.. Suatu pembunuhan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jin menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika benar aku dokter disini, dan aku dibunuh... Siapa kira-kira yang membunuhku? Apa... Masalah yang membuatnya membunuhku?"

Taehyung menatap Jin. "Makanya, aku tidak bisa seenaknya menanyakan tentangmu... Bersabarlah. Aku akan mencari siapa yang bisa kupercayai di rumah sakit ini... Setelah itu, aku akan menanyakan tentangmu padanya.."

"Gumawo..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau sudah beberapa kali membantuku. Sudah seharusnya kan aku membalas kebaikanmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... Seperti itu ceritanya?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

Malam itu, Jimin sengaja mengajak Jungkook makan malam bersama di kantin rumah sakit setelah jam kerja Jungkook berakhir, sebelum Jungkook kembali ke rumahnya.

Kata Jimin, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongnya dari hantu mengerikan di perpustakaan siang tadi.

"Makanya.. Ada banyak hantu mengerikan di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku mendengar cerita itu sekitar dua bulan setelah aku bekerja disini. Awalnya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar ketika dua orang perawat membahas mengenai hal ini..." sahut Jungkook. "Lalu, aku bertanya kepada seorang perawat yang ku kenal disini. Katanya, info itu benar."

"Aigoo..." sahut Jimin. "Pantas saja... Sosok hantu yang pernah kulihat disini semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan..."

"Seminggu atau dua minggu lagi kau akan pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Sementara aku? Aku masih harus bekerja disini, setidaknya sampai enam bulan ke depan." sahut Jungkook.

"Himnae, Jungkook ah!" sahut Jimin. "Aku akan sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan jika ada waktu luang setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Janji, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Jungkook. "Janji~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sedang terduduk di atas kasurnya ketika Jimin masuk ke kamar itu.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Taehyung ketika melihat Jimin berjalan masuk.

"Makan malam dengan Jungkook. Penjaga perpustakaan yang kuceritakan padamu itu." sahut Jimin.

"Setelah mendapatkan teman baru, kau jadi sering meninggalkanku, Park Jimin." sahut Taehyung.

"Mian, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin. "Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu..."

"Araseo, imma.." sahut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kondisi kakimu?" tanya Jimin.

"Sudah jauh membaik." sahut Taehyung.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jimin sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin terduduk.

"Taehyung ah! Aku punya info mengenai rumah sakit ini!" sahut Jimin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Kata Jungkook, sepuluh tahun yang lalu rumah sakit ini pernah terbakar habis. Kebakaran sangat besar dan hampir semua pasien, dokter, dan perawat disini mati terbakar." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Jinjja?"

"Jinjja ya..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.  
 **  
.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : hayo kira2 kenapa hayo? wkwkw :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Taehyung ah! Aku punya info mengenai rumah sakit ini!" sahut Jimin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Kata Jungkook, sepuluh tahun yang lalu rumah sakit ini pernah terbakar habis. Kebakaran sangat besar dan hampir semua pasien, dokter, dan perawat disini mati terbakar." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Jinjja?"

"Jinjja ya..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja... Hampir semua hantu yang bergentayangan disini tubuhnya hangus terbakar..." sahut Taehyung.

"Hantu yang kulihat di perpustakaan itu juga hangus terbakar tubuhnya..." sahut Jimin. "Rumah sakit ini ternyata mengerikan, Taehyung ah.. Cepatlah pulih agar kita bisa keluar dari sini!"

"Araseo.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin. "Aku akan melatih kakiku agar bisa secepat mungkin berjalan dengan baik... Supaya kita bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini..."

Tepat ketika Taehyung selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, sesosok hantu muncul di hadapan Taehyung.

Hantu itu tidak memiliki kepala.

Ah! Bukannya tidak memiliki kepala. Kepalanya ada, hanya saja tidak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya.

Tubuh itu melayang di depan kasur Jimin, menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

Sebuah tubuh wanita tanpa kepala.

Karena kepalanya berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

Dari leher yang tanpa kepala itu mengalir banyak darah merah kehitaman.

Sementara sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka memar dan luka sayatan.

Kulitnya berwarna putih sangat pucat.

Dan kedua kakinya buntung, hanya sampai di betis saja. Tidak ada telapak di kedua kakinya.

Dan kepala yang berada dalam genggaman tangan sang hantu itu sangat mengerikan.

Wajahnya penuh luka sayatan dan bibirnya bawahnya sobek serta mengeluarkan sangat banyak darah.

Rambutnya sangat berantakan dan dipenuhi darah.

Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah itu tengah menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Kudengar... Kau bisa melihat kami?" sahut hantu itu sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam, membeku.

Membuat Jimin kebingungan. "Ada apa denganmu, imma? Mengapa kau menatap ke depan kasurku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Taehyung terdiam. Ekspresinya menunjukkan sebuah ketakutan.

"Aku... Tolong aku..." sahut hantu itu. "Tolong aku untuk mencari kedua telapak kakiku... Aku sudah berkeliling sangat lama di rumah sakit ini, namun kedua telapak kakiku tidak bisa kutemukan.. Aku hanya menemukan kepalaku ini."

"Jangan ganggu aku..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada memelas. "Kumohon.."

Hantu itu melayang, mendekat ke kasur Taehyung.

"Bantu aku mencari kedua telapak kakiku!" sahut hantu wanita itu dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung ah?" Jimin mulai panik melihat Taehyung berbicara sendirian.

Wajah Taehyung mulai terlihat pucat.

Wajar saja! Hantu tanpa kepala itu sangat mengerikan! Tentu saja Taehyung merasa sangat ketakutan.

Hantu itu semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung. "Bantu aku!"

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berteriak, "Kumohon jangan mendekat!"

"Arggggggggggggh!"

Terdengar jeritan hantu wanita itu.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, dan sosok hantu bernama Jin itu sudah ada disana, tengah mencekik leher buntung milik hantu perempuan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok hantu wanita itu lenyap begitu saja bagaikan debu hilang diterbangkan angin.

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu menatap hantu bernama Jin itu.

"Kau ingin berterima kasih lagi, ya kan?" sahut Jin dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang mengerikan itu.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Gumawo..."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa lagi, Taehyung ah! Jangan menakutiku, jebal..." Jimin sudah meringkuk dan nyaris menangis di atas kasurnya.

"Urus dulu temanmu yang penakut itu. Aku akan menghilang lagi. Annyeong!" sahut Jin.

Setelah sosok Jin menghilang, Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Neo gwenchana?"

"Jangan bilang, kau melihat penampakan lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Untung saja kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Hantu itu tanpa kepala dan tidak memiliki telapak kaki."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jimin terpekik mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Aku jadi iri padamu..." sahut Taehyung. "Mengapa harus aku yang tiba-tiba jadi bisa melihat penampakan mengerikan itu?"

.

.

.

Siang itu, seorang perawat berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin dan Taehyung untuk mengecek kondisi mereka.

Sebelum mengecek kondisi Taehyung, perawat itu terlebih dulu mengecek kondisi Jimin sambil bertanya-tanya akan kondisi Jimin.

Setelah selesai mengecek kondisi Jimin, perawat itu berjalan menghampiri kasur Taehyung dan mengecek kondisi Taehyung.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggu Taehyung.

Sejak perawat itu masuk, Taehyung melihat ada dua perawat yang berjalan masuk.

Namun, hanya satu orang perawat saja yang terus berbicara dan Jimin pun hanya mengajak bicara perawat yang satu itu saja.

Sementara perawat yang satunya terus berjalan dan berdiri di belakang perawat yang memeriksa Jimin dan Taehyung itu.

Wajah perawat itu tidak asing bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung membaca nama di baju perawat itu.

Jang Heejin.

Perawat yang waktu itu berpapasan dengan Taehyung di lorong lantai 6.

Perawat bernama Heejin itu terus menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat seperti tanpa make up.

Dan Taehyung bisa mencium semerbak wangi bunga.

Selama perawat satunya yang bernama Lee Sunbin itu mengecek tensi dan suhu tubuh Taehyung sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana kondisi Taehyung, perawat bernama Heejin itu hanya berdiri di belakang Sunbin sambil terus tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

Hanya saja, senyumannya terlihat lebih seperti seringai yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai memeriksa. Nanti siang, dokter yang bertugas akan mengecek kondisi kalian secara lebih detail. Silakan istirahat, hwanjanim." sahut Sunbin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap Sunbin sekilas, lalu Taehyung kembali menatap ke arah Heejin.

Heejin ikut berjalan keluar bersama Sunbin, namun Sunbin mengacuhkan Heejin.

Setelah perawat itu keluar, Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Jimin ah... Tadi.. Perawat yang memeriksa kita ada berapa orang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau kenapa lagi, imma? Tentu saja hanya ada satu perawat yang mengecek kita barusan! Kalau ada dua, pasti yang satunya akan memeriksamu dan yang satunya memeriksaku!"

Taehyung langsung bergidik.

"Benar firasatku. Perawat bernama Jang Heejin itu bukan manusia..." gumam Taehyung. "Berarti... Waktu itu di lorong, aku bukan berpapasan dengan perawat tapi hantu perawat?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada dua perawat yang masuk ke kamar ini. Yang satunya hanya diam sambil menatapku dengan senyuman mengerikan. Wajahnya tidak menyeramkan dan sangat cantik namun kulitnya sangat pucat.." sahut Taehyung.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku akhir-akhir ini lebih suka bersama Jungkook.." sahut Jimin sambil bergidik. "Karena kau sering melihat sosok yang mengerikan yang membuatku ketakutan.."

"Mian, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah duduk seorang diri di dalam ruangan kerjanya untuk beristirahat setelah selesai mengoperasi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Yoongi sengaja mematikan lampu ruangannya karena ia lebih suka tertidur di ruangannya dengan suasana yang gelap.

Setelah lampunya dimatikan, Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya ke senderan kursinya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aigoo... Aku lelah sekali..." gumam Yoongi. "Hoahhhmmmmm..."

Namun, baru saja matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat, tiba-tiba ada angin bertiup di dalam ruangan itu, membuat gorden ruangannya yang sudah ditutup rapat oleh Yoongi terbuka sedikit dan cahaya matahari masuk sedikit ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Yaishhhhh..." gerutu Yoongi.

Yoongi terpaksa membuka matanya, lalu berjalan untuk menutup gorden itu. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **TUK! TUK!**

Terdengar suara ketukan di kaca jendela ruangannya.

Yoongi mengabaikan suara itu.

 **TUK! TUK!**

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yoongi mengabaikan suara ketukan itu.

Suasana kembali hening.

Tak lama kemudian.

 **DUG!**

Sebuah buku terjatuh dari rak buku yang ada di dalam ruangan Yoongi itu.

Yoongi masih diam tak bergeming.

Angin mulai berhembus di sekitar wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi masih terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Angin itu kembali bertiup menyeka wajahnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas, kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Geumanhae." gumam Yoongi.

Angin itu berhenti berhembus, kemudian sebuah buku kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

 **DUG!**

Yoongi tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan ketika baru saja Yoongi nyaris terlelap dalam tidurnya, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan ada nafas yang berhembus di depan wajahnya, dan ia juga merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang tengah menyentuh kedua pipinya, dan tangan itu bergerak ke bawah, seolah bersiap mencekik lehernya.

Yoongi refleks membuka kedua bola matanya.

Dan sosok itu berdiri disana.

Tepat melayang di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi refleks bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil menampis tangan yang berusaha mencekiknya itu.

Yoongi segera berlari ke pojok ruangan.

Sosok hantu itu menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman menyeringai. "Kukira.. Kau tidak takut dengan makhluk gaib."

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak takut padamu!" bentak Yoongi, padahal jujur saja detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat karena ketakutan.

Siapa juga yang tidak takut jika ada yang ingin mencekik lehernya?

Sosok hantu wanita itu memiliki jari jemari yang hancur, seperti habis dipukul keras oleh palu atau sejenisnya. Tidak ada satupun kuku di kesepuluh jarinya.

Pakaian dress putih selutut yang dikenakannya bersimbah darah merah kehitaman. Sementara tubuhnya pun hancur dipenuhi luka akibat pukulan benda yang sangat keras.

Wajah dan kulitnya yang sangat pucat itu membuat Yoongi sedikit bergidik ketakutan.

"Diamlah.. Aku akan pelan-pelan mencekikmu dan membawamu bersamaku..." sahut hantu wanita itu sambil mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak takut!" teriak Yoongi dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, sementara rasa takut itu sedang menyelimutinya.

Dan ketika tangan wanita itu terulur mendekat ke arah leher Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja perawat bernama Kim Sohyun itu membuka pintu ruang praktek Yoongi.

Sosok hantu wanita itu segera menghilang.

"Ssaem! Yoongi ssaem!" Sohyun berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah terduduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. "Kau kenapa, ssaem? Aku mendengar teriakanmu barusan. Ada apa?"

Yoongi berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan nafasnya.

Sohyun berjongkok di depan Yoongi. "Ssaem, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka? Ada apa?" sahut Sohyun dengan ekspresi sangat cemas.

Bagi Sohyun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yoongi dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Gwenchana... Kurasa aku bermimpi sambil berjalan barusan." sahut Yoongi, berubaha terlihat cool di depan Sohyun.

Mana mungkin harga diri dokter terbaik di Daegu harus jatuh dihadapan perawat hanya karena hantu?

"Ah.. Pantas saja sepertinya kau berteriak kepada seseorang tapi tidak ada siapapun disini." sahut Sohyun setelah ia dan Yoongi berdiri. "Kau mimpi rupanya, ssaem?"

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau terlalu lelah. Kudengar, sudah empat tahun lebih kau bekerja disini dan kau tidak pernah mengambil cuti satu hari pun, ssaem." sahut Sohyun. "Sesekali, beristirahatlah.."

"Kalian para perawat sering menggosipkanku rupanya?" tanya Yoongi.

Sohyun tersenyum. "Hanya sesekali, ssaem. Mian, hehehe~"

"Araseo." sahut Yoongi sambil ikut tersenyum. "Kumaafkan kalian asal jangan menggosipkanku yang tidak-tidak."

.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Uh? Hoseok hyeong!" sapaku ketika aku berpapasan dengan Hoseok hyeong di depan toilet pria di lantai 3.

"Uh! Jeon Jungkook! Kau belum pulang?" tanya Hoseok hyeong.

"Baru saja mau pulang, hyeong. Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

Wajah Hoseok hyeong langsung terlihat sedih. "Aku shift malam... Cih.."

"Aigoo... Pasti itu sangat mengerikan." sahutku.

Hoseok hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Sangat menyeramkan!"

"Aku juga sering diganggu di perpustakaan..." sahutku.

"Aigoo..." sahut Hoseok hyeong. "Aku terkadang ingin pergi dari sini rasanya, Jungkook ah!"

"Nado..." sahutku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Aigoo..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku menepuk pelan bahunya. "Himnae, hyeong!"

"Araseo. Kau juga ya, Jungkook ah." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat yang kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Sohyun itu berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

"Hoseok oppa, Yoongi ssaem memanggilmu untuk segera membantunya di UGD. Ada banyak pasien baru saja masuk ke UGD karena kecelakaan!" sahut Sohyun ganhosa.

"Uh! Araseo, Sohyun ah!" sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil menatap Sohyun ganhosa, lalu melihat ke arahku dan berkata, "Aku ke UGD dulu ya, Jungkook ah! Kau hati-hati ya pulangnya."

"Ne, hyeong. Selamat bekerja keras! Hehehe.." sahutku.

Hoseok hyeong pun segera berlari bersama Sohyun ganhosa menuju ke UGD.

Aku segera berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan, mengambil tasku, lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan.

Tepat ketika aku mengunci pintu perpustakaan, terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil di dalam perpustakaan.

"Yaish! Aku ingin pulang, jangan ganggu aku, jebal!" gerutuku sambil menarik kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu aku segera berlari kecil menjauh dari perpustakaan yang menyeramkan itu.

.

.

.

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku mendengar beberapa perawat tengah menggosip di meja perawat yang berada di depan kamarku.

"Kudengar UGD sedang kelimpungan! Ada kecelakaan, tabrakan antara bus dan truk di tikungan ujung jalan sana." sahut seorang perawat.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela. Hujan sejak pagi tadi belum juga berhenti padahal langitnya cukup cerah.

"Hujannya sejak pagi tadi tidak berhenti. Kurasa, jalanan menjadi sangat licin makanya terjadi kecelakaan itu." sahut perawat lainnya.

"Kabarnya, para pasien lukanya sangat parah.." sahut seorang perawat lainnya.

"Untung saja kita sedang bertugas disini ya! Kalau kita bertugas di UGD, pasti kita sedang kelimpungan saat ini." sahut perawat lainnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di genggamanku.

Aigoo.. Apakah karena hujan yang tak kunjung henti sejak pagi? Aku merasa udara sangat dingin di kamarku ini, padahal suhu AC sudah kunaikkan menjadi 25 derajat celcius.

Hawa dingin itu kembali menyelimutiku.

Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya dan lanjut membaca buku di genggamanku.

 **TUK.. TUK...**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan di dekat kamar mandi di kamar tempatku dirawat.

 **TUK.. TUK..**

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekat ke arahku.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap ke arah kamar mandi, namun kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ruangan kamarku menjadi agak gelap.

 **DUAR!**

Terdengar suara petir di luar sana.

Aku kembali menatap ke luar jendela dan aku terkejut. Langit tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gelap, hujan turun semakin deras, dan petir berkali-kali menampakkan cahaya kilatnya di langit di luar sana.

"Appa..." gumamku pelan sambil menatap hujan yang turun sangat deras itu.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Cih!

Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, tapi hujan belum juga berhenti sejak tadi pagi.

Udara di dalam kamar menjadi lebih dingin dan aku jadi harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil.

Taehyung sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, asik bermain game di ponselnya.

"Taehyung ah, aku mau buang air kecil tapi aku takut. Pintu kamar mandinya kubuka saja ya! Kalau ada yang masuk bilang jangan ke dalam dulu, tunggu aku keluar dari kamar mandi baru mereka boleh masuk." sahutku.

"Araseo.." sahut Taehyung. Matanya masih asik menatap layar ponselnya.

Taehyung itu kalau sudah keasikan bermain game pasti lupa akan segalanya.

Aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pintunya kubiarkan setengah terbuka karena aku takut sejak kejadian malam itu ketika aku melihat penampakan di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah aku selesai buang air kecil dan sedang mencuci tanganku di wastafel, tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyerang punggungku.

Mwoya igo?

Aku segera menutup keran dan bermaksud berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, namun aku terdiam seketika ketika membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangku!

Tubuhku kaku seketika, tenggorokanku pun seolah tercekat dan tidak bisa bersuara.

Yook Sungjae!

Teman sekelasku dan Taehyung yang sama-sama menaiki bus dengan kami.

Teman sekelasku dan Taehyung yang meninggal pada kecelakaan akibat bus itu terbakar.

Tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menatapku tajam.

Wajahnya penuh luka yang mengeluarkan darah dan kulit wajahnya setengah hangus terbakar, sementara kulit tubuhnya sudah hampir seluruhnya hangus terbakar.

Aku berusaha berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : apanya XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Tubuhku kaku seketika, tenggorokanku pun seolah tercekat dan tidak bisa bersuara.

Yook Sungjae!

Teman sekelasku dan Taehyung yang sama-sama menaiki bus dengan kami.

Teman sekelasku dan Taehyung yang meninggal pada kecelakaan akibat bus itu terbakar.

Tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menatapku tajam.

Wajahnya penuh luka yang mengeluarkan darah dan kulit wajahnya setengah hangus terbakar, sementara kulit tubuhnya sudah hampir seluruhnya hangus terbakar.

Aku berusaha berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Tunggu sebentar..

Mengapa... Sungjae bisa ada disini?

Dan ketika berbagai rasa takut serta berbagai pertanyaan tengah bercampur aduk, sosok Sungjae yang berwujud mengerikan itu melayang semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Sungjae manatapku tajam, lalu membuka mulutnya dan terdengar suara yang mengerikan.

"Mengapa... Kau dan Taehyung bisa selamat?"

 **DEG!**

Aku terus berusaha berteriak namun tetap tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Mengapa kalian berdua... Meninggalkan kami semua?" sahut Sungjae dengan anda mengerikan dan tatapan tajam.

Tangannya mulai terulur ke arah leherku.

"Aku.. Akan menjemputmu dan Taehyung... Agar bisa ikut dengan kami semua!" sahut Sungjae dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Seketika itu juga, tangan Sungjae mencekik leherku.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, dan kini aku sesak nafas karena cekikan Sungjae yang begitu erat di leherku.

Aku tidak bisa berteriak, suaraku sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Hanya air mata yang bisa kukeluarkan dari kedua mataku ini.

Apa aku.. Akan mati seperti ini?

"Yook Sungjae, lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak sebuah suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung mungkin merasa aneh karena aku tidak juga keluar dari kamar mandi makanya ia mengintip ke dalam dan kurasa ia juga bisa melihat Sungjae karena ia bahkan bisa melihat sosok hantu yang tak bisa kulihat.

Sungjae langsung melepaskan cekikannya di leherku dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

Seketika itu juga aku terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Lututku terasa sangat lemas, begitu juga tubuhku yang sangat lemas karena nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendengar sekilas percakapan Taehyung dan Sungjae.

"Kau.. Bisa melihatku?" tanya Sungjae.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau tidak dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Bukankah kau mati terbakar di dalam bus itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tahu rupanya? Lalu, mengapa kau dan Jimin bisa selamat sementara kami yang lainnya harus mati terbakar seperti itu?" sahut Sungjae.

Aku tidak lagi mendengar apa jawaban Taehyung, karena aku langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar ucapan Sungjae itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke dalam kamar 613 melalui celah sela-sela jendela mengenai wajah Jimin.

"Sudah pagi?" gumam Jimin sambil menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

 **KLEK!**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan wajah yang terlihat sangat cerah.

Melihat ke arah kamar mandi, Jimin langsung nteringat kejadian semalam!

"Ya, Taehyung ah! Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Jimin. "Aku... Tidak bermimpi kan semalam? Kau melihatnya kan? Sungjae..."

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah Jimin. Handuknya masih tergantung di lehernya. "Majjayo."

"Whoaaa.. Kalau kau baru selesai mandi seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat keren, Taehyung ah!" sahut Jimin. "Kau terlihat.. Uhmmm.. Sexy? Hahaha~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar mesum!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya untuk merapikan handuknya dan menyisir rambut basahnya.

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

Tentu saja, Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin dari pantulan cermin kecil di hadapannya itu, karena kasur mereka berseberangan.

"Kau... Tidak takut?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku takut, imma! Kau kan tahu betapa penakutnya aku. Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Dahengiya.. Untung aku cepat-cepat mengintip ke dalam sana. Bagaimana jika aku terlambat sedikit saja? Aigoo... Mengapa kau tidak berteriak?" tanya Taehyung, masih sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Setiap melihat hantu-hantu mengerikan itu, tenggorokanku seperti tercekat. Aku tidak bisa bersuara, bahkan tubuhku juga tak bisa kugerakkan." sahut Jimin.

"Terkadang, aku juga seperti itu.." sahut Taehyung. "Tapi terkadang, aku bahkan bisa berbicara dengan mereka."

Taehyung menoleh ke kursi kosong yang berada di samping kasurnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum ke kursi itu?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh..."

"Ada Taesoon disana. Sedang duduk manis dan tersenyum menatapku." sahut Taehyung sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Mwoya? Taesoon?" Jimin terbelalak.

"Ah, majja! Aku lupa menceritakan padamu." sahut Taehyung. "Selama ini ternyata Taesoon selalu berada disampingku. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Makanya, aku mulai suka dengan kemampuanku yang tiba-tiba bisa melihat para hantu itu. Karena kini aku jadi bisa sering melihat keberadaan Taesoon disampingku."

"Jinjja?" Jimin semakin terbelalak. "Arwah Taesoon, dongsaengmu itu, selalu berada disampingmu selama ini?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkanku seperti eomma dan appa."

"Aigoo... Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang, Kim Taehyung." sahut Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Taesoon dan tersenyum.

"Jangan menoleh ke arahnya, aku jadi aneh melihatmu." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin, begitu juga Taesoon.

"Tunggu dulu. Mengenai Sungjae... Mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ia bilang ia ingin mengajak kita bersamanya dan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka merasa tidak adil hanya kita yang selamat."

"Waeyo?" sahut Jimin. "Bukankah seharusnya mereka bergentayangan di hutan sana? Mengapa bisa sampai ke rumah sakit ini?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Molla... Toh, Taesoon juga bisa mengikutiku padahal ia meninggal jauh dari sini..."

"Benar juga katamu.. Tapi sejujurnya.. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu..." sahut Taehyung. "Seolah... Ada yang aneh dengan rumah sakit ini.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu lebih Taehyung dan Jimin berada di Bighit Hospital.

Selama dua minggu yang telah berjalan itu, Taehyung semakin sering melihat penampakan yang mengerikan, sementara Jimin juga sesekali masih sering diganggu oleh hantu-hantu mengerikan itu.

Namun anehnya, setelah mereka diganggu oleh sosok Sungjae malam itu, mereka berdua sering bermimpi buruk. Mimpi akan kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Dan mereka akn terbangun dengan kondisi penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Dan tentu saja, hantu bernama Jin itu juga seringkali muncul di hadapan Taehyung untuk meminta Taehyung mencarikan informasi mengenai kematiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya aku shift pagi lagi~ Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok pagi itu dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat pagi ini, Jung Hoseok." sahut Yoongi yang sedang sarapan bersama Hoseok di kantin rumah sakit.

"Siapa juga yang tidak bahagia? Setelah seminggu penuh aku dihantui sosok-sosok mengerikan yang tidak tahu diri itu, akhirnya aku masuk pagi minggu ini~" sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa mereka.. Sangat mengerikan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau harus bertemu mereka agar kau tidak mengejekku lagi! Cih..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Semengerikan itukah?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sering diganggu kalau pulang malam. Di parkiran mobil. Tapi aku tidak pernah takut." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok memicingkan matanya, menatap Yoongi. "Kurasa kau tidak punya rasa takut, hyeong..."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Sementara kau, memiliki sangat sangat banyak rasa takut. Hehehe.."

"Yaishhhhh..." gerutu Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Pagi, kalian..."

Hoseok menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Uh? Namjoon ah! Kau kenapa ada disini lagi? Bukankah Jumat lalu kau sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Hoseok.

"Majjayo. Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Semalam aku pingsan lagi ketika menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam dengan appa. Makanya aku segera dilarikan kesini semalam." sahut Namjoon sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di meja itu bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Aigoo... Anemiamu semakin parah kurasa.." sahut Yoongi.

"Sudah sejak kecil aku begini." sahut Namjoon. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau rumah sakit."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, Kim Namjoon! Selama ada aku disini, aku akan merawatmu sebaik mungkin! Hehehe~"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Salah satu hal yang sangat kusukai di rumah sakit ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu adalah senyuman ceria di wajahmu itu."

"Jinjja?" Hoseok terbelalak.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Senyumanmu seperti cerahnya matahari pagi bagiku, Hoseok ah.. Gumawo, jinjja.. Karena selalu menyemangatiku."

"Aigoo.. Pembicaraan kalian membuatku mual.." sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Hoseok tertawa melihat ekspresi mual di wajah Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Jungkook masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu untuk memulai pekerjaannya, suara langkah kaki yang agak berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari rak buku paling ujung belakang.

 **DUG... DUG...**

Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Ini baru hari Senin... Baru saja aku akan memulai minggu ini..." gumam Jungkook.

 **DUG.. DUG...**

"Geumanhae, jebal. Aku lelah dengan ulah kalian." gerutu Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan kuku di meja yang ada di tengah perpustakaan.

 **TUK! TUK! TUK!**

Jungkook menatap seluruh sudut perpustakaan.

Kosong.

Hanya ada dirinya seorang di dalam sana.

Udara dingin mulai terasa di leher Jungkook.

"Aku mohon... Biarkan aku mengawali minggu ini dengan tenang, jebal..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi memelas di wajahnya, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Jungkook mengehla nafas lega.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di dalam laci mejanya paling bawah, Jungkook berdiri untuk membuka jaketnya.

Namun, ketika ia berdiri, ada sesosok hantu yang ternyata sedang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

Sesosok hantu pria. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah. Wajahnya hangus terbakar, sampai beberapa tulang tengkoraknya terlihat menongol di balik kulitnya yang hangus terbakar itu.

Dan tubuhnya melayang tanpa kedua tangan. Sementara kaki dan pakaiannya juga hangus terbakar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jungkook refleks berteriak dan terduduk di atas kursinya. "Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku, kumohon!"

Hantu itu menyeringai dan semakin mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba saja hantu itu menghilang ketika terdengar suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka.

"Jungkook ah! Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mendengarmu berteriak barusan!" sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan agak cepat menghampiri Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook terlihat agak pucat karena terkejut.

"Kau.. Diganggu lagi?" tanya Hoseok. "Oleh mereka?"

Jungkook menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Aigoo! Ini kan masih pagi!" sahut Hoseok. "Berani-beraninya para hantu sialan itu muncul di pagi begini!"

"Mengapa kau bisa da disini, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku berencana meminjam beberapa buku untuk dibaca Namjoon di kamarnya. Ia dirawat lagi disini." sahut Hoseok.

"Untung saja kau kesini, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook. "Hantunya sangat mengerikan barusan."

"Hantu itu... Terbakar hangus juga? Sosoknya?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Dan sangat mengerikan. Kedua tangannya buntung."

"Yaishhh!" pekik Hoseok. "Untung saja bukan aku yang melihatnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Ketika aku baru saja hendak tidur siang, terdengar suara seseorang berjalan masuk masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Jimin.

"Selamat siang, kalian berdua. Aku akan mengecek kondisi tubuh kalian sebentar ya~" sahut Hoseok ganhosa dengan nada ceria, seperti biasanya.

Aku langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Untunglah, hanya satu orang perawat yang masuk kali ini.

Ia mengecek kondisi Jimin terlebih dulu.

"Tubuhmu masih agak demam, Jimin hwanja.. Apa kau masih sering merasa pusing?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo, ganhosa. Aku masih sering merasa pusing dan terkadang suhu tubuhku naik seperti ini. Apa aku baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana luka jahitan di kepalamu? Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Masih sering terasa nyeri."

"Kau masih butuh istirahat, hwanjanim. Jangan terlalu sering berjalan-jalan. Kudengar, kau sering ke perpustakaan?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

"Majjayo. Aku sering bosan di kamar, makanya aku jalan-jalan ke perpustakaan." sahut Jimin.

"Lebih banyaklah beristirahat. Lukamu akibat kecelakaan itu cukup parah." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

"Araseo, ganhosa. Mian..." sahut Jimin.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu kesalahanmu." sahut Hoseok ganhosa sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin. "Kau ingin segera pulang dari rumah sakit ini kan? Beristirahatlah yang banyak agar kau cepat bisa keluar dari sini."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok ganhosa pun berjalan menuju ke arahku dan memeriksa kondisi tubuhku.

Aku beberapa kali diam-diam menatap Hoseok ganhosa.

Hati kecilku berbisik, " _Sepertinya Hoseok ganhosa adalah perawat yang baik.. Bisakah aku percaya padanya?_ "

"Suhu tubuhmu agak demam sedikit, tapi masih tidak separah Jimin hwanja." sahut Hoseok ganhosa sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi ramah di wajahnya. "Kakimu bagaimana?"

"Aku beberapa kali mencoba berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat. Tapi masih terasa nyeri. Makanya aku masih perlu tongkat itu untuk membantuku berjalan." sahutku.

Hoseok ganhosa mencatat keluhanku di chart yang dibawanya, lalu berkata, "Siang nanti kau harus bertemu Yoongi ssaem lagi ya di ruang fisioterapi. Jam dua siang. Agar kakimu bisa segera berfungsi dengan normal seperti biasanya."

"Araseo, ganhosa." sahutku sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku kembali menatap Hoseok ganhosa.

"Waeyo? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

Jimin berjalan turun dari kasurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kurasa, ini saat yang sangat tepat untuk bertanya.

Aku menatap Hoseok ganhosa dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

"Hoseok ganhosa, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi, bisakah kau menjaga rahasia? Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai pertanyaanku ini selain dirimu.." sahutku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

"Berjanji dulu padaku." sahutku.

"Araseo, aku janji. Ada apa, hwanjanim?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa.

Aku menatap Hoseok ganhosa dengan serius sambil berkata, "Apa kau kenal dengan dokter disini yang bernama Kim Seokjin?"

Saat itu juga, aku bisa melihat, Hoseok ganhosa terbelalak. Seolah terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Bola matanya melebar dan ekspresinya sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau... Tahu sesuatu? Tentang Kim Seokjin euisa?" tanyaku.

Hoseok ganhosa menatapku, masih dengan ekspresi terbelalak di wajahnya. "Mengapa kau... Bisa mengenalnya?"

"Geunyang.." sahutku. "Aku penasaran apakah ada dokter bernama Kim Seokjin disini? Ia ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Hoseok ganhosa menghela nafas.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Taehyung hwanja, haruskah kita berlatih berjalan? Aku rasa roof garden cukup bagus untuk tempatmu berlatih berjalan... Mumpung udaranya sedang sejuk dan tidak panas." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review :**

 **Habibahjeon : CIYE YG DIGANTUNK/? XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku menatap Hoseok ganhosa dengan serius sambil berkata, "Apa kau kenal dengan dokter disini yang bernama Kim Seokjin?"

Saat itu juga, aku bisa melihat, Hoseok ganhosa terbelalak. Seolah terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Bola matanya melebar dan ekspresinya sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau... Tahu sesuatu? Tentang Kim Seokjin euisa?" tanyaku.

Hoseok ganhosa menatapku, masih dengan ekspresi terbelalak di wajahnya. "Mengapa kau... Bisa mengenalnya?"

"Geunyang.." sahutku. "Aku penasaran apakah ada dokter bernama Kim Seokjin disini? Ia ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Hoseok ganhosa menghela nafas.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Taehyung hwanja, haruskah kita berlatih berjalan? Aku rasa roof garden cukup bagus untuk tempatmu berlatih berjalan... Mumpung udaranya sedang sejuk dan tidak panas." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya padaku.

"Araseo.." sahutku.

"Jimin hwanja, kau harus banyak beristirahat ya! Aku akan membantu Taehyung hwanja berlatih berjalan dulu." sahut Hoseok ganhosa kepada Jimin.

"Araseo..." sahut Jimin. "Hwaiting, Taehyung ah!"

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah berada di roof garden.

"Kau mengajakku kesini bukan untuk berlatih berjalan kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok ganhosa menatap Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo."

"Tentang Kim Seokjin ganhosa?" tanya Taehyung. "Kau bersedia memberitahuku siapa dia?"

Hoseok menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Taehyung.

"Kim Seokjin. Dokter ahli bedah saraf di Bighit Hospital. Salah satu dokter terkemuka di rumah sakit ini." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengetahui darimana tentangnya... Tapi ia sudah tidak ada lagi di rumah sakit ini." sahut Hoseok.

"Ia sudah meninggal?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok kembali terbelalak. "Bagaimana... Kau tahu? Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pasien yang kalian rawat setelah kalian menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan bus itu."

"Lalu... Mengapa kau bisa tahu banyak tentang Jin ssaem?" tanya Hoseok, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kematiannya?" tanya Taehyung sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

"Apa... Ia bunuh diri? Atau kecelakaan?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok masih terdiam.

"Atau... Dibunuh oleh seseorang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bunuh diri!" sahut Hoseok secara spontan.

"Ne?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ia meninggal sebelum aku bekerja disini. Aku baru bekerja disini dua tahun. Kudengar, Jin ssaem meninggal sekitar enam bulan sebelum aku bekerja disini. Katanya, ia bunuh diri." sahut Hoseok.

"Jinjja?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kudengar, pihak kepolisian juga menutup kasus ini sebagai kasus bunuh diri." sahut Hoseok.

"Dimana... Ia bunuh diri?" tanya Taehyung.

"Di rumah sakit ini. Kemungkinan besar ia melompat dari roof garden tempat kita berdiri ini. Mayatnya ditemukan di bawah sana sekitar pukul lima pagi, ketika seorang petugas kebersihan taman sedang membersihkan taman di bawah sana." sahut Hoseok. "Mayatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan."

"Seperti itukah kejadiannya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yang kudengar seperti itu." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, ganhosa... Atas informasinya." sahut Taehyung. "Haruskah kita kembali ke bawah kalau begitu?"

Dan ketika Taehyung hendak membuka pintu yang menuju ke dalam gedung, tangan Hoseok menyentuh bahu Taehyung.

Hoseok segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taehyung dan berbisik, "Jangan pernah lagi kau bertanya kepada siapapun atau membahas tentang apapun mengenai Jin ssaem di rumah sakit ini. Araseo?"

 **DEG!  
**  
Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh seketika itu juga dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"Wae... Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jika kau pemilik rumah sakit ini, apa kau mau kasus seperti ini diungkap kembali setelah berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh pihak rumah sakit?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Aku saja pernah ditegur kepala rumah sakit hanya gara-gara berteriak ketika sedang bertugas shift malam dan aku diganggu oleh hantu gentayangan sialan itu." sahut Hoseok.

Ekspresi di wajah Hoseok kembali berubah menjadi ceria seperti biasanya, tidak serius seperti ketika ia memperingatkan Taehyung barusan.

"Aku nyaris dipecat hanya karena berteriak ketakutan malam itu.." sahut Hoseok. "Kusarankan, berhati-hatilah jika kau ingin aman di rumah sakit ini. Araseo?"

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kamarmu~ Kajja~" sahut Hoseok, dengan nada penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Petir kembali bergemuruh di langit.

Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku dalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan turun dari kasurnya dan mendekat ke jendela kamarnya.

Namjoon menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kaca jendela kamarnya itu.

"Hujan..." gumamnya.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah ingatan buruk yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh itu kembali terlintas di benaknya ketika Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Namjoon menetes, membasahi kedua pipinya.

 **DUAR!**

Suara petir itu mengejutkan Namjoon, membuatnya kembali tersadar dari ingatan buruknya.

Namjoon membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja...

Namjoon mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya dari belakang.

Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya, namun kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya.

Namjoon kembali menatap hujan di luar sana, dan hawa dingin seketika menyerang leher Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok hantu yang mengerikan tengah berdiri di depan kasurnya.

Sesosok hantu yang kepalanya nyaris putus dari lehernya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bengkok. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah dan luka akibat pukulan benda keras.

Hantu itu berjalan perlahan dengan kedua kakinya yang bengkok itu, mendekat ke arah Namjoon.

"Jangan mendekat! Kumohon jangan mendekat!" teriak Namjoon.

Hantu itu terus berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin mengajak Namjoon ke alamnya.

"Pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" teriak Namjoon.

Untung saja Hoseok dengan sigap segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon, kau kenapa berteriak?" tanya Hoseok.

Sosok mengerikan itu segera menghilang dari hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Kau kenapa, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok dengan panik sambil berjongkok dan memegang kedua pundak Namjoon.

Namjoon merasa sangat ketakutan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Namjoon langsung merebahkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok dan menangis.

Membuat Hoseok jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Namjoon.

.

.

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di kakiku dan terus berlatih berjalan tanpa tongkat di ruang fisioterapi.

Yoongi ssaem sangat membantuku dalam melatih kedua kakiku ini agar bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kalau terlalu sakit jangan dipaksakan... Aku takut nanti justru terjadi pembengkakan kalau terlalu kau paksakan." sahut Yoongi ssaem.

"Ne, ssaem. Araseo.." sahutku sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi ssaem.

Di balik wajahnya yang terlihat dingin, kurasa ia termasuk dokter yang cukup ramah.

Yoongi ssaem tersenyum balik ke arahku. "Aku yakin kau akan cepat pulih dan bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Kemajuanmu cukup pesat, hwanjanim."

"Gumawo, ssaem..." sahutku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Yoongi ssaem duduk berhadapan untuk berkonsultasi mengenai keluhan-keluhan yang kurasakan.

Ia menjelaskan dengan cara yang sangat memotivasiku, membuatku yakin aku bisa berjalan dengan normal secepat mungkin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, hati kecilku mendorongku untuk bertanya padanya mengenaii Kim Seokjin.

Namun, baru saja aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba ucapan Hoseok ganhosa kembali terngiang di telingaku.  
 _  
"Jangan pernah lagi kau bertanya kepada siapapun atau membahas tentang apapun mengenai Jin ssaem di rumah sakit ini. Araseo?"_

 **DEG!**

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit ketakutan. Karena nada suara Hosok ganhosa ketika membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

Aku akhirnya membatalkan niatku untuk bertanya kepada Yoongi ssaem mengenai Kim Seokjin.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu.." tanya Yoongi ssaem.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Gwenchana, ssaem. Aku hanya ingi mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantu dan menyemangatiku selama ini..."

"Hahahaha.. Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter..." sahut Yoongi ssaem sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Mengapa Taehyung lama sekali belum kembali ke kamar?

Aku bosan sendirian di dalam kamar seperti ini.

Haruskah aku ke perpustakaan? Menghilangkan bosanku dengan mengobrol bersama Jungkook?

Jujur saja, entah kenapa aku senang setiap sedang bersama Jungkook.

Apa karena kami sama-sama berasal dari Busan?

Atau karena memang karakternya easy going makanya aku nyaman mengobrol dengannya?

Tapi bagaimana jika aku ditegur Hoseok ganhosa lagi?

Aigoo... Aku bosan sekali...

Kurasa, sesekali ke perpustakaan lagi tidak apa-apa kan? Toh tubuhku rasanya baik-baik saja saat ini, hehehe...

Namun, baru saja aku berniat turun dari kasurku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keran wastafel terbuka di dalam kamar mandi.

Siapa yang menyalakannya?

Bukankah hanya ada aku di dalam kamar ini?

Sekujur tubuhku merinding seketika.

Mwoya... Apa para hantu itu berniat menggangguku lagi?

Aku terdiam, tak bergerak. Namun suara keran itu terus terdengar.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dan aku terbelalak ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Keran wastafel itu menyala, namun air yang keluar berwarna merah pekat!

Darah?

Apa itu darah?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Aku terpekik sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

Ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, jantungku langsung berdetak tidak karuan.

Karena ada sesosok hantu yang mengerikan tengah berdiri disana.

Tak jauh di hadapanku.

Seorang pria muda, kira-kira seusia denganku, mengenakan seragam perawat rumah sakit ini, tengah menatap tajam ke arahku.

Kepalanya retak dan mengalirkan darah. Darah yang mengalir itu membasahi wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah.

Hantu itu mendekat ke arahku sambil berkata, "Ikut aku... Ikut aku..."

Aku langsung jatuh terduduk, membuat tiang tempat infusanku tergantung yang sedang kudorong tadi ketika mengintip ke kamar mandi itu terjatuh.

 **PRANG!**

Suara tiang yang jatuh mengenai lantai terdengar.

Hantu itu terus berjalan mendekatiku.

"Pergi! pergi!" teriakku.

Untung saja kali ini aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

Hantu itu terus berusaha mendekatiku dan berusaha mencekikku.

"Tolong aku! Tolong aku!" teriakku.

Benar dugaanku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamarku terbuka. Dan sosok hantu yang tengah berusaha mencekikku itu langsung menghilang. Suara keran air yang terdengar di dalam kamar mandi pun menghilang seketika.

Sohyun ganhosa berlari menghampiriku.

"Jimin hwanja, kau kenapa? Mengapa kau terduduk disana? Kau terjatuh?" tanyanya dengan nada panik dan berusaha membantuku bangun.

"Aku... Terpeleset ketika keluar dari kamar mandi barusan." sahutku, berbohong.

Mana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku hampir mati dicekik hantu!

Sohyun ganhosa segera membopongku ke kasurku dan membantuku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasurku.

"Beristirahatlah, hwanjanim. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Atau ada yang sakit?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku rasa tidur sejenak akan membuatku lebih baik." sahutku.

Setelah mengatur aliran infusanku dan mengecek suhu tubuhku, Sohyun ganhosa pun berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

Taehyung, cepatlah kembali!

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, tepat ketika Jungkook sedang merapikan mejanya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke kosannya.

"Jungkook ah! Ada sesuatu yang sanga penting yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." sahut Hoseok.

"Apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap ke sekeliling perpustakaan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya dan Jungkook.

"Hanya ada kita, tidak ada siapapun disini." sahut Jungkook. "Waeyo, hyeong?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook.

"Kau tahu pasien yang bernama Kim Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jungkook. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya..."

"Kau kenal Park Jimin? Kudengar ia sering kesini." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah! Majjayo! Aku kenal Park Jimin.. Kim Taehyung itu teman sekamarnya yang sama-sama selamat dari kecelakaan bus waktu itu kan?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan Kim Taehyung, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tadi pagi... Ia tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh padaku." sahut Hoseok dengan eskpresi sangat serius di wajahnya.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kim Seokjin..." sahut Hoseok. "Ia bertanya padaku mengenai Kim Seokjin ssaem."

Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat dengan sempurna.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:  
**

 **Habibahjeon : nih lanjutannya wkwkw  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Ada apa dengan Kim Taehyung, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tadi pagi... Ia tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh padaku." sahut Hoseok dengan eskpresi sangat serius di wajahnya.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kim Seokjin..." sahut Hoseok. "Ia bertanya padaku mengenai Kim Seokjin ssaem."

Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat dengan sempurna.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa.. Ia bisa bertanya mengenai Kim Seokjin euisa?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Molla.. Itu juga yang membuatku bingung. Ia tidak mau mengatakn padaku."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ia bahkan tahu.. Kalau Jin ssaem sudah meninggal." sahut Hoseok, membuat Jungkook semakin terbelalak.

"Bagaimana... Bisa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Molla..." sahut Hoseok sambil menghela nafas. "Kita harus berhati-hati, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong."

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya agar jangan mencari tahu lebih lanjut lagi. Semoga saja ia tidak berulah." sahut Hoseok sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku terbangun pukul 01.13 AM.

Entah mengapa aku merasa gelisah dan tidak bisa tertidur lagi setelah terbangun, padahal langit masih sangat gelap di luar sana.

Aku terduduk di atas kasurku, dan ucapan Hoseok ganhosa kembali terlintas di benakku.

Semua pembicaraan kami di roof garden kembali terngiang di telingaku.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hoseok ganhosa.

Seolah... Ia begitu ingin menutup-nutupi masalah Kim Seokjin.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kematian Kim Seokjin? Mengapa terdengar misterius.

Bahkan, Hoseok ganhosa pun berkata pihak rumah sakit berusaha menutup-nutupi kematiannya.

Siapa Kim Seokjin sebenarnya sampai kematiannya harus ditutup-tutupi?

Mengapa ia bisa meninggal?

Mayatnya ditemukan di bawah sana? Seolah ia mati bunuh diri setelah melompat dari roff garden?

Lalu... Kalau Kim Seokjin sudah meninggal sebelum Hoseok ganhosa masuk bekerja disini, bagaimana ia tahu dengan detail bagaimana peristiwa kematian Kim Seokjin?

Jujur saja.. Aku curiga pada Hoseok ganhosa.

Padahal aku bertanya padanya karena aku mempercayainya. Bukankah ia selalu terlihat sangat ceria?

Mengapa setelah melihat reaksinya dan mendengar jawabannya, aku justru merasa ada kejanggalan padanya?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika aku sedang berpikir, udara yang sangat dingin terasa di dalam kamar.

Tubuhku merinding seketika.

Aku menatap ke arah jendela.

Benar saja firasat burukku.

Ada sesuatu yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela itu di dalam kamar.

Sesosok wanita yang masih muda, sekitar berusia belasan tahun, tengah menatap ke arahku.

Kepalanya retak dan mengalirkan darah. Wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat putih sangat pucat dan dibasahi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya itu.

Tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya bengkok, sepertinya patah tulang. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang bersimbah darah.

Aku sontak terkejut. Tubuhku terasa sangat dingin dan detak jantungku berdetak cepat karena merasa takut.

Hantu wanita muda itu terus menatapku, namun aku bisa melihat tidak ada keinginan jahat dari tatapannya.

Tatapannya... Mengingatkanku akan tatapan seseorang.

Tatapan Kim Seokjin ketika aku pertama kali bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau... Bisa melihatku?" tanya hantu wanita itu sambil menatapku.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Kau kenal Kim Seokjin?" tanya hantu itu.

Aku lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalaku.

"Bisakah.. Kau juga membantuku? Seperti kau membantunya?" tanya hantu wanita itu.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Apa... Maksudmu?"

Aku menatap nama yang tertera di seragam sekolahnya.

Jeon Somi.

"Namaku Jeon Somi... Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal tak lama setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini." sahutnya.

"Kau tidak hilang ingatan?" tanyaku.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya yang penuh dengan darah itu.

"Mengapa kau butuh bantuanku? Mengapa kau masih bergentayangan?" tanyaku.

"Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggal, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu yang aneh..." sahutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat ketika sedang menyeberang jalan malam itu. Tubuhku terpental dan kepalaku retak karena terbanting di atas aspal jalanan. Tangan dan kaki kiriku mengalami patah tulang akibat tabrakan itu. Dan samar-samar, diantara sadar dan tidak, aku mendengar suara mobil itu kabur meninggalkan tubuhku yang tergeletak." sahutnya.

"Aigoo..." Aku terpekik pelan. "Mengerikan sekali kematianmu..."

"Kurasa ambulance datang dan melarikanku kesini karena dekat dengan lokasi tempat tubuhku tergeletak.." sahutnya. "Kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan samar-samar walau kedua mataku sudah sulit untuk kubuka karena kesadaranku terus menurun."

Aku terus mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

"Namun, kurasa ada petugas rumah sakit ini yang sengaja menyuntikan sesuatu ke tubuhku..." sahutnya dengan nada sangat lirih. "Yang membuat detak jantungku akhirnya berhenti untuk selamanya. Dan nyawaku tak tertolong lagi..."

"Jeongmal?" Aku terbelalak.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. "Bisakah kau mencaritahunya untukku? Siapa sebenarnya... Yang sengaja membunuhku? Mengapa... Ia sengaja membunuhku?"

Mwoya igo?

Lagi-lagi... Ada hantu yang memohon bantuanku?

Aigoo...

Kurasa, semenjak masuk ke rumah sakit ini, aku jadi bernasib sial...

Ah, tidak sial sepenuhnya! Toh, aku jadi bisa bertemu lagi dengan Taesoon...

"Kumohon, bantu aku mencari tahu agar aku bisa tenang dan kembali ke alamku..." sahutnya, masih dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku. "Araseo.. Tapi aku tidak bisa banyak berjanji... Sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu lagi aku akan sembuh dan kembali ke rumahku.."

"Selama kau berada disini, bantu aku mencari tahu ya..." sahutnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Araseo..."

"Gumawo..." sahutnya. Lalu, sosok hantu bernama Jeon Somi itu langsung menghilang seketika.

Aigoo... Sekarang bebanku bertambah padahal masalah Kim Seokjin saja belum berhasil kuselesaikan...

.

.

.

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku terbangun dengan rasa terkejut.

Aku bisa merasakan nafasku terengah-engah.

Tubuhku mengeluarkan sangat banyak keringat dingin.

Aku terduduk di atas kasurku dan berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat celah jendela.

Kedua tanganku gemetar.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan mimpi buruk itu kembali menlintas dalam benakku.

Aku terus berusaha mengatur nafasku agar bisa normal, dan menenangkan tubuhku agar tanganku tidak gemetaran lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Pagi, Kim Namjoon." sapa Yoongi ssaem.

"Pagi, ssaem.." sapaku.

Yoongi ssaem mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatapku. "Kau kenapa? Tubuhmu sangat berkeringat dan wajahmu pucat. Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lalu ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yoongi ssaem.

"Aku... Bermimpi buruk lagi..." sahutku pelan.

"Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yoongi ssaem.

"Sejak kejadian itu, tidak pernah seharipun aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu, ssaem..." sahutku. "Hanya saja... Terkadang aku tidak memimpikannya.."

"Araseo.. Akan kuberikan obat penenang lagi untukmu.." sahut Yoongi ssaem. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan mengecek dulu kondisi tubuhmu.."

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi kembali ke ruangan prakteknya siang itu setelah ia selesai mengoperasi seorang pasien yang terluka akibat terpeleset dari lantai dua rumahnya..

"Aigoo..." sahutnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Tubuhnya rasanya lelah sekali..."

Yoongi melepaskan jas dokternya dan berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang di dalam ruangannya itu.

"Apa karena akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun? Makanya tubuhku jadi mudah kelelahan?" gumamnya.

 **KRUK~ KRUK~**

Suara perut Yoongi terdengar.

"Astaga! Aku lupa belum makan sejak pagi." gumamnya lagi sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aigoo..." gerutunya. "Aku malas sekali ke kantin. Kurasa aku masih menyimpan mie cup di laci lemari.. Haruskah aku makan mie cup saja siang ini?"

Yoongi berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan.

Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu lemari itu, pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan justru terpampang disana.

"YAISSSSHHHH!" teriak Yoongi.

Sebuah kepala. Hanya sebuah kepala. Tanpa leher. Tanpa tubuh. Berada di sana. Di salah satu rak di dalam lemarinya.

Kepala itu hangus. Kulitnya hangus gosong terbakar. Di bibirnya yang terbakar itu terdapat luka sobek yang sangat mengerikan.

Kedua mata di kepala itu terbuka sangat lebar dan menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

 **GUBRAK!  
**  
Yoongi langsung menutup pintu lemari itu dengan keras, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu ruang kerjanya.

Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan berlari keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Kau kenapa, ssaem?" tanya Sejeong ganhosa yang sedang lewat di depan ruangan kerja Yoongi.

"Ne?" Yoongi masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, ssaem. Kau kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan jas doktermu." tanya Sejeong dengan cemas.

"Ah.. Uhm... Itu..." Yoongi berusaha memutar otak, lalu akhirnya sebuah alasan terlintas di benaknya. "Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan perutku. Aku harus segera ke toilet."

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa, ssaem?" tanya Sejeong.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku di meja perawat ya, ssaem." sahut Sejeong.

"Araseo. Gumawo.." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi pun segera berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa bosan sore itu.

Jimin pergi ke perpustakaan satu jam yang lalu untuk meminjam buku dan belum juga kembali ke kamar.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil melatih kedua kakinya di lorong lantai 6.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mengapa meja perawat tidak ada orang sama sekali?" gumam Taehyung ketika melihat ke arah meja perawat yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya itu. "Apakah mereka sedang pergantian shift?"

Taehyung pun berbelok ke kanan dan mulai berlatih berjalan di lorong yang sepi itu.

Jujur saja, Taehyung selalu merasa bingung, mengapa lorong lantai 6 begitu sepi? Suasananya sedikit mencekam jika sedang berada sendirian disana.

Ketika Taehyung sedang berlatih berjalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Taehyung kembali menghadap ke depan dan berlatih berjalan, namun suara langkah kaki di belakangnya kembali terdengar.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya.

Lagi-lagi kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Cih..." gumam Taehyung sambil kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu lanjut berjalan perlahan untuk melatih kedua kakinya.

Baru maju beberapa langkah, terdengar suara langkah berlarian kecil, diiringi suara tawa anak kecil.

"Taesoon?" gumam Taehyung. "Apa itu kau?"

Taehyung kembali melangkah, namun kembali terdengar langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Taehyung kembali menoleh ke belakang, namun tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa disana!

Namun kali ini, ketika Taehyung kembali menoleh ke depan, ia melihat sesosok anak permepuan kecil sedang berdiri di ujung lorong sana, membelakangi Taehyung.

"Taesoon? Itu kau?" panggil Taehyung.

Sosok anak kecil perempuan itu diam.

"Aniya... Itu bukan Taesoon! Tubuhnya berbeda dengan tubuh Taesoon." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali melangkah mendekati sosok anak perempuan itu.

Dan ketika jarak antara Taehyung dan anak perempuan itu hanya tinggal sekitar enam langkah, sosok anak kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung terkejut.

Sosok itu adalah hantu anak kecil wanita yang tengah membawa sebuah boneka dalam pelukannya. Kulitnya putih sangat pucat.

"Ahjussi.. Temani aku main... Temani aku, ahjussi..." sahut hantu perempuan kecil itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam.

Karena Taehyung tidak menjawab, sosok hantu anak kecil itu maju mendekat ke arah Taehyung. "Ayo main denganku, ahjussi..."

Mulut Taehyung tiba-tiba tidak bisa bersuara.

Karena Taehyung tidak juga menjawab, tiba-tiba saja sosok hantu anak kecil itu berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Dari kedua bola mata hantu anak kecil itu mengalir darah yang sangat banyak. Wajahnya dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ayo temani aku main, ahjussi!" teriak hantu anak kecil itu dengan wujudnya yang sangat mengerikan.

Tubuh Taehyung kaku. Kakinya tidak mau digerakkan dan tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Dan ketika sosok hantu anak kecil itu semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja sosok hantu anak kecil itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Tubuh Taehyung langsung lemas seketika dan ia terjatuh duduk di atas lantai di lorong yang sepi itu.

 **DUG!**

Kedua tongkatnya juga terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari depan Taehyung, sesosok wanita dengan seragam perawat Bighit Hospital berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

Bau semerbak bunga yang sangat wangi tiba-tiba tercium di hidung Taehyung seketika.

Taehyung menatap ke arah perawat yang tengah menghampirinya itu, dan Taehyung terkejut ketika melihat wajah perawat itu!

Jang Heejin!

Perawat itu adalah hantu perawat wanita yang mengenakan baju bertuliskan nama Jang Heejin, yang pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung dan Jimin, namun hanya Taehyung yang melihat keberadaannya!

Ketika Heejin sudah mendekati Taehyung, ia justru hanya menatap Taehyung sekilas sambil menyeringai, lalu berjalan melintas di samping Taehyung yang masih dalam posisi terduduk di atas lantai itu.

Hawa yang sangat dingin seketika menyerang tubuh Taehyung ketika sosok Heejin melintas tepat disamping Taehyung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bau semerbak wangi bunga itu tidak lagi tercium.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan sosok Heejin pun sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Taehyung berusaha berdiri dengan segala sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, lalu segera berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

Baru saja Taehyung berbaring di atas kasurnya, perawat yang bernama Lee Sunbin masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Taehyung hwanja, saatnya kau meminum obat untuk pemulihan kakimu.." sahut Sunbin sambil berjalan mendekat ke kasur Taehyung.

Sunbin menatap sekilas ke kasur Jimin yang masih kosong.

"Jimin hwanja belum kembali dari perpustakaan?" tanya Sunbin kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo.. Padahal Hoseok sudah memperingatkannya agar jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Ia masih butuh banyak istirahat untuk pemulihannya." sahut Sunbin sambil mengeluarkan obat dari bungkusnya, lalu menyerahkan obat itu kepada Taehyung. "Ini.. Minum obatmu."

"Aku akan menasehatinya kalau Jimin sudah kembali." sahut Taehyung sambil mengambil obat itu dari tangan Sunbin.

"Gumawo, Taehyung hwanja.." sahut Sunbin sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah meminum obat itu, Taehyung dengan nekatnya bertanya kepada Sunbin sebelum Sunbin berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Uhmmm.. Sunbin ganhosa... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Sunbin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tersenyum.

"Uhmm... Sunbin ganhosa... Apa kau.. Kenal dengan perawat disini yang bernama Jang Heejin?"

"Uh? Heejin eonnie? Kau mengenalnya?" Sunbin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Uhmmm.. Bukannya mengenal. Hanya sekedar tahu. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja! Pertama kali aku bekerja disini, Heejin eonnie yang membimbingku. Ia kepala perawat waktu itu." sahut Sunbin.

"Jinjja? Lalu.. Dimana ia sekarang? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Taehyung.

Sunbin terdiam sejenak. Kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba basah digenangi air mata.

"Wae... Waeyo?" Taehyung jadi kebingungan melihat reaksi Sunbin.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ia sudah meninggal... Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu... Di rumah sakit ini..." sahut Sunbin sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Meninggal?" Taehyung berpura-pura terkejut. "Mengapa ia bisa meninggal?"

"Sekitar dua hari sebelum mayatnya ditemukan, ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan pada hari ketiga setelah ia menghilang, mayatnya ditemukan di gudang laboratorium disana." sahut Sunbin. "Di ujung lorong lantai enam ini..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Uhmm... Sunbin ganhosa... Apa kau.. Kenal dengan perawat disini yang bernama Jang Heejin?"

"Uh? Heejin eonnie? Kau mengenalnya?" Sunbin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Uhmmm.. Bukannya mengenal. Hanya sekedar tahu. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja! Pertama kali aku bekerja disini, Heejin eonnie yang membimbingku. Ia kepala perawat waktu itu." sahut Sunbin.

"Jinjja? Lalu.. Dimana ia sekarang? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Taehyung.

Sunbin terdiam sejenak. Kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba basah digenangi air mata.

"Wae... Waeyo?" Taehyung jadi kebingungan melihat reaksi Sunbin.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ia sudah meninggal... Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu... Di rumah sakit ini..." sahut Sunbin sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Meninggal?" Taehyung berpura-pura terkejut. "Mengapa ia bisa meninggal?"

"Sekitar dua hari sebelum mayatnya ditemukan, ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan pada hari ketiga setelah ia menghilang, mayatnya ditemukan di gudang laboratorium disana." sahut Sunbin. "Di ujung lorong lantai enam ini..."

Taehyung terbelalak.

"Apa penyebab meninggalnya Heejin ganhosa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Keracunan..." sahut Sunbin.

"Keracunan?" tanya Taehyung.

Sunbin menganggukan kepalanya. "Para dokter yang memeriksa mayat Heejin eonnie mengatakan, Heejin eonnie meninggal karena keracunan. Ketika mayat Heejin eonnie ditemukan, gudang laboratorium dalam keadaan terkunci. Pihak rumah sakit dan kepolisian sepakat mengatakan bahwa Heejin eonnie meninggal karena bunuh diri. Ia sepertinya meminum zat berbahaya yang ada di dalam gudang laboratorium dan mengunci dirinya disana hingga meninggal."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa.. Ia bunuh diri?"

"Ia baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya ketika aku pertama kali bekerja di rumah sakit ini empat tahun yang lalu. Kemudian, ia jadi sering terlihat stres karena harus mengurus anaknya sendirian dan bekerja keras demi menghidupi anaknya." sahut Sunbin.

Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sekitar enam bulan setelah ia bercerai dengan suaminya, anak pemilik Bighit Hospital ini jatuh cinta kepadanya dan beberapa kali terlihat berkencan dengannya, namun pemilik rumah sakit ini tidak setuju karena anaknya itu masih single dan sangat muda, sementara Heejin eonnie berusia jauh lebih tua dan ia adalah janda dengan satu anak. Kudengar, Heejin eonnie beberapa kali mendapat teguran karena berkencan dengan anak pemilik rumah sakit ini dan bahkan ia diancam akan dipecat. Kurasa, karena itu ia depresi dan memilih untuk bunuh diri." sahut Sunbin.

Taehyung kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jinjja? Apa kau yakin itu kasus bunuh diri? Bukan pembunuhan?"

"Molla... Intinya, kasus ini ditutup dengan menetapkan bahwa kematian Heejin eonnie adalah kasus bunuh diri." sahut Sunbin.

Sebelum Taehyung bertanya lebih lanjut, Jimin membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dan tentu saja, Sunbin langsung pergi dari samping kasur Taehyung dan menghampiri Jimin, lalu menceramahi Jimin karena sering berkeliaran.

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah mendapat teguran dari Sunbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandinya karena ia ingin buang air kecil, tiba-tiba terdengar suara air menetes dari shower yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu.  
 **  
TES... TES... TES...**

Namjoon refleks menoleh ke arah shower tersebut.

"Mengapa airnya bisa tiba-tiba menetes cukup deras padahal aku belum memutar kerannya?" gumam Namjoon.

Suara tetesan air itu terdengar semakin deras menetes ke lantai.

Namjoon segera berjalan menuju ke ujung kamar mandi karena showernya terletak di ujung paling pojok, dan tiba-tiba saja Namjoon seolah kesulitan bernafas.

Tetesan air yang menetes itu bukan berwarna bening, tapi merah. Merah pekat dan agak kental!

Namjoon terpekik dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berlari keluar dari kamar mandi itu, namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah kepala, hanya sampai sebatas leher, tanpa tubuh, tengah melayang tepat di pintu kamar mandi itu.

Kulit wajah dari kepala itu hangus terbakar. Rambutnya juga sangat berantakan.

Kedua bola matanya berwarna putih, tanpa ada biji mata berwarna hitam atau coklat di tengahnya.

Kepala itu melayang-layang di udara, dan kedua bola matanya yang putih itu seolah tengah menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.

Sebelum sempat Namjoon berteriak, kesadarannya sudah terlebih dulu hilang.

Tubuhnya terbaring pingsan di dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Kim Namjoon~" sapa Hoseok dengan nada ceria pagi itu ketika ia hendak memeriksa kondisi tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon belum lama terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Pagi, Jung Hoseok.." sapa Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok. "Kudengar, semalam kau pingsan di kamar mandi! Apa anemiamu semakin parah?"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok. "Cepat sekali beritanya tersebar, hahaha.."

"Aku mendengarnya tadi ketika baru sampai disini. Katanya, ketika Chaeyeon sedang mengontrol kamarmu untuk mengecek kondisimu, ia menemukanmu terjatuh pingsan di salam kamar mandi." sahut Hoseok. "Kau merasa pusing sekarang?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Sangat pusing karena kurasa anemiaku memburuk... Tapi semalam aku pingsan bukan karena anemiaku."

Hoseok mulai mengecek tekanan darah Namjoon.

Setelah selesai mengecek tekanan darah Namjoon, sambil menempelkan termometer digital ke kening Namjoon, Hoseok bertanya, "Lalu? Mengapa kau pingsan semalam?"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok.

"37 derajat.. Kau tidak demam... Syukurlah.." sahut Hoseok sambil meletakkan termometer digital itu ke dalam laci, kemudian ia menatap Namjoon. "Mengapa kau pingsan semalam?"

"Aku... Akhir-akhir ini mulai bernasib sama sepertimu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ne? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku... Akhir-akhir ini sering diganggu.. Oleh para penghuni rumah sakit ini... Para penghuni yang tidak kelihatan dengan mata manusia." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok terbelalak. "Jinjja? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mengatakan padamu waktu itu bahwa aku tidak pernah diganggu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Jeongmal? Kurasa, kita memang harus berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata! Ucapan kita seperti sebuah senjata yang bisa menyerang kita tiba-tiba." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, semalam kau pingsan karena diganggu?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Majjayo... Ada darah yang menets dari shower di dalam kamar mandiku. Ketika aku hendak berlari keluar, di pintu ada sebuah kepala melayang tanpa tubuh.."

"KYAAA!" Hoseok terpekik ketika mendengar cerita Namjoon. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti pingsan sepertimu!"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok. "Apakah... Semua penampakan mengerikan itu... Adalah arwah yang bergentayangan akibat mereka semua mati dalam insiden kebakaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Bisa jadi... Aku mana tahu, kan waktu itu aku belum bekerja disini..." sahut Hoseok.

"Majjayo.. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kita masih bersekolah, ya kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tapi.. Kurasa ucapanmu masuk akal... Karena rata-rata hantu yang bergentayangan itu terbakar tubuhnya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo..." gumam Namjoon. "Untung saja aku tidak kenapa-kenapa.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung termenung di roof garden siang itu setelah mendapat ijin dari Hoseok untuk mencari udara segar di atas sana.

Tentu saja, ia tidak sendirian di atas sana.

Ada Kim Seokjin, hantu berseragam dokter yang tengah duduk di samping Taehyung siang itu.

"Jadi, menurut Hoseok ganhosa itu, aku mati bunuh diri setelah melompat dari atas sini?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau hanya bunuh diri saja, bukankah seharusnya aku mati dengan tenang? Tidak perlu bergentayangan seperti ini..." sahut Jin.

"Itu yang membuatku curiga. Apalagi, Hoseok ganhosa terlihat seolah memintaku tutup mulut dan jangan bertanya lagi kepada siapapun di rumah sakit ini mengenaimu. Bukankah itu sangat tidak masuk akal? Jika kasusmu bunuh diri, mengapa harus ditutup-tutupi?" sahut Taehyung.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

Jin melirik ke arah Taehyung.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung ketika menyadari Jin tengah menatapnya dari samping.

"Bisakah kau... Mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenaiku?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menatap Jin. "Akan kuusahakan sebisaku, tapi aku tidak janji.."

Jin tersenyum, dengan wajah yang mengerikan itu. "Gumawo, Kim Taehyung..."

Taehyung bergidik. Ia bahkan masih belum terbiasa menatap sosok Jin yang mengerikan itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Lalu... Mengenai siswi bernama Jeon Somi... Apa kau sudah mencari tahu juga mengenainya?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum mencari tahu apapun tentangnya. Aku masih belum tahu, kepada siapa aku bisa bertanya di rumah sakit ini.. Setelah mendapat teguran dari Hoseok ganhosa, aku jadi takut ingin bertanya kepada siapa.."

"Araseo... Pelan-pelan saja... Kau sudah berniat membantu kami saja, kami sudah sangat berterima kasih.." sahut Jin.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya ada hantu yang berterima kasih padaku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku paling benci setiap harus dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

Sore hari, ketika cuaca mendung dan perpustakaan ini tidak ada pengunjung.

Dan benar saja ketakutanku.

Baru saja aku menggerutu, suara-suara itu mulai menggangguku.

 **TUK.. TUK.. TUK..**

Suara jari yang diketuk-ketukan ke atas meja di tengah perpustakaan.

Aku menolah. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun selain aku di dalam perpustakaan.

 **TUK.. TUK.. TUK...**

Suara ketukan jari itu kembali terdengar.

Aku menoleh. Lagi-lagi kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki yang agak berat kini terdengar seolah berjalan dari ujung rak belakang menuju ke arah mejaku.

 **DUG.. DUG.. DUG..**

Tubuhku terasa menggigil seketika.

 **DUG... DUG...**

Suara langkah kaki itu melambat.

Aku bergegas merapikan mejaku. Toh, setengah jam lagi jam kerjaku berkahir dan aku bisa kabur dari ruangan mengerikan ini.

Namun, baru saja aku selesai merapikan meja dan tasku, sebelum aku sempat kabur dari perpustakaan, sosok itu sudah terlebih dulu berdiri tak jauh di hadapanku.

Sebuah tubuh tanpa kepala.

Tangannya hanya ada sebelah kanan saja.

Sementara di sekujur tubuhnya, di tangan kanannya, dan di kedua kakinya terlihat banyak luka tusuk dan luka pukulan benda keras.

Pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya bersimbah darah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku refleks terkejut dan berteriak. Siapa juga yang tidak ketakutan melihat sosok mengerikan begitu di hadapanku.

Sosok hantu itu terus berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku refleks langsung berlari ke pintu perpustakaan dan segera mengunci dari luar sana.

Setelah berhasil kabur keluar perpustakaan dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan, aku terduduk lemas di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dengan semua hantu mengerikan ini? Cih!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku.

"Jungkook-sshi? Kau kenapa?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Min Yoongi ssaem.

"Ah, ssaem." sahutku sambil berdiri.

"Mengapa kau terduduk lemas disana?" tanya Yoongi ssaem sambil berjalan menghampiriku. "Kau sakit?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aniya, ssaem.. Gwenchana.. Aku hanya merasa.. Uhm... Agk pusing.. Makanya aku terduduk barusan."

Yoongi ssaem menatapku. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini sering turun hujan setiap sore. Kau pasti selalu kehujanan di motormu ya setiap pulang bekerja?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo, ssaem.."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang dan beristirahat..." sahut Yoongi ssaem sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kesini, ssaem?" tanyaku.

"Tadinya ada buku yang ingin kubaca, tapi sepetinya kau sudah mau pulang. Ya sudah, besok saja aku ke perpustakaannya." sahutnya sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya yang kecil itu semakin mengecil.

"Araseo, ssaem. Mian.." sahutku dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Yoongi ssaem tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Gwenchana... Cepatlah pulang sebelum hujan turun lagi. Langit sudah sangat mendung.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras, membuatku dan Taehyung menggigil kedinginan di dalam kamar.

"Matikan saja AC nya, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung.

Aku pun segera mengambil remote AC dan mematikan AC nya karena suhu ruangan sudah sangat dingin tanpa AC.

"Kakimu sudah membaik, Taehyung ah?" tanyaku sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Lumayan... Waeyo?"

"Geunyang.. Aku ingin segera pulang dari rumah sakit mengerikan ini..." sahutku.

"Nado..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lemah.

"Kira-kira kapan kita bisa pulang dari sini, Taehyung ah?" tanyaku.

"Yoongi ssaem bilang padaku, kalau kondisiku semakin cepat pulih, sekitar satu sampai dua minggu lagi aku bisa pulang. Kalau kondisimu membaik, kau juga akan bisa segera pulang." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik..." sahutku. "Walau.. Terkadang luka jahitan di kepalaku masih sering terasa nyeri dan tubuhku masih sering demam tiba-tiba.."

"Makanya, banyaklah beristirahat. Jangan ke perpustakaan terlalu sering, kau kan butuh banyak istirahat." sahut Taehyung.

Ah! Membahas masalah perpustakaan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu!

Kemarin ketika aku ke perpustakaan, Jungkook menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku.

Aku menatap Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." sahutku.

Taehyung menatap balik ke arahku. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya kenalan seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini?" tanyaku.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Apa sebelum ini, kau pernah dirawat atau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke rumah sakit ini... Waeyo?"

"Aneh..." gumamku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus menatapku.

"Lalu... Taehyung ah... Apa kau mengenal dokter yang bernama Kim Seokjin?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajah Taehyung terbelalak.

"Kim... Seokjin?" sahutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu mengenai Kim Seokjin?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Kenal darimana?" tanyaku.

"Katakan dulu padaku, kau tahu darimana mengenai nama itu..." sahutnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jeon Jungkook.. Penjaga perpustakaan yang kuceritakan padamu itu." sahutku. "Kemarin ketika aku ke perpustakaan, tiba-tiba Jungkook bertanya kepadaku, apa kau mengenal dokter disini yang bernama Kim Seokjin. Kujawab saja aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya padamu agar aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook."

Taehyung terlihat semakin terbelalak.

"Jeon Jungkook? Penjaga perpustakaan itu.. Mengenal Kim Seokjin?" sahutnya sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Molla... Lantas, darimana kau mengenalnya? Kim Seokjin itu..."

Taehyung pun menjawab sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkanku.

"Jangan bertanya lebih lanjut atau kau akan ketakutan. Dan jangan beritahu Jungkook bahwa aku mengenalnya, araseo? Jawab saja, aku tidak tahu..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius di wajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

Sementara benakku tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya... Ada apa dengan Kim Seokjin?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku masih terjaga padahal ini sudah pukul 11.20 PM.

Ucapan Jimin benar-benar menggangguku.

Jungkook, penjaga perpustakaan itu.. Mengapa ia mengenal Kim Seokjin juga?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan.. Mengapa Jungkook itu tahu aku mengenal Kim Seokjin?

Bukankah aku hanya bertanya pada Hoseok ganhosa?

Apakah... Jungkook mengetahui dari Hoseok ganhosa?

Lalu.. Untuk apa Hoseok ganhosa memberitahu Jungkook kalau aku mengenal Kim Seokjin?

Apa... Ada keterlibatan antara Hoseok ganhosa dan Jungkook mengenai kematian Kim Seokjin?

Tapi... Bukankah Hoseok ganhosa bilang, Kim Seokjin sudah meninggal sebelum ia bekerja disini?

Jimin juga pernah bercerita, penjaga perpustakaan itu juga baru bekerja belum lama di rumah sakit ini...

Lalu.. Apa hubungannya antara mereka berdua dengan kematian Kim Seokjin?

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat lembut mengejutkanku.

"Waeyo, oppa? Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

Aku menoleh ke sampingku.

Taesoon tengah terduduk di kursi di samping kasurku.

Aku refleks tersenyum ketika melihat Taesoon ada disana.

"Kau datang lagi, Taesoon ah?" sahutku.

Taesoon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku ikut tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, oppa? Seperti ada banyak pikiran yang mengganggumu.." sahut Taesoon.

"Gwenchana.. Oppa hanya sering merasa susah tidur akhir-akhir ini.." sahutku.

"Aku akan menemani oppa disini sampai oppa tertidur~" sahutnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Gumawo, Taesoon ah..."

Kami pun berbincang-bincang hingga rasa kantuk itu mendatangiku. Dan malam itu aku tertidur lelap. Sangat lelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi berjalan memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

Baru saja ia duduk di mejanya, tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi.

Yoongi menatap nama yang tertera di ponselnya itu.

Raut mukanya berubah seketika ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ini aku. Ada apa?" sahut Yoongi sambil meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga kirinya.

Yoongi berbincang-bincang beberapa saat lamanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

 **TOK TOK!**

"Yoongi ssaem, kau sudah di dalam sana? Sudah ada tiga orang pasien yang mendaftar." sahut Hoseok dari luar sana.

"Aku sudah kedatangan pasien." sahut Yoongi kepada orang yang tengah berbicara di ponselnya.

Panggilan itu pun terputus.

"Aku sudah di dalam. Masuk saja, Jung Hoseok." sahut Yoongi setengah berteriak.

Hoseok segera membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil membawa beberapa data pasien.

"Ini data tiga pasien yang sudah mendaftar." sahut Hoseok sambil menyerahkan data-data itu kepada Yoongi.

"Gumawo, Hoseok ah.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengambil data-data itu dan diletakkan di atas mejanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau sarapan dulu atau langsung menerima pasien? Jam praktekmu baru akan mulai dua puluh menit lagi.. Masih ada waktu kalau kau mau sarapan.." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku sarapan dulu saja kalau begitu. Temani aku ke kantin, Hoseok ah.. Moodku sedang tidak baik. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendirian." sahut Yoongi.

"Whoaaaa! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, hyeong." Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menemaniku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aniya! Joha... Aku akan menemanimu sarapan. Kebetulan Dohwan hyeong juga sudah datang, biar dia dulu yang mengurus pasien-pasien itu, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo... Ckckck..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin di lantai satu untuk sarapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon termenung di dalam kamarnya.

"Sinar matahari pagi ini sangat cerah..." gumamnya sambil berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, menatap kangit di luar sana.

"Arghhh..." gerutunya. "Aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di luar sana. Tapi... Aku bisa pingsan jika terkena sinar matahari secerah ini... Cih..."

Ingatan Namjoon kembali ke saat-saat dimana ia masih kecil.

Ketika usianya berumur empat tahun, ia didiagnosa terkena anemia karena ada masalah dengan faktor genetiknya.

Dan semakin bertambah usianya, anemianya justru semakin akut, bukannya membaik.

Seringkali ia pingsan di sekolah hingga harus dirawat berhari-hari di rumah sakit.

Untung saja ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit, jadi ia tidak kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan rumah sakit.

Namjoon sudah terbiasa tinggal hingga berhari-hari di rumah sakit, sampai semua dokter dan perawat disana hafal dengan semua kebiasaan dan sifat Namjoon.

Namjoon terlihat pemberani dan ceria di luar, namun ia seringkali termenung, bahkan menangis setiap ia sedang sendirian.

Namjoon bahkan tidak memiliki seorangpun teman selain para dokter dan perawat di Bighit Hospital.

Karena tubuhnya yang lemah dan musah jatuh pingsan, hampir tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Namjoon karena mereka menganggap Namjoon merepotkan.

 **KLEK~**

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka itu menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya.

"Namjoon hwanja, ayo waktunya sarapan..." sahut Sejeong sambil berjalan masuk membawakan sarapan untuk Namjoon.

"Kan sudah kubilang, biarkan petugas kantin yang mengantarkan kesini, tidak usah repot-repot kau yang membawakannya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Gwenchana~ Toh aku sekalian memeriksa kondisimu pagi ini kan? Hehehe~" sahut Sejeong sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum. "Araseo... Gumawo, Sejeong ganhosa..."

Namjoon pun segera berjalan menuju kasurnya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Sejeong segera memeriksa kondisi Namjoon sambil bertanya bagaimana keadaannya pagi itu.

Setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Namjoon, Sejeong berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil bersiap memakan sarapannya pagi itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, gorden di dalam kamar Namjoon bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya, padahal tidak ada angin yang tengah berhembus.

"Apakah karena angin dari AC?" gumam Namjoon sambil menyendok nasi di hadapannya.

 **DUK!**

Sebuah buku yang berada di meja di tengah kamar itu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai.

Namjoon mulai merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak.

Namjoon berusaha mengabaikannya dan fokus memakan sarapan dihadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok hantu yang cukup mengerikan duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di tengah kamar itu.

Sosok hantu wanita berseragam perawat Bighit Hospital. Di sekujur tubuhnya yang berkulit putih sangat pucat itu penuh luka tusuk dan memar bekas pukulan keras. Baju seragam perawatnya itu bersimbah darah.

Wajahnya penuh luka sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu itu terlihat sangat acak-acakan.

Sosok itu menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan mengerikan, seolah ingin memakan Namjoon hidup-hidup.

Namjoon refleks menekan tombol yang berfungsi untuk memanggil perawat.

Ketika bel itu berbunyi, sosok hantu dihadapan Namjoon itu langsung menghilang seketika.

"Ada apa, hwanjanim?" tanya Sejeong setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon.

"Uhm... Aku ingin jus jeruk... Apa kau bisa memintanya dari kantin?" sahut Namjoon dengan sedikit gelagapan karena tujuannya menekan bel itu bukan untuk meminta jus tapi meminta bantuan sebelum tubuhnya habis terbunuh oleh hantu yang duduk di sofa itu.

"Jus jeruk? Araseo.. Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubawakan kesini sebentar lagi~" sahut Sejeong.

Setelah Sejeong berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, Namjoon langsung terkulai lemas di atas kasurnya.

"Mengapa mereka mulai menggangguku akhir-akhir ini?" gumam Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia dan Yoongi sedang berjalan dari kantin menuju ke ruang praktek Yoongi.

"Waeyo?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok.

"Selama sarapan tadi, kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah... Hanya perasaanmu saja, imma. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah kalau tidak ada yang kau pikirkan, hyeong... Kau terlihat semakin kurang istirahat.."

"Eomma belum juga mau pulang ke rumahnya. Aku mana bisa istirahat dengan baik di rumah jika ada ia." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Waeyo?"

"Ibumu masih menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Makanya aku jadi kurang istirahat."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau begitu menyayanginya, hyeong? Ayahmu sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Wajar saja kalau ibumu kesepian, kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ah.. Majjayo.. Ayahku meninggal tak lama setelah kau bergabung di rumah sakit ini ya? Makanya kau tahu betul." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kematiannya berakhir dengan status bunuh diri kan? Mungkin itu yang membuat ibumu jadi rapuh, hyeong. Ia butuh kau untuk menyemangatinya!"

"Aniya. Ia bukan rapuh. Ia pura-pura terlihat rapuh. Agar aku mau merawatnya." sahut Yoongi dengan nada agak kesal.

"Toh.. Ia ibumu, ya kan? Apa salahnya seorang ibu ingin diperhatikan dan dirawat oleh anak satu-satunya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ia hanya melahirkanku. Itu saja." sahut Yoongi ketus sambil kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Hoseok hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil ikut berjalan menyusul Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Setelah siang itu aku selesai berlatih berjalan dan sedang berjalan sendirian dari ruang fisioterapi menuju ke kamarku, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tak asing di mataku.

Kami berpapasan lagi-lagi tak jauh di depan ruang fisioterapi.

"Uh? Kau... Bukankah waktu itu yang hampir terjatuh?" tanya pria yang seingatku bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan tersenyum. "Majjayo.. Kau Kim Namjoon kan? Yang menolongku waktu itu?"

Ia tersenyum, membuat kedua lesung di pipinya terlihat jelas. "Majjayo. Kau masih mengingatku rupanya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol dengan pasien lainnya selain kau dan teman sekamarku di rumah sakit ini. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu." sahutku.

"Baguslah kalau ada yang mengingatku... Hehehe.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau berkata begitu?" tanyaku.

"Geunyang.." sahutnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Ah... Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum keluar dari rumah sakit ini sejak waktu itu? Sudah hampir dua minggu yang lalu kan kalau tidak salah?" tanya Namjoon-sshi.

"Majjayo... Tapi kedua kakiku sudah semakin membaik. Yoongi ssaem bilang, seminggu lagi seharusnya aku sudah bisa pulang." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." sahut Namjoon-sshi sambil tersenyum juga.

"Kalau kau? Sejak waktu itu kau masih terus dirawat disini?" tanyaku.

Bukankah ia hanya anemia? Mengapa lama sekali harus dirawat di rumah sakit?

"Aku sudah sempat pulang, tapi kembali ke rumah sakit ini lagi karena anemiaku kumat lagi." sahutnya.

"Ah, jinjja? Apa anemiamu sudah separah itu?" tanyaku, terkejut mendengar penjelasannya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Sudah sejak aku berusia empat tahun, anemia ini menyerangku. Dan semakin umurku bertambah, penyakit ini justru semakin akut bukannya semakin membaik."

"Whoaaaa... Sejak usiamu empat tahun? Pasti itu sangat berat untukmu, Namjoon-sshi..." sahutku dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan perasaan sedih.

Namjoon-sshi tersenyum melihat ekspresi di wajahku. "Hahaha... Aku sudah terbiasa, tenang saja. Tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu. Aigoo.. Bahkan keluargaku saja tidak ada yang mengasihaniku, tapi kau justru sedih mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku terbelalak. "Keluargamu tidak ada yang mengasihanimu? Waeyo?"

"Ayahku pemilik rumah sakit. Kurasa karena itulah ia terbiasa melihat orang sakit, makanya ia biasa saja ketika mengetahui aku sakit..." sahut Namjoon-sshi. Kali ini terlihat jelas, ia memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya itu ketika membahas mengenai ayahnya.

"Ayahmu? Pemilik rumah sakit?" tanyaku, semakin terbelalak.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hoseok ganhosa yang kurasa sedang melintas di dekat tempatku dan Namjoon-sshi berdiri melihat kami dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Kim Taehyung hwanja, kau mengenal Namjoon?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo. Waeyo?"

Namjoon-sshi merangkul pundakku sambil tersenyum dan berkata kepada Hoseok ganhosa, "Anggap saja ia temanku, Hoseok ah! Hehehe.."

"Teman? Kalian berteman? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Hoseok ganhosa dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

Sejujurnya, aku juga bingung.

Pertama, mengapa Namjoon-sshi berkata aku temannya?

Kedua, mengapa Namjoon-sshi memanggil Hoseok ganhosa dengan panggilan non formal?

Ketiga, apa Namjoon-sshi dan Hoseok ganhosa saling kenal dekat?

"Sejak Taehyung-sshi mengingatku padahal kami baru dua kali bertemu. Hehehe.." sahut Namjoon-sshi sambil tersenyum ke arah Hoseok ganhosa. "Aku hebat kan? Bisa mendapatkan teman selain kau disini!"

"Jinjja?" Hoseok ganhosa terbelalak, lalu menatapku. "Whoaaa, Kim Taehyung.. Kau hebat juga! Jarang ada yang bisa berteman dengan anak pemilik Bighit Hospital! Kau mungkin bisa mendapat fasilitas VVIP jika pihak rumah sakit mengetahui kau teman Namjoon!"

Aku kini yang terbelalak.

Apa katanya barusan?

Anak... Pemilik Bighit Hospital?

Kim Namjoon?

Ia... Anak dari pemilik Bighit Hospital?  
 **  
.**

 **-TBC-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Sejak Taehyung-sshi mengingatku padahal kami baru dua kali bertemu. Hehehe.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum ke arah Hoseok. "Aku hebat kan? Bisa mendapatkan teman selain kau disini!"

"Jinjja?" Hoseok terbelalak, lalu menatap ke arah Taehyung. "Whoaaa, Kim Taehyung.. Kau hebat juga! Jarang ada yang bisa berteman dengan anak pemilik Bighit Hospital! Kau mungkin bisa mendapat fasilitas VVIP jika pihak rumah sakit mengetahui kau teman Namjoon!"

Taehyung terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

" _Apa katanya barusan? Anak... Pemilik Bighit Hospital? Kim Namjoon? Ia... Anak dari pemilik Bighit Hospital?_ " gumam batin Taehyung,

"Ahhhh... Ia belum tahu rupanya?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Aku belum memberitahunya. Dan sebenarnya tidak berniat memberitahunya, imma.. Yaishhhhh..."

"Mian, Namjoon ah..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

Taehyung, yang masih kebingungan itu, menatap Namjoon. "Kalau kau bilang kita berteman, mengapa kau tidak berniat memberitahuku tentang keluargamu yang ternyata pemilik rumah sakit ini? Apa kau takut aku meminta fasilitas gratis disini?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan teman yang sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku karena diriku.. Bukan karena latar belakangku yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang..."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Benar ucapan Namjoon.

"Ahhh... Aku mengerti apa maksudmu.." sahut Taehyung setelah berpikir. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti akan sangat sedih jika memiliki teman yang hanya ingin berteman untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga..."

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku? Kau.. Tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Aku takut kau berpikir, aku menilaimu secara negatif..." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Pikiranku tidak sedangkal itu. Tenang saja, hehehe..."

"Whoaaaaa! Pokoknya mulai detik ini kau adalah temanku. Titik!" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum.

Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum.

Sementara Hoseok hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Mwoya igo?" gumam Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kim Seokjin." sahut Jimin ketika sore itu ia sedang di perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Jinjja?" Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Katanya, ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Memangnya Kim Seokjin itu siapa?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak.

"Ia siapa, Jungkook ah? Mengapa kau bertanya pada Taehyung mengenainya? Kau kan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung." tanya Jimin.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Hehehe." sahut Jungkook, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.'

Jungkook segera berdiri dari mejanya dan membawa beberapa buku untuk ditatanya kembali ke rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Buku-buku ini harus segera kurapikan..." gumam Jungkook sambil meletakkan buku-buku itu di raknya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas di benak Jimin.

Namun, belum sempat Jimin bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba saja Jimin mendengar suara anak kecil tertawa pelan.

"Hihihihihi~"

Jimin refleks menoleh ke belakangnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Suara tawa itu kembali terdengar. "Hihihihihihi~"

Jimin menatap ke sekeliling perpustakaan. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana selain dirinya dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah, apa kau mendengar suara anak kecil tertawa?" tanya Jimin setengah berteriak, karena Jungkook kini sedang berada di rak paling ujung belakang.

"Aniya. Waeyo, hyeong?" teriak Jungkook.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Jimin mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

Jimin menoleh ke samping, dimana suara langkah berlarian itu terdengar, dan tubuhnya langsung membeku seketika.

Jimin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, ada tiga sosok anak kecil tengah berlarian menuju ke arah Jimin.

Ketiga sosok anak kecil itu berwajah sangat pucat dan kulit wajahnya sebagian hancur akibat luka bakar.

Tangan dan kaki serta tubuh mereka juga dipenuhi banyak luka bakar. Baju seragam pasien yang mereka kenakan sudah gosong hangus terbakar api.

Ketiga sosok hantu anak kecil yang sangat mengerikan itu menyeringai sambil berlarian menuju ke arah Jimin.

"Ayo main dengan kami, ahjussi~"

"Temani kami main, hihihihi~"

"Ayo, ahjussi~ Temani kami.. Temani kami..."

Jimin ingin berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Jimin ingin bergerak namun kedua kakinya seolah membeku. Sekujur tubuhnya juga kaku dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan dari salah satu hantu anak kecil itu putus dari tubuhnya dan bergerak sendiri merayap di lantai menuju ke arah Jimin.

Kedua bola mata Jimin semakin terbelalak, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berteriak.

Kini, tangan kecil yang gosong itu mencengkram pergelangan kaki kanan Jimin, membuat nafas Jimin serasa tercekat karena ketakutan yang begitu kuat yang dirasakannya.

Sementara sesosok hantu anak kecil lainnya mulai usil menggoda Jimin. Kedua bola matanya dibuat copot dari wajahnya dan menggelinding tepat ke depan telapak kaki Jimin.

"Ini menyenangkan~ Ya kan, ahjussi?" sahut hantu anak kecil yang tangannya sudah buntung sebelah itu.

Dan ketika ketiga sosok hantu itu semakin dekat dengan Jimin, tiba-tiba Jungkook berjalan kembali menuju mejanya, tempat Jimin berdiri membeku.

Ketiga sosok hantu anak kecil itu, beserta tangan buntung dan bola mata yang menggelinding itu menghilang seketika.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Jimin langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

"Jimin hyeong! Jimin hyeong, kau kenapa?" Jungkook langsung panik dan berjongkok.

Jungkook pun segera menelepon extension ruang perawat dan meminta Hoseok untuk segera membawa Jimin kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas.

Ada apa denganku?

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian di perpustakaan!

Aku pasti pingsan tadi!

Siapa juga yang tidak akan ketakutan jika berada di posisiku? Yaishhhhh!

Bocah hantu sialan! Seenaknya saja mereka mempermainkanku! Cih...

"Uh? Kau sudah bangun, Park Jimin?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kasur Taehyung.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanyaku kepada Taehyung.

"Hoseok ganhosa..." sahut Taehyung. "Kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Kenapa kau pingsan tiba-tiba?"

"Hoseok ganhosa? Bukan Jungkook yang membawaku kesini?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang tidak tahu Jungkook itu seperti apa wajahnya.. Tadi Hoseok ganhosa yang membawamu kesini."

Mengapa bisa Hoseok ganhosa yang membawaku ke kamar ini?

Apa Jungkook menghubungi Hoseok ganhosa?

Bukankah Hoseok ganhosa sedang bertugas di lantai dua hari ini setahuku?

Perpustakaan ada di lantai tiga, dan kamarku ini di lantai enam. Mengapa bisa Hoseok ganhosa yang membawaku kesini?

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Tadi Hoseok ganhosa marah-marah, katanya kau sudah diperingatkan untuk beristirahat namun tidak mau mendengar dengan baik, makanya kau pingsan karena terlalu banyak beraktivitas." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo... Aku pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Yoongi ssaem dan Hoseok ganhosa sebentar lagi.." sahutku.

"Aku bertanya padamu, imma. Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku pun menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpaku barusan di perpustakaan.

"Jinjja?" Taehyung terbelalak. "Yaaaa! itu sangat mengerikan, Park Jimin!"

"Kau saja yang pemberani bisa bilang begitu, bagaimana denganku yang penakut ini dan mengalami langsung kejadian itu? Makanya aku pingsan.." sahutku.

"Aigoo... Kalau kau yang tiba-tiba bisa melihat para hantu itu sepertiku, aku jamin kau akan pingsan setiap saat, imma..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau masih bisa melihat penampakan-penampakan itu?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Masih, hingga detik ini..."

"Ne?" Aku mengerutkan dahinya, menatap wajah Taehyung.

Firasatku mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Ada hantu wanita paruh baya yang sudah sejak tadi duduk di atas lemari kayu di samping kasurmu itu. Wajah dan tubuhnya penuh luka bakar. Ia terus menatapmu sepanjang kau pingsan tadi. Katanya, wajahmu mengingatkannya akan anaknya." sahut Taehyung.

"MWOYA!" Aku refleks melompat turun dari kasurku. "Jangan bercanda,imma! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius!" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

Tubuhku langsung bergidik seketika.

Inilah alasan mengapa aku sangat benci setiap berada bersama Taehyung akhir-akhir ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa tertidur malam ini.

Pikiranku kembali ke siang tadi.

Ucapan Hoseok ganhosa kembali terngiang di benakku.

Kim Namjoon? Anak dari pemilik Bighit Hospital?

Ucapan Sunbin ganhosa juga kembali terngiang di benakku.

 _"Sekitar enam bulan setelah ia bercerai dengan suaminya, anak pemilik Bighit Hospital ini jatuh cinta kepadanya dan beberapa kali terlihat berkencan dengannya, namun pemilik rumah sakit ini tidak setuju karena anaknya itu masih single dan sangat muda, sementara Heejin eonnie berusia jauh lebih tua dan ia adalah janda dengan satu anak. Kudengar, Heejin eonnie beberapa kali mendapat teguran karena berkencan dengan anak pemilik rumah sakit ini dan bahkan ia diancam akan dipecat. Kurasa, karena itu ia depresi dan memilih untuk bunuh diri."_

Kim Namjoon... Apakah ia ada hubungannya dengan kematian perawat bernama Jang Heejin itu?

Kata Sunbin ganhosa, anak pemilik Bighit Hospital itu masih sangat muda dan single, sementara perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh.

Berarti... Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang mencintai dan dicintai Jang Heejin?

Yaishhhhh!

Apakah benar... Kematian Jang Heejin ada hubungannya dengan Kim Namjoon?

Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak rasanya.

Jujur saja, ini semua sangat tidak masuk di akal!

Aku ini hanya pasien disini.

Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan semua yang terjadi disini!

Lalu, mengapa sekaang aku justru jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini?

Aku bahkan tidak mengenal perawat bernama Jang Heejin itu! Untuk apa aku dipusingkan dengan masalah kematiannya?

Tapi... Entah mengapa sejak mendengar bahwa Kim Namjoon adalah anak dari pemilik Bighit Hospital, aku justru jadi penasaran dengan kematian Jang Heejin itu.

Cih! Apakah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, sebaiknya aku pindah jurusan kuliah dan memutuskan menjadi detektif saja?

Belum lagi masalah hantu bernama Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Somi itu.

Aigoo... Aku sedang apa disini sebenarnya?

Kim Taehyung, kau pasti sudah gila! Untuk apa kau memikirkan semua urusan para hantu gentayangan itu?

Yaishhhhhh!

Aku langsung berbaring di atas kasurku, lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

Apapun yang terjadi, pokoknya aku harus tidur malam ini!

Aku mulai lelah berurusan dengan hal-hal aneh di rumah sakit ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi hyeong.." sapa Hoseok ketika Yoongi baru datang dan sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Pagi, Hoseok ah." sahut Yoongi, singkat jelas padat seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Eomma memasakanku sarapan dan memaksaku makan tadi."

"Ahhh..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Pasti enak ya hyeong rasanya karena bisa memakan masakan ibumu... Ah, aku jadi merindukan eomma dan appa..."

"Berliburlah ke Gwangju kalau ada hari libur." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku tidak diijinkan mengajukan cuti." sahut Hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena kita memang sedang kekurangan perawat di rumah sakit ini.." sahut Yoongi. "Himnae, Jung Hoseok!"

"Mengapa banyak pasien akhir-akhir ini? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa cuti..." gerutu Hoseok setelah Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Justru bagus ada banyak pasien! Kalau sepi, bagaimana mereka menggaji kita?" sahut Dohwan.

"Benar juga katamu, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok. "Tapi aku ingin liburan... Aku rindu eomma dan appa..."

"Aku juga merindukan eomma dan appa..." sahut Dohwan sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi, kita juga butuh uang untuk membantu orang tua kita, ya kan?"

"Majjayo..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi murung di wajahnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini mengapa kau sudah tidak bersemangat, Jung Hoseok ganhosa?" sahut Lee Seunggi, dokter yang bertugas di lab Bighit Hospital.

"Ia rindu orang tuanya, ssaem.." sahut Dohwan.

"Ahhh.. Kudengar permintaan cutimu ditolak..." sahut Seunggi.

"Majjayo..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Seunggu tertawa melihat ekspresi Hoseok. "Aigoo... Kau terlihat menggemaskan jika wajahmu seperti itu.."

"Cih... Kau selalu mengejekku, ssaem.." sahut Hoseok.

"Bukannya mengejek, tapi kau tahu kan betapa aku menyayangimu? Hehehe.." sahut Seunggi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Neeee..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada malas-malasan.

Dohwan tertawa melihat percakapan Hoseok dan Seunggi.

Seunggi pun menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok. "Himnae, imma..."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, ssaem.."

"Kau memang perawat idola para dokter disini, Hoseok ah.. Hahaha.." sahut Dohwan sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Hoseok.

"Cih..." gerutu Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook di perpustakaan setelah Jungkook mengirimkan pesan dengan mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan sedang kosong dan tidak ada siapapun selain Jungkook disana.

"Aku masuk ya, Jungkook ah." sahut Hoseok setelah membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Masuklah, hyeong.. Sedang tidak ada siapapun disini." sahut Jungkook dari mejanya.

Hoseok pun berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan setelah melihat tidak ada siapapun di lorong di depan perpustakaan.

Tanpa Hoseok ketahui, ada seseorang yang tengah diam-diam mengikutinya di belakangnya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah menutup pintu, Hoseok segera berjalan menghampiri meja Jungkook.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook setelah Hoseok tiba di meja Jungkook.

Meja Jungkook terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Karena itu, pembicaraan mereka bisa sedikit terdengar dengan cukup jelas dari luar pintu.

Dan tanpa Hoseok sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di depan pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemarin apa yang kau katakan padaku di chat? Jimin hwanja bilang Taehyung hwanja tidak mengenal Kim Seokjin?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Jimin hyeong juga terlihat sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Kim Seokjin ssaem. Dia justru bertanya padaku siapa Kim Seokjin ssaem sebenarnya."

"Jungkook ah! Kemarin ada kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan!" sahut Hoseok.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Taehyung hwanja... Aku melihatnya sedang bersama Namjoon! Mereka mengobrol berdua dan Namjoon bahkan berkata bahwa Taehyung hwanja adalah teman barunya!" sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook terbelalak. "Jinjja, hyeong?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Jungkook.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla... Aku seperti ingin menggila rasanya, Jeon Jungkook!"  
 **  
.**

 **-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Jungkook ah! Kemarin ada kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan!" sahut Hoseok.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Taehyung hwanja... Aku melihatnya sedang bersama Namjoon! Mereka mengobrol berdua dan Namjoon bahkan berkata bahwa Taehyung hwanja adalah teman barunya!" sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook terbelalak. "Jinjja, hyeong?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Jungkook.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla... Aku seperti ingin menggila rasanya, Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung terbelalak mendengar percakapan Hoseok dan Jungkook di dalam sana.

"Mwoya igo? Benar dugaanku! Jungkook-sshi mengetahui masalah Kim Seokjin dari Hoseok ganhosa.. Tapi, apa hubungan antara Hoseok ganhosa dan Jungkook-sshi? Ada yang aneh dengan ini semua..." gumam Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering dari dalam ruang perpustakaan.

"Ne, ssaem? Oke, aku akan segera ke UGD." sahut Hoseok dari dalam perpustakaan.

"Gawat! Hoseok ganhosa akan segera keluar!" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung pun segera berjalan dengan secepat mungkin tanpa bersuara agar ia tidak terpergok oleh Hoseok bahwa ia sedari tadi menguping di depan sana.

Untung saja, Taehyung bisa melarikan diri dari sana dengan selamat tanpa diketahui oleh Hoseok maupun Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Yoongi tengah termenung di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Saat itu sedang tidak ada pasien, makanya Yoongi bisa beristirahat sejenak di ruang kerjanya.

Yoongi meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, kedua telapak tangannya terlipat ke atas, dan Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya yang tengah terlipat itu.

Kedua matanya terpejam.

Berkali-kali, ia menghela nafas.

Tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Tepat ketika Yoongi meneteskan air mata, sebuah suara terdengar dalam ruangan itu.  
 **  
TUK.. TUK..**

Suara kuku yang tengah mengetuk meja kaca di tengah ruang praktek Yoongi.

 **TUK.. TUK..**

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke arah meja itu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Yoongi menghapus air mata di wajahnya, lalu berdeham. "Ehem..."

Maksudnya berdeham adalah, agar keheningan di ruangan itu menghilang dan suara yang menggangunya itu ikut menghilang.

Namun, belum ada lima menit berlalu, suara langkah kaki terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

 **TUK. TUK.**

Yoongi menoleh ke samping, dan sosok itu tengah berdiri disana.

Sesosok hantu wanita, menggunakan seragam perawat. Tubuh dan wajahnya hangus terbakar.

Sosok mengerikan itu menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak takut padamu." sahut Yoongi.

Jika sosok yang mengganggu Yoongi tidak terlalu mengerikan baginya, Yoongi tidak akan merasa ketakutan.

Sosok hantu berkulit gosong itu terus melangkah mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Kubilang pergi! Aku tidak takut, cih!" gerutu Yoongi.

Tepat saat itu juga sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak takut, cih.." gumam Yoongi.

Namun tiba-tiba, Yoongi merasa ada hawa tidak enak.

Seperti ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya.

Dan tepat ketika Yoongi menoleh ke atas, sesosok kepala tanpa tubuh tengah melayang tepat di atas kepala Yoongi.

Kepala buntung itu berdarah dan ada banyak luka sayatan di wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya pun sebagian hangus terbakar.

Kepala itu tengah melayang-layang tepat di atas kepala Yoongi dengan wujud yang sangat mengenaskan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Refleks, Yoongi berteriak.

Hoseok dan Dohwan segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia masuk ke ruang kerja Yoongi dan melihat Yoongi tengah terduduk di lantai di samping meja prakteknya.

"Ssaem! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa duduk disana?" tanya Dohwan.

Hoseok membopong tubuh Yoongi agar Yoongi berdiri, lalu membantu Yoongi agar Yoongi kembali terduduk di atas kursinya.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, hyeong? Tidak biasanya kau penakut seperti ini.." tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, Jung Hoseok! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, kau kenapa, ssaem?" tanya Dohwan.

"Aku tertidur barusan, lalu terjatuh dari kursiku. Aku terbangun karena terjatuh, makanya aku berteriak karena terkejut." sahut Yoongi, berbohong.

"Ah.. Jinjja?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Aigoo... Dahengiya..." sahut Dohwan. "Kupikir kau sedang dalam situasi berbahaya, hyeong.."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Aku rasa aku terlalu lelah makanya tertidur secara tidak sadar hingga terjatuh."

"Beristirahatlah dulu di ruang tidur dokter, hyeong.. Mumpung sedang tidak ada pasien." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo.." sahut Yoongi. "Aku akan tidur selama setengah jam disana. Kalau ada pasien, minta mereka menunggu sampai aku terbangun ya. Aku akan memasang alarmku.."

Hoseok dan Dohwan menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Namjoon baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Setelah membuka kedua matanya, Namjoon mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasurnya.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke senderan kasur yang sudah ditinggikan olehnya.

Namjoon mengelap keringatnya. Keringat dingin yang disebabkan oleh mimpi yang barusan tadi menghantuinya.

Namjoon mengambil ponselnya, lalu memandang foto di wallpaper ponselnya itu.

Foto dirinya dan seseorang. Mereka berdua terlihat saling berangkulan dan tersenyum manis di foto itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Namjoon menetes.

Tetasan air mata Namjoon menetes tepat di layar ponselnya. Tepat di wajah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Ketika Namjoon menghapus air mata di layar ponselnya itu dengan ibu jarinya, itu terlihat seperti Namjoon tengah mengusap wajah seseorang yang ada di wallpaper ponselnya.

"Bogoshipo... Jinjja..." gumam Namjoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Namjoon pun perlahan mulai terisak.

Ingatan akan masa lalunya itu kembali terputar di benaknya.

Semua kenangan indah.. Dan kenangan menyakitkan itu..

Semua terputar di benak Namjoon seperti sebuah film yang terputar di layar bioskop.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun ini... Mian..." sahut Namjoon dalam isak tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Namjoon terbuka.

Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan terkejut ketika melihat Namjoon tengah menangis.

"Kim Namjoon, ada apa? Apa kepalamu terasa pusing lagi? Apa tubuhmu menggigil kedingingan lagi?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan ponsel iu di balik selimutnya.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku bermimpi buruk lagi, Hoseok ah.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aigoo... Karena itu kau menangis?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Hoseok mengusap pelan kepala Namjoon. "Gwenchana... Itu hanya mimpi..."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. "Gumawo, Hoseok ah.."

 **.**

 **.**

.

Malam itu, tubuh Jimin tiba-tiba kembali demam.

"Kau kenapa, Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada cemas.

"Entahlah... Tapi aku merasa sangat pusing dan suhu tubuhku naik tiba-tiba..." sahut Jimin sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi dan Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Kau belum pulang, ssaem?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aku baru saja hendak pulang bersama Hoseok, tapi kami mendapat laporan dari lantai enam. Makanya kami kesini dulu sebelum pulang." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi memegang kening Jimin sambil bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Jimin hwanja?"

"Molla, ssaem.. Barusan tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan suhu tubuhku naik.." sahut Jimin dengan nada lemas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali? Banyaklah istirahat, hwanjanim. Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat. Jangan terlalu sering berkeliling." sahut Hoseok, memperingatkan Jimin.

"Ne, ganhosa... Mian.." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi memerika kondisi Jimin dan juga bekas jahitan di kepala Jimin.

"Jahitanmu tidak bermasalah. Kurasa, kau demam karena tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok ganhosa barusan, araseo?" sahut Yoongi. "Kecelakaan yang kau alami bukanlah kecelakaan kecil. Kau butuh banyak istirahat agar tubuhmu bisa segera pulih."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, ssaem.."

"Atau... Kau betah di rumah sakit ini dan tidak ingin segera pulang?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Aku ingin segera pulang..."

"Nado.." sahut Taehyung.

"Makanya, kau harus banyak beristirahat, Jimin hwanja. Araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kondisimu sudah semakin membaik, Taehyung hwanja. Kau tinggal perlu membiasakan kedua kakimu agar bisa segera berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Araseo, ssaem..." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebelum Yoongi dan Hoseok berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, tatapan Hoseok dan Taehyung bertemu.

Dan Taehyung merasa, ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari tatapan Hoseok yang tertuju ke arahnya itu.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya setelah Yoongi dan Hoseok keluar dari kamar itu.

Sementara Jimin sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidur duluan ya, Taehyung ah..."

"Ne.. Beristirahatlah, imma.." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung pun berjalan menuju kasurnya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku terbangun di tengah malam.

Aku menatap jarum jam di kamar rumah sakit.

Pukul 03.10 AM.

Aku tidak bisa tertidur lagi padahal ini masih dini hari.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasurku.

Dan semua pikiran itu kembali melintas di benakku.

Mengenai pembicaraan antara Hoseok ganhosa dan Jungkook-sshi yang kudengar di perpustakaan.

Mengenai kenyataan bahwa Kim Namjoon adalah anak dari pemilik Bighit Hospital.

Mengenai informasi dari Sunbin ganhosa bahwa perawat bernama Heejin itu bunuh diri akibat cintanya dengan anak pemilik Bighit Hospital tidak disetujui hingga ia tertekan.

Ada apa dengan ini semua?

Apa sebenarnya misteri yang tersembunyi di rumah sakit ini?

Di satu sisi, aku tidak ingin tahu apapun.

Tapi.. Permohonan hantu bernama Kim Seokjin itu entah mengapa membuatku ingin membantunya.

Lalu, mengenai kematian perawat bernama Jang Heejin yang seringkali melintas di sekitarku. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba sangat penasaran dengan kematiannya. Apa benar ada hubungannya dengan Namjoon-sshi?

Aku terus berusaha memutar otakku namun tidak ada jawaban yang jelas.

Kurasa, aku harus pindah jurusan ke jurusan hukum dan menjadi detektif saja di masa depanku, cih!

Dan ketika aku sedang terus berpikir, sesosok hantu berseragam muncul di hadapanku.

Sesosok wanita yang masih muda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang bersimbah darah, tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

Kepalanya yang retak dan mengalirkan darah, wajahnya yang cantik namun terlihat putih sangat pucat dan dibasahi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya itu. Dengan tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya yang bengkok, seperti patah tulang. Membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Itu adalah sosok hantu bernama Jeon Somi yang pernah mendatangiku untuk meminta tolong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kim Taehyung-sshi... Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang siapa yang sengaja membunuhku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Mian... Aku belum bisa mengorek informasi mengenai kematianmu..."

Hantu bernama Somi itu menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Jinjja mianhae... Akan kuusahakan untuk mencari tahu tentangmu sebelum aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini..." sahutku.

Aneh sekali, mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah pada sesosok hantu sepertinya?

"Apa permintaanku terlalu membebanimu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya. Sosoknya benar-benar terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Aigoo... Jimin bisa pingsan jika melihatnya!

"Aniya... Hanya saja, aku belum tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa di rumah sakit ini tentangmu..." sahutku.

Hantu wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo.. Maaf merepotkanmu, Taehyung-sshi..."

"Ne..." sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok hantu wanita muda itu menghilang.

Dan tiba-tiba, sosok lainnya muncul dihadapanku.

Sosok nenek-nenek yang sudah sangat tua, tubuhnya sudah bungkuk.

Wajah dan tubuhnya penuh luka bakar dan membuat sosoknya terlihat cukup mengerikan bagiku.

Sosok itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari jendela kamar, menatap ke luar jendela.

Sebelum hantu nenek tua itu menyadari aku bisa melihatnya, sebaiknya aku tidur saja!

Aku pun segera berbaring di atas kasurku dan menarik selimutku hingga menutupi kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **AUTHOR POV  
**  
Pukul 09.15 AM Taehyung terbangun.

Taehyung merasa agak jenuh karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam kamar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di lorong lantai enam.

Sementara Jimin sedang dibawa ke lab untuk dicek kondisinya.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung teringat ucapan Namjoon dulu, bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai lima.

"aruskah aku menemuinya? Siapa tahu, aku bisa mengorek informasi mengenai Jang Heejin itu." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung pun bertanya kepada Sohyun yang sedang bertugas di lantai enam.

"Sohyun ganhosa, apa aku bisa berkunjung ke kamar di lantai lima? Ia kenalanku.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau punya kenalan yang dirawat juga disini?" tanya Sohyun.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne..."

"Lantai lima? Itu lantai khusus pasien VIP.. Siapa temanmu itu? Pasti orang yang cukup spesial sampai mengambil kamar VIP.." sahut Sohyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, jinjja? Jadi lantai lima khusus kamar VIP?" Taehyung terbelalak.

"Majjayo... Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sohyun.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kamar VIP, hehehe..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sohyun.

"Kim Namjoon." sahut Taehyung.

Sohyun terbelalak. "Namjoon-sshi? Jinjja? Ia temanmu? Whoaaaaa! Kau hebat sekali bisa berteman dengannya!"

Taehyung bingung sejenak melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sohyun.

"Ia kan anak pemilik Bighit Hospital ini! Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sohyun.

" _Ahhhhh... Majjayo! Ia kan anak pemilik rumah sakit ini. Pantas saja Sohyun ganhosa terkejut ketika aku bilang aku mengenalnya._ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Akhirnya, Taehyung pun diantarkan Sohyun ke kamar Namjoon dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan Sohyun kepada Taehyung selama perjalanan menuju kamar Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku benar-benar speechless dengan semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Sohyun ganhosa.

Sebegitu hebatnya kah aku karena bisa mengenal Kim Namjoon?

Jujur saja, sedikit banyak, aku jadi merasa cukup bangga karena mengenal Namjoon-sshi, hehehe!

Setibanya di depan kamar Namjoon-sshi, Sohyun ganhosa bertanya terlebih dulu kepada Namjoon-sshi apakah aku diijinkan berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Untung saja aku diijinkan, jadi aku bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon-sshi.

Aku terbelalak ketika berjalan masuk ke sana.

Yeokshi! Anak pemilik rumah sakit ini!

Kamarnya benar-benar terlihat sangat mewah dan sangat bersih!

Wajar saja ia betah terus menerus bolak balik dirawat disini!

"Kim Taehyung-sshi! Kau berkunjung kesini? Ah.. Senangnya! Akhirnya ada yang mengunjungiku selain para dokter dan perawat disini." sahut Namjoon-sshi ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamar itu sangat luas dan bahkan ada satu set sofa yang sangat bagus di tengah ruang kamar.

Aku dan Namjoon-sshi duduk di sofa itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Taehyung-sshi?" tanya Namjoon-sshi.

"Uhmmm... Geunyang... Aku bosan di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa disana.." sahutku.

Kami pun mulai mengobrol. Untung saja Namjoon-sshi sangat ramah jadi pembicaraan kami berlangsung dengan baik.

Bahkan, setelah mengetahui usianya satu tahun di atasku, ia menyuruhku memanggilnya Namjoon hyeong dan ia akan memanggilku dengan panggilan non formal.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah percakapan kami, Namjoon hyeong ingin ke kamar mandi untuk buang air.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di depan sofa yang kami duduki.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." sahutnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Namjoon hyeong menyala karena ada notifikasi yang masuk.

Aku secara tidak sengaja menatap ke arah ponsel yang tengah menyala itu.

Dan kedua bola mataku terbelalak ketika melihat foto yang dipasang sebagai wallpaper di ponsel milik Namjoon hyeong!

Foto itu...

Foto Namjoon hyeong...

Yang tengah berangkulan dengan seseorang yang wajahnya sangat tidak asing di wajahku!

Walaupun selama ini aku selalu melihatnya dengan sosok mengerikan dan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya ketika sosok itu masih hidup sebagai manusia, namun dari foto di wallpaper ponsel itu aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas!

Bahwa Namjoon hyeong tengah berangkulan dengan Kim Seokjin di foto itu!  
 **  
.**

 **-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Namjoon hyeong menyala karena ada notifikasi yang masuk.

Aku secara tidak sengaja menatap ke arah ponsel yang tengah menyala itu.

Dan kedua bola mataku terbelalak ketika melihat foto yang dipasang sebagai wallpaper di ponsel milik Namjoon hyeong!

Foto itu...

Foto Namjoon hyeong...

Yang tengah berangkulan dengan seseorang yang wajahnya sangat tidak asing di wajahku!

Walaupun selama ini aku selalu melihatnya dengan sosok mengerikan dan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya ketika sosok itu masih hidup sebagai manusia, namun dari foto di wallpaper ponsel itu aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas!

Bahwa Namjoon hyeong tengah berangkulan dengan Kim Seokjin di foto itu!

Mengapa Namjoon hyeong... Bisa kenal dengan Kim Seokjin?

Aku masih dalam keadaan syok ketika Namjoon hyeong berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk disampingku.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung ah? Mengapa kau terbelalak seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon hyeong ketika melihat ekspresi di wajahku.

"Hyeong... Bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu sesuatu?" tanyaku.

Namjoon hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Ada apa?"

"Aku... Tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper ponselmu barusan..." sahutku.

"Uh?" Namjoon hyeong mengambil ponselnya. "Ah! Ada notifikasi masuk.."

Namjoon hyeong menatapku. "Ada apa dengan wallpaperku?"

"Pria yang berangkulan denganmu itu... Siapamu, hyeong?" tanyaku.

"Ini?" tanya Namjoon hyeong sambil menunjukkan foto itu dengan lebih jelas ke arahku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo... Ia.. Siapamu?"

"Waeyo? Kau mengenalnya?" Namjoon hyeong terbalak sambil menatapku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Kurasa aku kenal dengannya... Mengapa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ia hyeongku! Ia kakak kandungku, Taehyung ah! Lalu, kau bagaimana bisa mengenalnya? Dimana? Apa dulu kau pernah dirawat juga disini?" sahut Namjoon hyeong.

Dan jawaban itu langsung membuatku terbelalak.

Apa katanya?

Kim Seokjin... Adalah hyeong dari Namjoon hyeong?

Berarti... Kim Seokjin adalah anak pemilik Bighit Hospital ini juga?

Tanpa sadar, aku bertanya lebih lanjut. "Lalu... Apa kau kenal dengan perawat bernama Jang Heejin?"

Namjoon hyeong sedikit terlihat ragu, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Tentu saja aku kenal. Ia kekasih Jin hyeong.. Namun appa tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena ia janda dengan satu anak..."

Aku semakin terbelalak.

Jadi... Yang dimaksud Sunbin ganhosa mengenai anak pemilik rumah sakit ini yang berkencan dengan Jang Heejin bukan Namjoon hyeong tapi Kim Seokjin?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Jeon Somi.

"Hyeong... Kalau kau anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini... Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentang apa maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon hyeong.

"Jeon Somi. Siswi yang meninggal karena tertabrak mobil. Apa kau tahu sedikit atau sesuatu mengenainya?" tanyaku.

Kali ini, bola mata Namjoon hyeong semakin terbelalak.

"Uhmmmm... Kurasa, aku pernah mendengar namanya.. Tapi entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu paham..." sahut Namjoon hyeong setelah terkejut untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Kini, aku bisa melihat, Namjoon hyeong tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sangat serius. "Kini saatnya kau bercerita padaku, Taehyung ah... Darimana kau mengenal mereka?"

Aku menatap Namjoon hyeong. "Kalau kubilang dengan jujur, apa kau akan percaya?"

Namjoon hyeong mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, hyeong.. Kim Seokjin sudah meninggal kan? Apa yang menyebabkan kematiannya?" tanyaku.

Namjoon hyeong semakin terbelalak. "Mengapa... Kau tahu ia sudah meninggal? Kau siapa sebenarnya?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi ssaem dan Hoseok ganhosa masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon hyeong.

"Kim Namjoon, waktunya memeriksa kondisimu." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

"Uh? Ada Taehyung hwanja rupanya disini?" tanya Yoongi ssaem ketika melihatku.

"Annyeong, ssaem... Annyeong, Hoseok ganhosa.." sahutku, menyapa Yoongi ssaem dan Hoseok ganhosa.

Pembicaraanku dan Namjoon hyeong pun terputus.

"Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke kamarku dulu, hyeong.. Nanti kalau ada waktu kita bahas masalah ini lagi, oke?" sahutku sambil menatap Namjoon hyeong.

"Uh? Ohhh... Ne, araseo, Taehyung ah... Ada banyak juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." sahut Namjoon hyeong.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Yoongi ssaem terkejut mendengar percakapan kami.

"Uhmmm... Lumayan kenal, ssaem..." sahutku.

"Mereka sekarang berteman, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok ganhosa kepada Yoongi hyeong.

"Ahhh... Kau sudah punya teman rupanya sekarang, Kim Namjoon? Baguslah..." sahut Yoongi ssaem sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar Namjoon hyeong.

Lagi-lagi, tatapanku sempat beradu dengan tatapan Hoseok ganhosa, dan lagi-lagi Hoseok ganhosa menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung kembali mendapatkan ijin untuk mencari udara segar siang itu di roof garden Bighit Hospital.

Tentu saja ia tidak sendirian disana!

Ada sesosok hantu bernama Kim Seokjin yang menemaninya, walau hanya Taehyung yang bisa melihatnya.

Kebetulan siang itu roof garden kosong. Hanya ada Taehyung dan Jin di atas sana, jadi mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

"Aku sudah tahu identitasmu. Tapi aku belum tahu penyebab kematianmu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Itu saja sudah sangat baik! Gumawo, Kim Taehyung!" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi sangat senang. "Ceritakan padaku aku siapa!"

Taehyung tediam sejenak sambil menatap Jin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin.

"Kau... Adalah anak pemilik Bighit Hospital ini..." sahut Taehyung.

Jin terbelalak. "Jinjja? Jadi aku bukan dokter disini?"

"Aniya. Kurasa kau memang dokter yang bekerja disini, tapi kau sekaligus anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mulai menceritakan pada Jin mengenai Namjoon dan juga Jang Heejin.

"Jinjja? Aku punya adik yang juga dirawat disini?" tanya Jin. "Bahkan... Kekasihku juga menjadi hantu di rumah sakit ini?"

"Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung. "Yang aku bingung, mengapa arwah Jang Heejin, kekasihmu itu, tidak mengenalimu?"

"Apa karena aku lupa ingatan makanya ia tidak bisa menceritakan padaku tentang apapun? Tapi.. Mendengar ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan, rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali di rumah sakit ini... Selama aku bergentayangan disini, aku tidak pernah bertemu arwah bernama Jang Heejin itu.." sahut Jin. "Mengapa bisa ada hal seaneh ini?"

"Yang kubingungkan adalah.. Kematianmu sekitar enam bulan setelah kematiannya.. Apa kematianmu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Jang Heejin?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tidak sempat bertanya pada adikku kenapa aku meninggal?" tanya Jin.

"Sebelum ia menjawab, Yoongi ssaem dan Hoseok ganhosa datang. Aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenaimu! Ada Hoseok ganhosa disana!" sahut Taehyung. "Entah mengapa, aku sangat mencurigainya..."

"Tapi kau bilang aku meninggal sebelum ia bekerja disini.." sahut Jin.

"Itu yang membuatku semakin bingung!" sahut Taehyung. "Ada apa dengan kematianmu sebenarnya? Lalu... Apa Jang Heejin benar mati bunuh diri karena depresi? Karena ayahmu tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Apa aku... Bunuh diri setelah kekasihku meninggal seperti itu?" tanya Jin.

"Itu juga bisa jadi... Tapi... Entah mengapa aku masih merasa ada yang janggal..." sahut Taehyung.

"Setidaknya... Aku kini tahu siapa jati diriku.. Gumawo, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne... Jangan lupa sering berkunjung ke kamar 501 di lantai lima. Adikmu menderita anemia akut dan dirawat disana. Ia pasti begitu kehilangan dirimu karena foto kalian berdua dipasang sebagai wallpaper di ponselnya."

"Araseo... Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jin dambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan Taehyung hwanja kini tahu bahwa Seokjin ssaem adalah kakak Namjoon!" sahut Hoseok ketika ia makan siang bersama dengan Jungkook di rumah makan yang terletak tak jauh dari Bighit Hospital.

Hoseok sengaja mengajak Jungkook makan di luar untuk membahas masalah ini.

"Berarti... Sejak awal Taehyung-sshi tidak tahu bahwa Seokjin ssaem adalah kakak Namjoon-sshi? Lalu... Darimana ia mengenal Kim Seokjin ssaem?" tanya Jungkook.

"Itu yang semakin membuatku bingung, Jungkook ah! Siapa sebenarnya Kim Taehyung itu? Apa kau bisa bertanya kepada Jimin hyeongmu itu? Bukankah kau bilang kalian sangat dekat?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong. Akan coba kutanya lebih lanjut kepada Jimin hyeong.."

Hoseok terlihat tengah berpikir dengan serius.

"Firasatku jadi sedikit tidak enak, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Nado, imma..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kini Namjoon tahu bahwa Taehyung hwanja mengenal Seokjin ssaem. Itu berarti, Namjoon akan banyak mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Posisi kita bisa terancam, imma!"

"Majjayo... Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. "Kita harus bergerak cepat, Jungkook ah!"

"Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak bisa tertidur semalaman itu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Yoongi ya... Apa kau sudah tidur?" teriak Ibu Yoongi dari depan kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Malas menjawab lebih tepatnya.

"Kau sudah tidur rupanya?" teriak Ibu Yoongi lagi. "Jaljayo, uri adeul..."

Yoongi menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, takut kalau ibunya iba-tiba masuk dan mendapatinya belum tertidur.

Setelah langkah kaki Ibu Yoongi terdengar menjauh, dan terdengar suara pintu kamar belakang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, Yoongi membuka selimutnya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumam Yoongi setelah membaca dan membalas pesan itu.

Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya itu terus berputar di benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menginap di kosan Jungkook malam itu.

Ada banyak hal yang harus segera mereka rencanakan dan mereka atur malam itu.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus segera mereka lakukan sebelum semua menjadi semakin runyam.

Jungkook dan Hoseok terus berdiskusi hingga pukul 01.23 AM.

"Hoahhhmmm~" Hoseok mulai menguap. "Jungkook ah, haruskah kita tidru sejenak? Aku sangat mengantuk..."

"Semangat, hyeong! Kita tidak boleh lengah, ingat itu!" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengabari seseorang!" sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook menepuk kepalanya. "Ah, majjayo!"

Hoseok pun segera menghubungi seseorang dan menceritakan semua situasi yang tengah terjadi saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku paling benci kalau tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil pada tengah malam begini!

Aku terbangun pukul 04.02 AM karena ingin buang air kecil.

Aku ingin membangunkan Taehyung agar menemaniku, tapi ia terlihat sangat lelap. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya.

Aku pun akhirnya memberanikan diriku untuk berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi sengaja tidak kututup.

Aku segera buang air, lalu mencuci tanganku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara buku terjatuh ke lantai di luar sana.

 **BUK!**

Aku sedikit terlonjak saat mencuci tangan.

Aku segera mencuci tanganku dengan sabun sesegera mungkin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan kuku di ubin dekat shower di ujung kamar mandi sana.

 **TUK.. TUK.. TUK..**

Untung saja, sampai aku selesai mencuci tanganku, tidak ada hantu yang muncul. Hanya ada suara-suara yang mengganggu saja.

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kasurku.

Aku melihat, sebuah buku yang kupinjam di perpustakaan terjatuh ke lantai dekat kasurku.

Suara tadi, suara buku ini terjatuh kah?

Aku segera berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu.

Dan tepat ketika aku berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu, tepat di kolong kasurku, aku melihat sesosok hantu yang sedang merayap di kolong kasurku itu.

Rambut panjangnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Di sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat itu terdapat banyak luka tusukan benda tajam yang mengalirkan darah. Salah satu matanya bahkan pecah akibat tertusuk cutter, dimana cutternya masih menancap di bola matanya itu.

Sementara di tangannya yang menempel ke lantai, kesepuluh jari jemarinya hancur seperti dipukul dengan benda yang sangat keras. Dan di kedua lengannya terdapat banyak luka sayatan.

"Raaawwwwwrrrrrrrr..." Sosok itu menatap ke arahku sambil mengerang dengan erangan mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku refleks berteriak sangat kencang dan berlari menuju kasur Taehyung.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Waeyo, Park Jimin?" tanyanya dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

Aku langsung menangis sambil memeluk Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, Sunbin ganhosa berjalan masuk ke kamar kami.

"Aku mendengar ada yang berteriak. Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasa takut itu membuatku hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Hyeong.. Kau tidak apa-apa kesini? Kudengar, tadi pagi-pagi sekali kau diganggu hantu menyeramkan lagi..." sahut Jungkook ketika siang itu Jimin ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya.

"Kabarnya sudah sampai kesini?" tanya Jimin.

"Sunbin ganhosa menceritakannya kepada Hoseok ganhosa. Hoseok ganhosa memberitahuku dan beberapa perawat lainnya, juga kepada beberapa dokter yang dikenalnya. Tentu saja, akhirnya kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Jungkook ah... Apa kau sangat dekat dengan Hoseok ganhosa? Sepertinya kau cukup kenal dekat dengannya..."

"Uh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ahhhh.. Tentu saja... Ia salah satu hyeong yang kukenal disini..."

"Bukankah kau bilang, dokter kenalan ayahmu yang memberikanmu pekerjaan disini? Hoseok ganhosa kan perawat bukan dokter." sahut Jimin.

"Ayahku, ayah Hoseok ganhosa, dan ayah dari dokter yang kuceritakan itu dulu satu angkatan saat kuliah..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aaaaahhhh... Araseo... Pantas saja.. Aku agak bingung.. Waktu aku pingsan disini, kata Taehyung, Hoseok ganhosa yang membawaku ke kamar, padahal kan Hoseok ganhosa tidak sedang jaga di lantai ini saat itu.." sahut Jimin.

"Iya.. Aku segera menghubungi Hoseok ganhosa agar ia membawamu kembali ke kamar dan memeriksakan keadaanmu.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin pun kembali berkeliling untuk mencari buku lain yang akan dipinjamnya.

Kebetulan siang itu perpustakaan sedang agak ramai, jadi Jimin tidak takut untuk berkeliling di rak buku.

Setelah menemukan buku yang akan dipinjamnya, Jimin kembali menghampiri meja Jungkook.

"Aku mau pinjam ini ya, Jungkook ah.." sahut Jimin sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepada Jungkook untuk didata.

Setelah Jungkook selesai mendata, Jungkook teringat percakapannya dengan Hoseok semalam.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. "Hyeong.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu..."

"Ne?" Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang Kim Taehyung... Teman dekatmu itu..." sahut Jungkook. "Bukankah ia sudah lama menjadi sahabatmu?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Kenapa, Jungkook ah?"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, ia siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menerima pesan di ponselnya sore itu.

 ** _"CCTV sudah berhasil kuamankan. Akan kuberikan padamu sesegera mungkin ketika waktunya tiba."_**

Hoseok segera menelepon Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah... CCTV sudah berhasil diamankan. Kita harus bergerak cepat segera!" sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo, hyeong! Aku juga punya informasi untukmu mengenai Kim Taehyung.. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya dari Jimin hyeong." sahut Jungkook.

"Kerja yang bagus, Jeon Jungkook! Sudah saatnya kita bergerak!" sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 12.40 AM, seseorang diam-diam berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar 613.

"Situasinya aman.." sahut seseorang. "Keduanya terlelap."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." sahut seseorang lainnya. "Ayo cepat! Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum ketahuan."

Seseorang diam-diam menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh Taehyung tanpa Taehyung sadari karena ia tengah terlelap. Sangat pulas.

Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuh Taehyung pun dibopong ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehebohan terjadi keesokan harinya.

Jimin yang paling terkejut ketika mendengar berita itu.

Pasien bernama Kim Taehyung menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Taehyung... Ada apa dengannya? Dimana ia sekarang? Mengapa ia menghilang?" tanya Jimin dengan panik kepada Sohyun.

"Kami juga sedang mencarinya... Bersabarlah, Park Jimin hwanja... Kami akan berusaha agar bisa segera menemukannya." sahut Sohyun.

"Kim Taehyung, kau ada dimana sekarang? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang?" gumam Jimin sambil mulai meneteskan air matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku merasakan rasa pusing yang sangat di kepalaku.

Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku, namun terasa sangat berat.

Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?

Aku merasa sangat pusing dan mengantuk. Amat sangat mengantuk.

Nafasku juga terasa agak berat.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku dan membuka kedua mataku, namun rasa ngantuk ini membuatku sulit membuka kedua mataku.

Namun, kedua telingaku masih bisa mendengar dengan cukup jelas.

Aku bisa mendengar sebuah percakapan dari kejauhan.

"Sampai kapan ia akan kita sembunyikan disini?" sahut suara yang tak asing di telingaku.

"Sekarang suasana sedang kacau. Kita tinggalkan dulu saja ia sejenak disini. Kau harus segera kembali juga ke ruanganmu sebelum masalah ini semakin runyam! Kalau kau juga ikut menghilang, akan terjadi keributan yang lebih besar!" sahut suara yang lainnya. Suara yang juga tak asing di telingaku.

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

Aku ada dimana?

Mengapa aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan pusing seperti ini?

Mengapa mereka harus menyembunyikanku disini?

 **.**

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Sudah pukul 02.30 PM, namun keberadaan Taehyung masih belum juga diketahui.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasa tenang bahkan sedetikpun.

Ada apa dengan Taehyung sebenarnya?

Kenapa ia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba begitu saja?

Mengapa tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kepergiannya?

Mengapa semua CCTV mati tepat di saat Taehyung menghilang?

Mengapa semua perawat berkata mereka terlelap semalam?

Ada apa dengan rumah sakit ini sebenarnya?

Aku takut, sangat takut.

Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Taehyung?

Bagaimana jika Taehyung berada dalam bahaya?

Tapi... Mengapa Taehyung harus berada dalam posisi berbahaya?

Siapa yang berniat menjahatinya? Atas dasar apa ada yang ingin mencelakakan Taehyung? Bukankah Taehyung hampir tidak pernah membuat masalah?

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pikiran melintas di benakku!

Kim Seokjin. Nama yang aneh itu. Aku merasa nama Kim Seokjin agak mengganjal di pikiranku.

Apa hilangnya Taehyung ada kaitannya dengan Kim Seokjin itu?

Lalu... Mengapa kemarin Jungkook banyak bertanya mengenai Taehyung?

Apa hilangnya Taehyung... Ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook?

Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak...

Apa benar... Hilangnya Taehyung ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook?

Mengapa Taehyung hilang di hari yang sama setelah Jungkook menanyakan tentang Taehyung kepadaku?

Lalu... Kalau benar Jungkook yang menculik Taehyung... Atas dasar apa?

Apa yang membuat Jungkook berbuat jahat pada Taehyung?

Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu!

Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah ke perpustakaan selama kami dirawat disini!

Dan Jungkook juga tidak pernah ke kamarku ini!

Lalu... Mengapa Jungkook bertanya-tanya mengenai Taehyung?

Haruskah aku bertanya kepada Jungkook?

Tapi aku seketika menjadi takut.

Bagaimana jika... Ketika aku bertanya pada Jungkook, nyawaku juga terancam?

 **.**

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pihak rumah sakit melarang siapapun untuk membeberkan masalah ini lebih lanjut kepada media karena ini akan berdampak buruk bagi nama rumah sakit.

Bahkan, pencarian akan keberadaan Taehyung pun dilakukan secara rahasia agar pasien lainnya tidak menyadari ada pasien yang hilang.

Yang mengetahui keadaan hilangnya Taehyung hanya para dokter, perawat, staff rumah sakit, dan Park Jimin.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari kepala rumah sakit, katanya masalah ini harus diselesaikan dengan tenang. Jangan sampai ada pasien lain atau orang lain selain kita yang tahu mengenai hilangnya Kim Taehyung hwanja, araseo?" sahut Lee Seunggi ssaem ketika ia mengumpulkan semua staff rumah sakit, dokter, perawat, dan Park Jimin di sebuah ruang meeting di lantai 7.

Hampir semua yang berada di ruangan itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Namun tidak dengan Jimin.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib sahabat saya Kim Taehyung jika kalian melakukan penyelidikan dengan diam-diam disini? Bukankah ini harus segera diselesaikan? Bukankah Taehyung harus segera ditemukan keberadaannya sebelum ia berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya?" sahut Jimin dengan nada lantang.

"Kami akan berusaha mencari keberadaannya dengan sebaik mungkin dalam keadaan tenang. Kami harap anda bisa mengerti, Park Jimin hwanja." sahut Seunggi.

"Bagaimana saya bisa mengerti jika keberadaan Taehyung saja sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui begini? Bagaimana tanggung jawab kalian semua sebagai petugas rumah sakit ini sampai kalian sangat lalai dan seorang pasien bisa menghilang seperti ini?" Nada bicara Jimin semakin meninggi.

Seunggi memijat pelan keningnya dan terdiam sejenak.

Setelah menghela nafas, Seunggi kembali membuka suaranya dan menatap ke arah Jimin. "Kami akan mencari keberadaan sahabat anda semaksimal mungkin. Kami pihak rumah sakit sangat meminta maaf karena hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Kami pihak rumah sakit berjanji akan bisa sesegera mungkin menemukan sahabat anda yang hilang itu."

Jimin terdiam. Bukan karena ia puas dengan jawaban Seunggi, tapi karena ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Tangisnya langsung meledak seketika itu juga.

Seisi ruangan menjadi sangat hening. Hanya isak tangis Jimin yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

Sohyun yang duduk tepat di samping Jimin langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jimin, berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

"Kami akan mencari keberadaan Taehyung hwanja sebaik mungkin. Bersabarlah. Aku tahu seberapa cemasnya dirimu... Maafkan kecerobohan kami..." sahut Sohyun sambil terus menenangkan Jimin.

 **.**

.

Taehyung kembali berusaha membuka kedua matanya, namun masih terasa agak berat.

Untung saja semakin berlalunya waktu, efek obat tidur yang cukup kuat itu mulai berkurang.'

Tak terasa sudah lima belas jam berlalu sejak Taehyung diculik dari kamarnya.

Taehyung kini mulai bsia membuka kedua matanya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Tubuhnya terbaring di atas sebuah kasur, dan kedua tangan serta kedua kakinya diikat.

Mulutnya bahkan diplester hingga Taehyung tidak bisa berteriak untuk meminta tolong.

" _Aku ada dimana ini?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Matanya memandang langit-langit yang agak berdebu itu. Ruangan itu memilik cahaya lampu yang agak redup sehingga Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menebak dimana ia berada saat itu.

Apalagi, tubuhnya terikat, jadi Taehyung hanya bisa menatap ke arah langit-langit dan menoleh ke kana serta ke kiri.

Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, sementara rasa ngantuk itu mulai memudar.

" _Mengapa aku ada disini? Apa yang kuperbuat sampai aku berada dalam kondisi berbahaya begini?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

" _Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Apa tujuannya memabwaku kesini?_ " gumam batin Taehyung lagi.

 **.**

.

Jimin segera menuju perpustakaan setelah keluar dari ruang meeting itu, namun pintu perpustakaan terkunci rapat.

Jimin mengintip ke dalam lewat jendela kecil di pintu kayu itu, namun tidak ada seorangpun di dalam sana.

Jimin langsung berlari ke meja perawat di lantai 3.

"Apa kalian melihat Jeon Jungkook? Penjaga perpustakaan itu?" tanya Jimin.

Chaeyeon dan Sejeong saling beradu tatap, lalu menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi.." sahut Sejeong.

"Kurasa, ia tidak masuk bekerja hari ini." sahut Chaeyeon.

"Jungkook tidak masuk bekerja hari ini?" Jimin terbelalak.

Chaeyeon dan Sejeong menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Majjayo.." sahut Bae Joohyun, kepala perawat yang sedang lewat di dekat meja perawat lantai 3. "Aku tadi mendapat laporan, katanya Jungkook-sshi mengambil cuti bekerja hari ini."

Jimin menatap Joohyun. "Benarkah?"

Joohyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne. Majjayo. Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Gumawo.."

Jimin segera berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Taehyung menghilang setelah Jungkook bertanya-tanya padaku mengenai Taehyung.

Dan di saat bersamaan, Jungkook tidak masuk bekerja?

Apa ini semua hanya sebuah kebetulan semata?

Atau memang benar dugaanku? Hilangnya Taehyung ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook?

Tapi.. Kalau benar..

Mengapa Jungkook menculik Taehyung?

Apa hubungan antara mereka berdua?

Lalu.. Siapa itu Kim Seokjin?

Yaishhhhh!

Mengapa semua jadi serumit ini?

Taehyung ah... Kau dimana saat ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Air mata kembali membasahi wajahku.

Aku mencemaskanmu, Kim Taehyung! Kau dimana saat ini?

 **.**

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Yaishhhh!

Aku sedang dalam posisi apa ini sebenarnya ini?

Mengapa aku terikat di ruangan berdebu ini?

Apa aku diculik? Oleh siapa?

Apa kesalahanku hingga ada yang berniat menculikku dan mengurungku disini?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini?

Aku terus mencoba berpikir, namun aku tidak juga menemukan jawabannya!

Yaishhhh!

Mana perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Aku lapar, haus, dan terlebih lagi... Aku merasa ketakutan!

Apa nyawaku sedang dalam bahaya?

Tiba-tiba ucapan Hoseok ganhosa kembali terlintas di benakku.

 _"Jangan pernah lagi kau bertanya kepada siapapun atau membahas tentang apapun mengenai Jin ssaem di rumah sakit ini. Araseo?"_

Hoseok ganhosa?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok ganhosa?

Apakah... Hoseok ganhosa yang menculikku?

Karena ia mengetahui banyak tentang kematian Kim Seokjin?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Dan aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

Dan setelah langkahnya yang kelima, aku bisa melihat wajahnya berada tepat di atasku.

Wajah yang sangat tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Kim Taehyung hwanja, kau sudah sadar rupanya?" sahutnya dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Kedua mataku terbelalak.

"Waktunya tertidur lagi..." sahutnya sambil mengeluarkan suntikan dari sakunya.

Aku mencoba meronta. Memberontak.

Namun sia-sia.

Jarum suntik itu masuk ke dalam kulitku.

Dan mataku kembali terasa berat tak lama setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Malam semakin larut. Dan Jimin tetap masih terjaga.

Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur dalam kondisi genting seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, sekitar pukul 10.40 PM, dua orang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin.

Jimin terbelalak ketika melihat kedua orang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Maaf chapter ini agak pendek. Silakan ditunggu chapter 18 yang merupakan chapter penutup alias last chapter :)**

 **Thx a lot karena sudah setia bersama saya di ff ini /deep bows/**


	18. Chapter 18 - END

**Title: MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Malam semakin larut. Dan Jimin tetap masih terjaga.

Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur dalam kondisi genting seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, sekitar pukul 10.40 PM, dua orang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin.

Jimin terbelalak ketika melihat kedua orang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

"Hoseok ganhosa? Jeon Jungkook?" gumam Jimin.

Hoseok dan Jungkook segera menutup rapat pintu kamar Jimin dan berjalan menuju kasur Jimin sambil meletakka jari telunjuk mereka di bibir mereka, mengisyaratkan kepada Jimin agar jangan bersuara.

Jimin menjadi panik. Apa ia harus diam seperti perintah Hoseok dan Jungkook? Ataukah ia harus berteriak meminta bantuan dari perawat di luar sana?

Namun, Jimin takut, bagaimana jika ia berteriak dan kedua pria itu menyembunyikan senjata di sakunya? Bisa-bisa Jimin langsung dibunuh di tempat!

Jadi, Jimin memilih tutup mulut seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Wajah Jimin pucat seketika ketika melihat Jungkook duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, sementara Hoseok berjaga-jaga di dekat pintu kamar.

"Hyeong... Jangan bersuara dengan kencang kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan sahabat baikmu itu, araseo?" bisik Jungkook.

Jimin pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil berbisik, "Araseo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon tidak bisa juga tertidur di dalam kamarnya.

Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan diantara semua pikiran yang mengganggunya itu, kenyataan bahwa Taehyung mengenal Jin dan Heejin, serta Somi benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

"Siapa Taehyung sebenarnya? Mengapa ia bisa mengenal Jin hyeong, Heejin noona... dan bahkan Jeon Somi?" gumam Namjoon sambil terus memegang ponselnya.

Namjoon kembali menatap foto Jin di wallpaper ponselnya.

"Hyeong... Bogoshipo, jinjja..." sahut Namjoon sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Mianhae, hyeong.. Mianhae.. Jinjja mianhae..."

Namjoon tertunduk dan terus menangis di dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terbelalak.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar...

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka...

Bahwa ternyata...

Jungkook dan Hoseok ganhosa adalah detektif yang diam-diam bekerja disini untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian dari pria yang bernama Kim Seokjin!

"Makanya aku sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Taehyung hwanja menyebutkan namanya! Darimana ia mengenal Seokjin ssaem? Darimana ia tahu Seokjin ssaem sudah meninggal?" sahut Hoseok ganhosa. " Makanya aku memperingatkannya untuk tutup mulut karena kami takut sang tersangka yang sedang kami selidiki iut mengetahui bahwa Taehyung mengenal Kim Seokjin dan nyawa Taehyung yang akan menjadi taruhannya!"

"Dan dengan cerobohnya, sahabatmu itu justru tidak mendengarkan peringatan Hoseok hyeong dan justru bertanya kepada Namjoon-sshi mengenai Kim Seokjin! Makanya kami harus bergerak cepat untuk mengamankan Taehyung. Tapi ternyata kami keduluan oleh sang tersangka!" sahut Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi maksud kalian... Saat ini nyawa Taehyung dalam bahaya?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

Mereka berdua menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Andwe! Kalian harus segera menyelamatkan Taehyung! Kalian harus segera mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Taehyung sebelum semua terlambat!" sahutku dengan sedikit berteriak.

Jungkook refleks membungkam mulutku. "Jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana jika sang pelaku sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini?"

"Awalnya aku sangat penasaran. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasanmu kepada Jungkook bahwa Taehyung hwanja bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan para arwah yang bergentayangan, semua menjadi masuk akal. Pasti arwah Kim Seokjin mendatangi Taehyung hwanja dan meminta bantuan Taehyung hwanja untuk balas dendam. Tapi anehnya, mengapa Taehyung hwanja harus bertanya-tanya tentang Seokjin ssaem? Bukankah seharusnya ia bisa mengetahui lebih detail dari cerita arwah Seokjin ssaem?" sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

"Apakah ia menjadi arwah penasaran? Ia lupa akan kematiannya makanya ia meminta tolong Taehyung mencari tahu?" sahutku.

"Apa ada arwah yang lupa ingatan?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku ikut klub pencinta alam gaib ketika aku SMA, dan kudengar ada arwah yang penasaran dan bergentayangan karena tidak tahu jati dirinya dan penyebab kematiannya."

"Kau mengikuti klub mengerika seperti itu tapi kau sepenakut ini? Kau memang aneh, hyeong... Ckckck..." sahut Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Aku penakut tapi dulu aku sering penasaran dengan hal-hal gaib..." sahutku.

"Bisa jadi. Itu masuk akal! Ucapan Jimin hwanja masuk akal, Jungkook ah.." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

"Lalu... Sekarang kita harus segera berpikir dengan cermat dan cepat, kira-kira dimana sang pelaku menyembunyikan Taehyung-sshi saat ini?" sahut Jungkook.

"Apakah mungkin di rumah Kim Namjoon? Kemarin sore Namjoon pulang ke rumahnya karena anemianya mulai membaik katanya." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

Hoseok ganhosa dan Jungkook sudah menceritakan juga tadi padaku mengenai Kim Namjoon yang merupakan pasien disini sekaligus anak pemilik rumah sakit ini dan merupakan adik dari Kim Seokjin.

"Mengapa Taehyung bisa secara tidak sengaja mengenalnya? Jika saja Taehyung tidak mengenal Namjoon-sshi, pasti ia tidak akan bertanya apa-apa mengenai Kim Seokjin dan tidak akan terlibat bahaya seperti ini!" sahutku.

"Kurasa, Kim Namjoon langsung memberitahu sang pelaku hari itu juga dan mereka segera bergerak sebelum Taehyung hwanja mengorek informasi lebih lanjut." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

"Hyeong.. Kurasa sekarang juga kita harus segera mengamankan Jimin hyeong. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Bagaimana jika sang pelaku mengincar Jimin hyeong juga karena ia menyangka Taehyung-sshi menceritakan hal ini juga kepada Jimin hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ucapanmu masuk akal. Araseo. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian para perawat yang bertugas di lantai enam ini. Kau bawa Jimin hwanja lewat lift belakang ke ruangan yang kita bahas tadi sore. Ia sudah menunggu kita disana sekarang." sahut Hoseok ganhosa.

"Ia? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Dokter yang kubilang padamu membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan disini." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jimin dan Jungkook bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan meeting di lantai tujuh itu.

Lee Seunggi sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Baguslah kalian bisa tiba disini dengan selamat." sahut Seunggi. "Mana Jung Hoseok?"

"Ia akan segera menyusul kesini, ssaem." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Seunggi dengan kebingungan.

"Kau.. Bukankah kau dokter yang bertugas di lab? Yang tadi mewakili management rumah sakit ketika kita meeting membahas hilangnya Taehyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Majjayo.." sahut Seunggi.

"Mengapa ia bisa terlibat denganmu? Bukankah ia berada di posisi memihak rumah sakit?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Ia sama sepertiku. Ia juga anggota kepolisian yang ditugaskan menjadi mata-mata di rumah sakit ini untuk mengurus kasus kebakaran rumah sakit ini yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Seunggi ssaem sangat cerdas. Makanya dengan aktingnya yang meyakinkan dan kinerjanya yang sangat bagus disini, hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun setelah ia bekerja disini, ia dipercaya management Bighit Hospital untuk menjadi wakil management dari Bighit Hospital." sahut Hoseok yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kita butuh orang yang bisa dipercayai oleh management rumah sakit jika kita ingin bisa mendapatkan informasi yang sangat akurat mengenai penyelidikan kasus ini." sahut Seunggi. "Dan aku sudah setahun belakangan ini mengorek banyak informasi untuk dilaporkan kepada pemimpin kepolisian. Ada banyak bukti yang bisa kutunjukkan untuk memenangkan kasus ini di pengadilan."

"Masalahnya sekarang adalah sahabatmu yang ceroboh itu. Kasus ini jadi runyam karena sahabatmu berusaha mengorek lebih jauh tentang kematian Seokjin ssaem." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin. "Sekarang, ia justru menjadi tahanan yang kami takutkan akan segera dibunuh oleh sang pelaku."

"Seunggi saaem, kumohon... Selamatkan Taehyung." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan memelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berdiri sambil menatap Taehyung yang terbaring pulas di atas kasur di ruangan berdebu itu.

"Mianhae, imma..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlelap akibat obat tidur yang ia suntikan ke tubuh Taehyung tadi. "Jika kau tidak mengorek-ngorek banyak informasi, kau tidak akan bernasib sesial ini! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kau bisa pulang ke rumah dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu lagi?"

Tentu saja, Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang Yoongi ucapkan karena Taehyung sudah terlelap sangat pulas.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau membahas masalah Jin hyeong, Heejin noona, dan juga Jeon Somi? Darimana sebenarnya kau mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengernyitkan keningnya dan mengusap pipi Taehyung.

"Sebelum aku menghabisimu, aku harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu darimana kau mengetahui tentang mereka bertiga... Setelah kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku, aku baru akan membunuhmu dan melemparkan tubuhmu ke bawah sana.. Membuatnya seolah menjadi kasus bunuh diri..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyeringai. "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada Kim Seokjin dua setengah tahun yang lalu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini rekaman CCTV yang berhasil kudapatkan secara diam-diam dari ruang kerja Kim hoejang." sahut Seunggi sambil menunjukkan sebuah usb.

"Kim hoejang? Ayah Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok.

Seunggi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau memang hebat, ssaem! Aku salut padamu!" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Seunggi dengan penuh kekaguman.

Seunggi mencolokan usb itu ke laptopnya dan video itupun terputar.

Video yang berisikan kejadian dimana Yoongi dan Jin sedang berduaan saja di atas roof garden Bighit Hospital malam itu.

Mereka terlihat bergelut dan berdebat untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Dan kejadian itupun akhirnya terlihat.

Ketika Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jin dari atas sana. Lalu Yoongi segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Membiarkan tubuh Jin terkapar hancur tak bernyawa di bawah sana.

Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Jimin tercengang sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi benar... Yoongi ssaem pelaku yang membunuh Seokjin ssaem?" sahut Hoseok.

"Ia... Sangat mengerikan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Padahal ia sangat baik terhadapku.. Tak kusangka memang benar ia pelakunya... Sesuai dugaan kita selama ini.." sahut Hoseok, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat bergerak... Sebelum nyawa Taehyung melayang di tangan psikopat sialan itu..." pinta Jimin dengan nada memelas.

Tubuh Jimin langsung terasa lemas ketika melihat kekejian yang Yoongi lakukan kepada Jin. Jimin berharap, nasib Taehyung tidak setragis nasib Jin.

Seunggi menatap Jimin.

"Tenang saja... Yoongi ssaem belum bertindak macam-macam." sahut Seunggi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, ssaem?" tanya Hoseok.

Seunggi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arrrrghhhhhhh!" Taehyung mengerang kesakitan ketika sayatan kecil itu menggores pipinya.

"Katakan padaku dengan sejelas-jelasnya... Darimana kau mengetahui informasi mengenai Kim Seokjin, Jang Heejin, dan Jeon Somi?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Menikmati tetesan darah segar yang keluar dari balik kulit pipi Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau mengurungku disini? Darimana kau tahu aku mengetahui informasi mengenai ketiga orang itu? Dari Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menahan rasa perih di pipinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, imma!" bentak Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu baru aku akan memberitahu darimana aku tahu mengenai mereka!" sahut Taehyung.

Mengapa Taehyung melakukan itu? Mengapa Taehyung bersikeras harus mendengarkan apa penjelasan Yoongi?

Karena Taehyung bisa melihat... Sosok Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Somi ada di dalam ruangan itu. Berdiri tepat di samping kasur Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengar mereka berdua berkata akan menakut-nakuti Yoongi dan membantu Taehyung bebas dari sana, namun Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bagi Taehyung, penjelasan Yoongi akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selama ini membuat Jin dan Somi tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Makanya, Taehyung bertahan dengan rasa pedih akibat sayatan di pipinya itu demi mendengar penjelasan yang akan membuat Jin dan Somi bisa dengan tenang kembali ke alamnya.

Lagipula Taehyung tahu, biasanya dokter bedah tidak akan takut dengan hantu. Bagaimana jika kemunculan Jin dan Somi dihadapan Yoongi justru akan membuat semua menjadi runyam seketika?

"Toh.. Cepat atau lambat kau akan membunuhku juga kan? Setidaknya, aku ingin mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu dulu sebelum kau membunuhku. Agar aku tidak menjadi arwah penasaran yang bergentayangan di rumah sakit ini dan menghantui ruang praktekmu." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak takut mati rupanya?" sahut Yoongi. "Aigoo... Melihat keberanianmu ini, kurasa seharusnya kau mati saja dulu di bus itu bersama teman-temanmu. Mengapa kau harus mati di tanganku?"

"Jika aku memelas, menangis, dan memohon padamu pun, kau tidak akan melepaskanku kan? Jadi, untuk apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu hasilnya akan sia-sia?" tanya Taehyung.

"Whoaaa... Aku sangat suka dengan pendirian dan pemikiranmu, imma! Sayang sekali kau terlalu banyak tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui. Andai saja kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa, aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu sebagai adikku. Jinjja.." sahut Yoongi.

"Katakan padaku. Apa hubunganmu dengan Namjoon hyeong? Hanya ia satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa aku mengetahui tentang Kim Seokjin, Jang Heejin, dan Jeon Somi." sahut Taehyung. "Dan mengapa kau berniat membunuhku disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Waktu kita juga masih cukup panjang." sahut Yoongi sambil menarik sebuah kursi yang agak berdebu, lalu duduk di kursi itu, tepat di sebelah kasur tempat Taehyung terikat.

"Haruskah kuceritakan dari awal? Dimana semua ini bermula?" sahut Yoongi.

"Terserah." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah Jin dan Somi, memastikan mereka berdua harus ada disana untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saudara kembarku yang bernama Min Suga kecelakaan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Saat itu kami duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Setelah dinyatakan lulus, Suga berlibur dengan beberapa teman dekat kami. Aku tidak ikut karena aku sedang asik menonton sebuah drama seri tentang pembunuhan berantai dan kebetulan saat itu aku sedang flu dan demam karena kelelahan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Sebenarnya, kecelakaannya tidak terlalu parah. Aku rasa, operasi itu adalah operasi menengah ke arah ringan. Sama sekali bukan operasi besar. Tingkat kesuksesan operasi itu delapan puluh persen.

Tapi kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan ketika keluar dari ruang operasi? Suga meninggal di tengah proses operasi." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terus berusaha mendengarkan. Begitu juga dengan Jin dan Somi.

"Aku bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Aku tahu kondisi Suga tidak terlalu kritis ketika memasuki ruang operasi. Appa dan eomma hanya bisa menangis tanpa mempertanyakan kematian Suga lebih jelas, tapi tidak denganku. Ketimbang menangis dan melepas kepergian Suga, aku terus mendatangi rumah sakit itu setiap hari untuk menemui pihak management dan meminta kejelasan mengenai kematian Suga.

Appa dan eomma jadi sering memarahiku karena pihak rumah sakit berkali-kali komplain kepada orang tuaku karena aku terus mendatangi rumah sakit. Saat itulah aku jadi membenci kedua prang tuaku. Bagaimana bisa mereka sepasrah itu menerima kematian Suga padahal kematiannya tidak masuk akal? Mereka tidak pantas disebut sebagai orang tua! Cih!

Sampai akhirnya, suatu hari ketika aku sedang berjalan menuju ruang dokter yang mengoperasi Suga waktu itu, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapannya dengan kepala rumah sakit ini. Bahwa ternyata itu malpraktek. Dokter bedah itu melakukan kesalahan fatal di ruang operasi, dan meminta semua pihak rumah sakit untuk tutup mulut dan mengatakan bahwa kematian Suga murni karena kondisinya." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terbelalak.

"Aku mengamuk. Namun semua orang disana mengabaikanku. Aku bahkan menceritakan pada kedua orang tuaku, tapi apa reaksi mereka? Mereka berkata sudah waktunya bagiku melepaskan kepergian Suga dan berhenti berbuat onar! Karena aku masih kecil saat itu? Mereka meremehkanku dan pihak rumah sakit mengatakan aku tidak punya bukti apapun untuk menuntut mereka. Karena aku hanya seorang bocah remaja ingusan saat itu, mereka semua meremehkan protes yang kulakukan. Mereka justru bersikap seolah tidak berdosa sama sekali.

Disitulah... Apa yang kupelajari dari drama pembunuhan berantai itu tiba-tiba merasuki. Karena dendam pada pihak rumah sakit, pada suatu malam aku menyelundup. Dengan tubuh kecilku ini, aku sangat mudah menyelinap masuk. Apalagi, saat itu rumah sakit ini masih kecil, belum sebesar ini. Hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai dan jumlah kamarnya hanya sedikit.

Aku mematikan semua arus listrik di rumah sakit ini. Para pasien yang butuh sokongan alat bantu yang menggunakan listrik otomatis akan mati karena tidak mendapat bantuan dari alat-alat tersebut.

Dan untuk para pasien yang hanya membutuhkan bantuan infus, aku membunuh mereka satu per satu dengan sayatan pisau dan pukulan palu yang kubawa saat itu." Wajah Yoongi terlihat sangat mengerikan saat menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Aku bahkan membunuh hampir semua perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit ini. Kau pasti bingung bagaimana aku melakukannya seorang diri kan? Aku ini cerdas, jadi aku melakukannya dengan sangat berhati-hati dan cekatan hingga kamar sebelah saja tidak sadar aku sedang melakukan pembataian di kamar itu.

Sampai akhirnya, aku berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik Bighit Hospital ini. Kebetulan ia ternyata belum pulang malam itu dan ia langsung berlutut di hadapanku ketika aku hendak membunuhnya. Ia meminta agar aku menyelamatkannya. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku asalkan aku tidak membunuhnya.

Akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan. Sebagai gantinya, ia harus membakar rumah sakit itu agar kasus pembantaian yang kulakukan malam itu tidak diketahui publik. Makanya rumah sakit itu mengalami kebakaran hebat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya aku dan Kim hoejang yang selamat dari peristiwa itu.

Aku juga berjanji akan diam dan tidak menuntutnya atas kematian Suga asalkan ia berjanji tidak akan melaporkanku ke pihak kepolisian. Dari situlah semua berawal." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi sebejat dan semengerikan itu.

"Akhirnya Kim hoejang membiayaiku kuliah kedokteran hingga lulus dan aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini. Ia yang mensupport semua kubutuhan dana keluargaku sejak kejadian itu. Aku pun bekerja di rumah sakit ini dengan sangat baik karena supportnya.

Kim hoejang bahkan menjanjikanku posisi sebagai wakil pemilik rumah sakit ini. Karena yang akan mewarisi rumah sakit ini adalah anaknya yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu." sahut Yoongi.

Jin terbelalak ketika mendengar namanya mulai disebutkan.

"Namun, tiba-tiba empat tahun yang lalu seorang kepala perawat bernama Jang Heejin bercerai dengan suaminya. Dan enam bulan kemudian Heejin ganhosa berkencan dengan Jin hyeong setelah Jin hyeong mengutarakan perasaannya pada Heejin ganhosa.

Kim hoejang tidak terima anaknya berkencan dengan janda satu anak, apalagi wanita itu usianya sangat jauh diatas Jin. Kim hoejang berpendapat, Heejin ganhosa sengaja mendekati Jin hyeong karena mengincar harta yang dimiliki Jin semata.

Mereka berdua dipaksa berpisah, namun diam-diam mereka masih berkencan. Akhirnya kesabaran Kim hoejang habis. Pada suatu malam, ia menyuruhku membunuh Heejin ganhosa dengan hati-hati dan ia akan menjadikan pembunuhan itu sebagai kasus bunuh diri.

Awalnya, setelah kematian Heejin ganhosa, Jin hyeong sangat terpukul namun ia masih percaya bahwa itu adalah kasus bunuh diri. Sampai akhirnya entah bagaimana Jin hyeong tahu bahwa kematian Heejin ganhosa bukan karena bunuh diri namun karena aku yang membunuhnya atas perintah ayahnya.

Jin hyeong mengamuk dan mengancam ayahnya akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua bukti yang ada. Tentu saja aku juga mengancam Kim hoejang bahwa jika masalah ini sampai ke ranah hukum dan namaku terseret, aku akan mengahncurkan rumah sakit ini tanpa sisa.

Kim hoejang mulai kecewa dengan tindakan anak sulungnya yang memilih memenjarakan ayahnya demi kekasihnya yang lebih tua itu. Jadi, akhirnya Kim hoejang memintaku melenyapkan Jin hyeong dengan janji akan menjadikanku ahli warisnya untuk mewarisi rumah sakit ini.

Awalnya, aku berusaha menasihati Jin hyeong agar menghentikan tuntutannya dan menutup kasus Heejin ganhosa sebagai kasus bunuh diri saja. Namun Jin hyeong bersikeras tetap akan membawaku dan Kim hoejang ke pengadilan.

Akhirnya, aku terpaksa mendorongnya dari roof garden malam itu setelah kami berdebat hebat. Itulah kejadian akan kematian yang kau pertanyakan, Kim Taehyung." sahut Yoongi.

Jin terbelalak sangat lebar ketika akhirnya kenyataan yang selama ini dicarinya terungkap saat itu.

Taehyung pun tercengang mendengar cerita Yoongi.

"Kau setega itu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Sejak Suga meninggal di ruang operasi sore itu, saat itu juga jiwa kemanusiaanku ikut mati bersamanya." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

Taehyung bergidik.

"Haruskah ia kubunuh saat ini juga?" sahut Jin sambil menatap sangat tajam penuh amarah ke arah Yoongi. Kematiannya yang sangat tidak adil itu membuatnya begitu ingin membawa Yoongi ke alam maut bersamanya.

"Kematianku belum dijawab olehnya..." sahut Somi.

Jin terdiam.

"Bukankah masih ada Namjoon hyeong? Mengapa ia menjanjikan rumah sakit itu untukmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus menahan perih akibat luka di pipinya.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Kau bodoh? Ia terkena anemia akut! Jangankan untuk mewarisi rumah sakit ini! Mengurus hal-hal kecil saja ia akan sangat kerepotan. Dan ayahnya tahu betul akan hal itu. Makanya Namjoon hanya akan dijadikan sebagai wakilku. Aku yang akan segera memimpin rumah sakit ini setelah Kim hoejang pensiun!"

"Apa... Namjoon hyeong tahu kau yang membunuh Jin hyeong dan Heejin ganhosa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa aku membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya. Ia tahu aku yang membunuh Heejin ganhosa dan Jin hyeong atas perintah ayahnya. ia pun sangat membenciku dan ayahnya.

Apalagi, Namjoon juga tahu bahwa setelah rumah sakit ini terbakar sepuluh tahun lalu, ayahnya pergi ke seorang dukun terkenal dan meminta agar semua kesialan yang pernah terjadi itu menjauh darinya. Kim hoejang meminta bantuan dukun untuk memperbesar bisnis rumah sakitnya ini. Dan sebagai imbalannya, Kim hoejang harus mendapatkan tumbal setiap kali roh kegelapan yang membuat rumah sakit ini berkembang pesat butuh makanan, yaitu jiwa manusia.

Dan kau tahu? Sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpamu dan teman satu busmu itu itu terjadi, langit berubah menjadi gelap dan hujan deras turun, ya kan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Itulah saat dimana sang roh kegelapan yang menjaga rumah sakit ini butuh tumbal. Dan kecelakaan yang menimpa bus yang kau naiki itu bukanlah kecelakaan biasa. Itu adalah saat dimana sang roh meminta tumbal dan bus kalian yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh dari sini yang menjadi sasarannya. Herannya, ada dua orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, padahal biasanya hampir tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari kejadian itu." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Jadi, kematian mereka adalah akibat perjanjian yang dibuat ayah Namjoon dengan dukun itu?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar sekali. Makanya sangat kusayangkan. Seharusnya kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan pulang ke rumah.. Tapi kau terlalu banyak tahu dan harus berakhir dengan tragis disini... Ckckckck..."

Taehyung merasa dadanya sesak seketika. Ternyata itu bukan kecelakaan biasa!

"Lalu.. Jeon Somi... Mengapa ia meninggal disini?" tanya Taehyung ketika Somi terus memohon padanya untuk bertanya.

"Ah! Siswi tabrak lari itu? Hahahaha..." sahut Yoongi dengan tawa yang mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Mobil Namjoon tidak sengaja menabraknya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Namjoon sedang ingin menemuiku di rumah sakit ini untuk mengancamku, makanya ia menyetir dengan penuh amarah setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa akulah yang telah membunuh Jin hyeong dan Heejin ganhosa. Saat itulah ia menabrak Jeon Somi dan karena ketakutan, Namjoon langsung menuju kesini dan menemuiku untuk meminta tolong karena ia telah menabrak seseorang.

Siapa sangka, ternyata ada orang yang menemukannya terkapar di jalan, lalu menghubungi UGD rumah sakit kami sehingga Jeon Somi dibawa ke UGD disini untuk diobati. Namjoon sangat panik ketika melihat siswi itu ada di UGD Bighit Hospital. Namjoon langsung memohon padaku untuk tidak menolong nyawanya. Ia takut siswi itu mengenali mobilnya dan Namjoon akan dipenjarakan akibat kelalaiannya itu.

Jadi, aku diam-diam menghampiri siswi itu dan menyuntikan sebuah obat yang membuatnya meninggal seketika. Sejak saat itulah, Namjoon berhutang padaku dan ia jadi baik kepadaku. Karena aku kini juga memegang kunci rahasianya. Ia memaafkanku karena telah membunuh kakaknya, dan aku berjanji akan merahasiakan kejadian itu sampai kapanpun." sahut Yoongi.

Kini, giliran Somi yang menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Ia memang bajingan keparat!" sahut Somi dengan ekspresi penuh amarah.

Yoongi pun menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Kini giliranmu bercerita, darimana kau mengenal mereka? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Setelah kau mengoperasiku akibat kecelakaan bus itu, aku jadi aneh. Aku bisa melihat semua arwah yang bergentayangan di rumah sakit ini. Termasuk arwah Kim Seokjin, Jang Heejin, dan Jeon Somi." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi tertawa. "Hahahaha! Cih.. Kau pikir aku ini bodoh dan bisa mempercayaimu? Katakan yang sebenarnya, imma!"

 **CES~**

Pisau itu kembali menggores wajah tampan milik Taehyung.

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Taehyung kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" sahut Yoongi dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku berbicara yang sebenarnya!" sahut Taehyung. "Mereka berdua bahkan ada di ruangan ini sejak tadi dan mereka mendengarkan semua ucapanmu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jin dan Somi menunjukkan wujud mereka di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi refleks terjatuh duduk di atas lantai, kedua bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat dua sosok mengerikan itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

Pisau itu terpental cukup jauh dari tempat Yoongi terduduk.

Dan ketika sosok Jin dan Somi semakin mendekat ke arah Yoongi untuk mencekik leher Yoongi, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

 **GUBRAK!**

Hoseok, Jungkook, Seunggi, dan beberapa anggota kepolisian lainnya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan memabwa pistol di tangan mereka.

"Angkat tanganmu, Min Yoongi! Kau kami tangkap atas kasus pembunuhan dan percobaan pembunuhan!" sahut Hoseok.

"Jung.. Hoseok?" Yoongi terbelalak melihat Hoseok mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. "Jadi kau..."

"Majjayo. Aku anggota kepolisian yang menyamar menjadi perawat disini untuk membekukmu, Min Yoongi keparat!" sahut Hoseok.

"Kau juga, ssaem?" Yoongi terbelalak menatap Seunggi.

"Namjoon-sshi dan Kim hoejang sudah terlebih dulu kami tahan dan sekarang berada di ruang tahanan. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Kami bahkan sudah mendapatkan kesaksian secara cuma-cuma darimu baru saja." sahut Seunggi dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau ingat pulpen yang kuberikan padamu siang tadi seusai rapat? Itu bukan pemberian Kim hoejang, tapi hadiahku untukmu. Di dalam pulpen itu terdapat GPS untuk melacak lokasimu dan bahkan pulpen itu juga menyala sejak tadi dan merekam semua ucapanmu." sahut Seunggi.

"Yaishhhh! Keparat kau, Lee Seunggi!" Yoongi berteriak kesal ketika menyadari pulpen itu masih ada di saku bajunya sejak tadi.

"Ide yang sangat bagus, ssaem! Aku sangat salut padamu!" sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk bahu Seunggi.

Yoongi pun akhirnya berhasil ditangkap dan dibawa ke penjara saat itu juga.

Hoseok dan Jungkook segera membuka ikatan di tubuh Taehyung dan membawa Taehyung kembali ke kamar tempatnya dirawat. Jimin sudah menunggu sejak tadi di dalam kamar itu.

Luka di wajah Taehyung segera diobati dan akhirnya malam itu semuanya berakhir dengan sangat baik.

"Dahengiya... Syukurlah kau selamat, imma!" sahut Jimin sambil menangis ketika melihat Taehyung berhasil diselamatkan.

"Gumawo, Hoseok ganhosa... Selama ini kukira kau orang jahat yang menyembunyikan kematian Kim Seokjin.. Ternyata kau berusaha melindungiku... Mian, karena dengan cerobohnya aku membuka mulutku dan tak mendengarkan ucapanmu.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Beristirahatlah..."

"Katakan juga pada Seunggi ssaem dan Jungkook-sshi, terima kasih banyak..." sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan malamnya, Taehyung terbangun.

Jimin sedang terlelap pulas di atas kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ketiga sosok itu muncul dihadapan Taehyung.

Kim Seokjin, Jang Heejin, dan anak kecil yang dilihat Taehyung di lorong lantai enam waktu itu.

Namun kali ini, wujud ketiganya terlihat normal tanpa luka sedikitpun. Hanya saja kulit mereka berwarna putih sangat pucat.

"Terima kasih sudah mencari tahu tentang kematian dan identitasku..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah membalaskan dendamku dan anakku. Anakku juga meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Min Yoongi setelah ia membunuhku malam itu." sahut Heejin, kali ini ia tersenyum sangat manis sambil menatap Taehyung.

Sosok anak kecil itu juga tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung. "Gumawo, ahjussi~"

"Kalian akan kembali ke alam kalian dengan tenang sekarang?" tanya Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga menganggukan kepalanya.

Sambil tersenyum, ketiga sosok itu pun menghilang.

Dan sosok Jeon Somi kini muncul dihadapan Taehyung dengan sangat cantik tanpa luka di tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mau berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mencari tahu siapa yang menabrak dan membunuhku.. Terima kasih sudah membalaskan dendamku dengan memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara..." sahut Somi sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan tenang ke alamku.. Gumawo.." sahut Somi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sosok Somi pun menghilang.

Kini Taehyung menatap ke arah Taesoon yang tengah terduduk di samping Taehyung. "Kalau kau... Akan tetap disini menemani oppa, ya kan?"

Taesoon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo, oppa~ Aku akan terus menemani oppa dan mengikuti oppa kemanapun oppa melangkah~ Aku bangga padamu karena sudah membantu mereka, oppa..."

Taehyung meneteskan air matanya. Air mata haru. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata membantu para hantu itu ternyata cukup menyenangkan rasanya."

"Tenang saja, oppa~ Kau masih akan punya sangat banyak waktu untuk menolong para arwah penasaran lainnya kedepannya~ Hehehe~" sahut Taesoon.

Taehyung terdiam. Air matanya berhenti menetes. "Aniya! Shiro! Aku tidak akan lagi mau terlibat dengan para makhluk menyeramkan itu! Oppa hanya akan berbicara denganmu saja!"

Taesoon tertawa kecil. "Araseo, oppa~ Hehehe~"

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **NOTE: END. AKHIRNYA END :)**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini juga ya :)**

 **Dan dengan selesainya FF ini, saya memutuskan juga untuk hiatus dalam dunia per-author-an dikarenakan semakin banyak kesibukan yang harus saya kerjakan kedepannya :)**

 **Bahkan, bisa jadi saya mungkin tidak akan menulis cerita lagi kedepannya :)**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua support, semangat, dukungan, masukan, review, dan komen2 kalian :) Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang setia menemani saya selama saya menjadi author di FFN dan Wattpad /deep bows/**

 **Semoga kita semua sehat dan sukses selalu ya :) SARANGHAE, YEOREOBUN {}**


End file.
